Being left speechless Gajeel x Levy
by advisory177
Summary: See how Gajeel and Levy together embark on their romance, with humor and emotion. They learn about each other, get closer and create a bond. Manga's plotline with my original stories also fitted in. Deep insight, very much in-character and believable!
1. The first time she wondered 'Why'

These chapters are supposed to go through the actual Manga's storyline, some being retellings of actual events and others being original chapters from me filling gaps left by the author. The latter includes what Levi said to Gajeel after he beat Luxus, or how Gajeel introduced his new cat to Levi. To perhaps have a better enjoyment of the romance in the actual manga's story, give these chapters a read!

* * *

><p><em>This is the infamous Gajeel-saves-Levi-from-Luxus scene, with certain parts missing and certain parts added. <em>

Levi wasn't quite sure why she was so terrified. And yet, standing behind her tree as she was, holding on to it so securely as she watched the ominous figures of Jet and Droy facing a far more ominous figure in its own right, she felt nothing but fear.

"Heh… you guys are really holding a grudge? Can't you just let bygones be bygones? Huh?"

Gajeel was grinning so menacingly, so readily, that anyone would think he was the one initiating the confrontation. And Levi figured that either way, it was her guild mates who were the ones in trouble.

She remembered his power. It wasn't just his raw strength, or speed or anything like that. It was the ability to crush three people he didn't know for no reason at all that… This stayed with her, and at the time had ruined her sleep for the next coming days. Waking up in pain from injury was a bearable thing. But to see a bloodied Reedus, a broken Jet and a crushed Droy in the same room as her had made all her memories come flowing back at once. She remembered grabbing onto her head in pure shock, trying in vain to shake the memories of her assault.

And remembering this as she stood behind her tree, Levi realized just why that man terrified her so.

"I'm over that, really…" she weakly tried to protest, but she knew it was for a different reason than what she said. She was indeed over it; her injuries had healed, she was able to sleep again and she had all her friends back.

But she was terrified how this man before her, dressed in his foreboding black, could so effortlessly cause her friends to revisit the hospital. Only this time, for a much longer stay if he so pleased. And he wouldn't even get into trouble, since her friends were the ones who started it.

So imagine her shock when said man in black did nothing but receive the blows. Scowling in pain with bruises forming on his face where he sat, he did nothing but look back.

"Is that it for your power!"

But Gajeel did nothing except look up at them. It was like he was hoping his glare alone could defeat her teammates. She was proud to see they stopped their attack; even they couldn't gain satisfaction from attacking a man who didn't fight back, no matter what his crime was.

But her confusion was replaced by another frightful shiver, as one particular blonde haired and angry looking man stepped up.

"You being picked on? Huh?"

Here was a man who terrified her in a different way. Not for the fact that he had attacked her before, but because of the aura he emitted. That of a man who could and would do anything he wanted to harm his teammates, at any time.

_"What could he want with us_?" she wondered. Had he come here to bully them again? To tease them for picking on someone who wasn't fighting back? But no, nothing like that.

"And the old man let this piece of trash join our guild for some lame reason?"

Levi watched as Luxus' face turned into a dark mist of anger.

She heard a scream in pain; Gajeel's. He was shrieking as if every cell in his body was being ripped apart. Not just Levi, the most peaceful person there, but even her two teammates were being horrified. Minutes ago, they wanted nothing more but to beat some sense into Gajeel. But this… this just didn't feel right. After years of living in Fairy Tail, a guild full of love, this was something which they could never be happy watching.

"Stop!"

But Luxus didn't listen.

"You're going too far!"

But Luxus didn't care.

Levi saw Gajeel, practically sizzling in that attack, and heard Jet and Droy speaking… realizing just what was going on. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth as she realized that Gajeel was trying to gain their trust. But why? Why join Fairy Tail, why fight for their trust? None of it made any sense…

At this stage, Luxus was screaming at Gajeel. Blaming him for the guild's weakness, blaming him for their reputation. And without any remorse, wished death upon him, slowly crushing his skull with his boots.

"STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH, LUXUS!" Jet's cry reached him. Luxus did indeed stop. And instead of attacking Gajeel, he lost his temper and sent a bolt flying right at Levi.

Had it been another mage, had it been one not so terrifying, perhaps her legs could have moved and she could have dodged. But at the moment she could do nothing. She closed her eyes and braced herself wordlessly, preparing for the pain. She could feel the bright light against her eyes and heard the crackling of lightning, deducing that the bolt must have killed her.

What she did not expect was to hear a groan of pain in the process. She looked up, confused, to see a man in front of her, sporting a beastly black mane and burnt clothes on his body emitting smoke where he stood.

"Is that enough? I've got work to do", came a gruff voice in front of her. Was that all he had to say? Getting beaten and battered… getting abused like that, having saved her life… that's all he had to say? No harsh words, no bitterness, no nothing? Even if he was repentant for what he did, wasn't he going too far by taking that bolt to his chest? His chest of all places! Iron can't protect you from lightning… it'll only make things worse…

She failed at getting a response from him. He just told her to leave him be, and she was silenced.

Why? That was all she could think. Why? Why… did any of those events transpire? None of them made sense, nothing. Not one thing Gajeel did could make any kind of sense to her.

She watched him walking away, wounded and hardly able to move properly. With his unruly black mane which was made even edgier with the lightning, and with his strange gait due to all the punishment he endured, he looked like a wild and dangerous kind of animal as he stepped away.

Levi, whose mind was almost going blank with all the stress she had endured, entertained that strange thought. Even though he just did a kind thing and acted nobly, he still looked like a monster as he moved away.

She wondered loosely in her mind for a second whether or not the other times he looked so monstrous, he also might have had some goodness in him. She wondered about those other times, and what he was really thinking. Afterall, Natsu told her once that he was just a big teddy bear inside.

* * *

><p>Give the next few chapters a read!<p> 


	2. The first time she wondered 'Why': P2

Same day as the previous chapter, now Levi gets some alone time to inspect her feelings. Let's see what she finds!

* * *

><p>Levi tossed and turned, endlessly shifting in her bed. The soothing smell of parchment and the potent scent of ink did nothing to ease her senses. She couldn't fall asleep, and had been trying to for the past two hours. A hot bath, a warm glass of milk, reading her favorite lullaby stories (the interesting books which help her fall asleep) all proved ineffective. The last time she had been unable to sleep like this, interestingly, was also because of Gajeel.<p>

Back then she was shifting in fear, not having fully recovered from the shock of Gajeel's attack. It was a traumatizing experience and one she worried if she would ever forget or not. But, the warmth and care of her guild mates made it very possible for her to do so, and she ended up absolutely fine.

But now, the situation was different. Practically opposite, with her guild mates causing her the trouble, and Gajeel of all people being the one on her side.

She lay down with entirely different feelings. Namely: Confusion. Oh so frustrating confusion.

Why?

He joined the guild out of nowhere, despite clearly hating it before. He proved himself to be funny in his own weird way, and seemed to make some effort to belong, particularly with his song number. But his crime was not forgotten.

He tried to destroy the entire guild in the past for crying out loud! He was almost the ring leader of all the havoc, and single handedly attacked not only Levi's own team, but Lu-chan as well! He used all of his power to crush Fairy Tail as effectively as possible, making it his dark agenda. And his penalty… being taken into that very guild!

The Master was not a fool, but he was known to be too forgiving. Most other Masters in his position would have killed Jose, for starters, but Makarov settled for knocking him out. Levi was reluctant to see one of the members, Juvia being taken in. But Juvia proved to be such a timid, sweet little girl. And when people asked her why, her words were still remembered.

"Wh..what! Juvia didn't join the guild to be with Gray-sama! I mean… yeah, Gray-sama is strong and brave and like… the sun to Juvia's rain…AH! No! No please don't tell him! AHHH! I mean no, there's nothing to tell! Waahh…"

Levi giggled, remembering such an honest and delicate display. The members of Fairy Tail couldn't keep a stone heart in front of such sincere emotions, and slowly they accepted her as one of their own. But the master didn't stop at Juvia.

He took Gajeel in. Gajeel, the most ruthless, cold and dangerous member of the other guild. The one who, above all others, was to be feared. Levi didn't even know what to think at the time. When she first heard it, she felt a mixture of shock… and then fear.

But for some reason, Natsu didn't have such a huge problem with it after a short while. Despite being enraged at Gajeel during their fight (so Lucy told me), he merely walked over to him and held a conversation with him after their battle… smiling of all things when he got back. Levi couldn't see what Master and Natsu were seeing… couldn't understand why they trusted him like this. But what she did see was something incredible; selflessness and sacrifice from the very man who attacked her.

Why? What drove him to want their acceptance so badly? He didn't fight back? Why go to such lengths to save Levi? She was sure it was to get their acceptance. Maybe show that he was willing to atone? But how come? He hated Fairy Tail, and could have gotten work just about anywhere, like Jet and Droy had said.

His actions however implied he wanted to be part of Fairy Tail. Not just as a guild member, but to be known and accepted like everyone. And this made no sense.

With his skills he could have joined any of the guilds in Fiore, or even those of other continents. Yet he did something which clearly went against what's known as 'manly pride' and joined Fairy Tail! Levi wondered, suddenly, if he was attempting to betray them. Get inside Fairy Tail and make them all pay for Phantom's destruction. But rumors had it that Makarov recruited him personally.

UGH! None of this made sense to our dear bookworm, as she found she had killed another 15 minutes of thinking time and another handful of brain cells due to sleep deprivation.

Figuring out his plans, motivations, ideas or inspiration was bordering impossible. He was a mystery, through and through. A mystery that terrified her previously… but now, she just wasn't as sure.

If there was one thing Levi did know, however, it was the validity of Makarov's judgment; the man would not endanger his guild. She also had to accept that Gajeel was repentant for his actions and saved her life (potentially)… she knew that no matter how confused she was about his motives, she no longer needed to fear him. The last thing she wanted was to look weak. She also had to treat him with the respect of a guild member, and had to look over the past. Or rather, she had to look at the recent past more than anything as an indicator of what to do. Gajeel was now her nakama, a person willing to save her even at the cost of great injury, and someone she should no longer make any problems with.

Levi's own personality did not like to hold a grudge, anyway. Even Jet and Droy, the more angry ones, felt their anger disappointingly shriveling away upon seeing Gajeel's attitude. In truth, they were very upset with everything. Gajeel couldn't even give them the satisfaction of getting back at him. But Levi was glad about his actions… he had finally created some kind of peace. And, despite all her confusion, she didn't want to hold him in anger anymore. She felt, if nothing else, she owed him that. Not just the action, but the sentiment.

The future would be decided in the future. For now she would follow her gut and trust her Master, and give this new nakama a chance.

Levi, having achieved the mental peace she had been seeking, finally drifted off to sleep. But as she did so, she had no idea how vital Gajeel's help would be to her guild in the future.

* * *

><p>On to the future.<p> 


	3. Getting a little attention

Levy kept shaking her head, unable to believe just what was happening around her. All she wanted to do was to enter the 'Miss Fairy Tail' contest. Against girls like Erza-san, Mira-san and even Lu-chan, she felt she had little chance. But that didn't matter! She wanted to enjoy the festivities with everyone, all the same. So why is it that she suddenly turned around when someone tapped her shoulder, briefly saw a flash of blonde hair and someone's glasses, and the next second found herself in the middle of Fairy Tail's greatest crisis since the Phantom War?

Only this was greater. Master Makarov had been there to save them, last time. But then, for the first time in her life, she watched him crumble before her. Now, only Erza and Mystogan were strong enough fighters on their side. Enough to take out Luxus and his team? Levy really wasn't sure. At first.

Quickly she gathered her courage and realized that she was simply wasting more and more time; she had to fight too! Runes. It was runes. Freed, she knew, was notorious for his runes; he knew much more than her. However, even though she couldn't write them or set them, she could UNDERSTAND them. And she decided she had to try and use this, and use it now. Her first thought was that if she could free Master Makarov, this would all be over. But things can't be that simple, can they? Ohhhh no.

However, as Levy pondered, she realized they didn't need to be. Natsu was there! And… him. Gajeel.

Levy remembered the last time she was with Gajeel. What he had done for her, and how confused she was by it all. Remembering this, she found herself strangely too happy to see him. Because what she saw was Gajeel's strength, and his new allegiance to the guild. The same strength which terrified her would be an important tool if her guild was to survive this ordeal. And so Levy sprinted to the Guild Archives, found the relevant books, and sprawled herself out over a working space. By then Visca and Master were both put to bed, and Natsu was staring at the invisible wall, as if it would go away if he just kept looking at it. The other girls had gone off on their various duties. Levy imagined Gajeel was waiting by a corner, like he usually did. Only he wasn't.

She was mildly surprised to find him come over to her and kneel down, watching her work. She ignored it however; she already decided she was not going to be afraid of him, and after all she needed his help now more than ever. If he wanted to watch, let him!

Then Levy was lost in her own world. She began to think of all the different kinds of barriers and protection spells she knew. She quickly pulled them out of memory, and researched anything she could find. She couldn't help but envy Freed for a moment; understanding how these runes worked wasn't so bad, but using them was incredible! It was like one person understanding how a wheel worked, but another person actually inventing one.

"Um, you didn't fall asleep did you? You haven't moved in like five minutes."

Levy was startled and let out a squeak; she had indeed zoned off. The speaker who so casually awoke her jumped in his seat, taken back by her sudden outburst.

Levy looked up at him and blinked. It must have been 10 minutes already. And yet all he did was sit there, and watch her. Not that there was anything better he could do… but why there of all places? Why was he suddenly giving her this attention? Wh- Oh no, she was doing it again! If she got into this 'why?' game she could kiss Fairy Tail goodbye due to her own lack of focus.

She mumbled a quick 'sorry' to Gajeel and focused on her work. This time, she could almost feel his eyes boring into her. She had never been watched so intently. Most people found her work boring, or didn't care at all. Jet and Droy gave annoying attention, and didn't let her learn in peace most of the time. But this guy… it was like he was trying to learn something more about the process. Like he was trying to figure out the situation and get involved. She wasn't sure what to think, to be honest. He usually wasn't moving around when at the guild. Just in a corner, drinking or eating some iron and then off on his merry way. But here, with no one to watch or judge him, he was able to move around freely. He for once was not in a position where his movements were limited. And yet, he chose to spend that time watching her.

"Um… you're doing it again."

Levy once again shook herself mentally; she had wasted at least 10 minutes of time thinking like this. How disappointing! Her friends risking lives and she can't even study properly… embarrassing! Levy decided to speak out loud, so as not to lose her focus.

She began to mumble everything she saw, every idea she came across. Slowly, she made progress. Everything started to make sense! She slowly forgot Gajeel's presence, too absorbed in her work. Finally, after minutes of blabbing and blabbing, she came to an impasse. Were Freed's drawing some of their inspiration from the ancient Sun Temple Magic, or the slightly more rudimentary Light Temple Magic? She paused to think, finally having stopped her talking.

"You're incredible, you know? I can't understand a word you're saying." She heard a voice trying to pull her away from all her work. But she couldn't let it; not this time

"No!" Levy snapped, but not at Gajeel, but at realization that she was on the totally wrong track. "No! The L and S are a bluff! The key code is 'ALS!'" Levy pointed out to Gajeel, not even realizing how silly it must have looked to him.

She could tell Gajeel was trying to do his part not to interrupt her by saying he understood. She was quietly surprised to find him still not having moved. She then had an idea come to her; he was impatient. He wanted to quickly end this trouble, and she was worrying him by taking so long. Yes… that was why he was watching her. She was glad; she needed his strength now more than ever.

"Don't worry" she said, getting ready to assure him. "I'm going to get you guys out of here".

"It's not like I really-"

"Please!" Levy sharply interrupted him. She knew he was going to say some tough-guy line like he didn't really care or whatever, but she didn't need to hear that right now. She wanted to believe that he had intentions of helping Fairy Tail out, and wanted to let him know that she trusted him. Because, regardless of the past, he was now her nakama… and she had to give him trust.

"Stop Luxus." She told him with an unwavering gaze. He met it with surprised eyes, and she knew that he was observing her own determination. Before he could reply, she heard Natsu making another impatient grumble, and decided to speed up her work. Gajeel did not interrupt again.

When she was finally done, she saw Gajeel grinning at her before he ran out.

_"Was that his appreciation? A scary way of showing it…"_ Levy laughed to herself mentally. Despite the situation, she felt relieved at having done her part. She couldn't believe it… she managed to rewrite the runes of Freed himself! What an accomplishment! When she thought about it, it was pretty incredible…

_You're incredible, you know?_

Levy's eyes widened as she recalled the comment. She brushed it off because of the situation, but she was once again now victim to her own thoughts. She was rarely called incredible. With such strong mages, she had almost nothing to show for. Jet and Droy gave her much praise, but it was too often! And… secretly, it didn't mean as much coming from mages weaker than herself. But here was a mage of great power, calling her incredible. His voice had sounded so… sincere. Even though she wondered if he was only watching her out of impatience, he seemed to be relaxed. It was like he was genuinely curiously about her work… and maybe curious about her. She found idea a little more comforting.

She kept replaying the memory in her head. Being called incredible, for her own unique talents. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she couldn't help thinking about it and smiling. If someone came into the guild now, the first thing they would see would be the faint redness on her cheeks as she was stupidly grinning to herself.

But heck, she was incredible, so it was okay.

\

\\

\\\

Note: Writing this, I mean for it to be potentially cannon. As such, she has not developed romantic feelings this chapter yet, in my opinion. She is blushing because, well, that's what cute girls do when complimented : )

Review please!


	4. From Phantom To Fairy Tail

For any of my readers, I have fixed up grammar on previous chapters and will now review more thoroughly before i post up stuff. If any of you want me to write/interpret particular parts of the story (though i will probably go over most galevy moments myself) just say so. I will not write any new plot elements of my own until i have reached the S-class trial arc... i like to imagine that all this stuff can potentially have been cannon :)

And sorry, this one won't have much dialogue and you could trail off as you read. But i really wanted to address some of Gajeel's thoughts, so here they are.

This chapter follows after the previous.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Master Ivan." Gajeel grinned his signature grin and watched the shikigami flutter away, having just received orders to temporarily assist Fairy Tail against Luxus. His smile faded and he sighed. It was tough keeping up the act against someone that creepy. And against someone who, as much as Gajeel hated to admit, was too strong to fight against. Makarov warned Gajeel not to use his fists, and Gajeel saw why. Other than being a total creep and weirdo, Ivan had an immense magical presence and knowledge of spells. Truly Makarov's son.<p>

However, now it was Makarov's grandson who needed a beating. Gajeel was much closer to that particular level, but still not strong enough. He would have to figure something out with his other allies.

Allies… it still hadn't fully sunk in who these 'allies' were. Why did he join Fairy Tail? Gajeel wasn't so sure himself. He just remembered the powerful speech Makarov gave him, and the offering of 'choice', an escape from 'loneliness' and a way to escape 'darkness'.

Gajeel had always felt a void when his foster dragon had left him, and didn't know what to do. So he trained, and kept trying to get stronger. He thought that if he got stronger, Metallicana would return and finally acknowledge him. But instead, Phantom did.

A place where no matter how scary, how intimidating or how anti social he was, he would be accepted and valued for his strength. That was what Phantom gave him… a place where he had VALUE. No longer trash on the road that was only good for cleaning up junk yards. Trash… that was what the world saw him as. How he hated that anyone could ever look at him like that.

So he got strong, and joined the top guild in Fiore. He worked hard and reached the S- Class. He surpassed the noisy fire brat, the strange earth man and even the ever so creepy void magic user (though many debated who would win a fight between them). In the end, due to his hardcore tactics, good nose and resourcefulness, Gajeel was named top guild member. Top guild member of the top guild… it was all he could have wanted. No one would ever look down on him again.

That's why he hated Fairy Tail. In just 6 years, and entire generation of kids grew into adults, and with that growth they gained exponentially in power. Luxus Dreyar was known back then, somewhat. But Mystogan, Titania and Salamander only got their names recently. Even if people weren't as famous as those particular fighters, the entire guild had members who kept on getting stronger and more recognized.

And they were just a group of fun loving hippies who would let any weakling join them and never took a situation seriously. It was like Gajeel's life's work was being thrown away by people who couldn't give a damn about rank anyway. It was like losing in terms of speed to someone who had the audacity to claim they didn't even know they were participating in a race. Gajeel couldn't stand the humiliation, and attacked Fairy Tail with all this might.

That story though, did not end well for him.

He found himself exactly where he wished he would never be; unwanted, useless and alone. Fairy Tail... they had all the fun and games that anyone could want, and power at the same time. It wasn't right. Phanton abandoned all else for power. If Fairy Tail wanted to give up its power and instead be a place to party, then so be it. But not both, Gajeel couldn't stand to see them with both.

And in return for his outburst, he was left with neither. He joined Fairy Tail to try to understand this, and to see if could really live with a greater sense of freedom than he had before. He joined to feel a sense of being wanted for more than his power for the first time in exactly 7 years. When Salamander called him a teddy bear, Gajeel was infuriated. Thinking of how his words had some modicum of truth in them, he now laughed mirthlessly.

It looked like just as he joined a guild, it started breaking apart in front of him due to Luxus' 'game'.

But he had to protect it now. After all the craziness that's been going on, and after all the effort people put in. He agreed to stopping Luxus; he gave his word. To Master Makarov, to Master Ivan even, to the other guildmates, to her…

Her. He remembered seeing how she fought in her own way to free them and protect her guild. No matter how strong Gajeel claimed to be, in that moment, he was nothing compared to her. He was fascinated to see that in that situation, he was the useless one. And he was fascinated to see how unnerved she was by his presence, and how she seemed to have forgiven him.

He remembered watching her hide behind the tree, frightened like anything. He couldn't blame her. Makarov had spoken to him after the attack; explained why it was wrong for him to do. He made Gajeel realize just what extent of pain and humiliation he caused through his actions, and simply stated that he did not deserve to be forgiven.

This sunk in with Gajeel, and made him feel guilty about the fact that he was now joining and attempting to benefit from the same guild he previously damaged. Amongst the same people who hated him. Those three in particular.

Thus he smiled upon seeing them; he would now get to pay back some part of it. He didn't want to give this up yet; the opportunity Makarov gave him, the ability to be his own man and prove that he wasn't so weak to fall into any darkness. However, he did not deserve it because of his sins. With allowing these three their retribution, he could deserve it again… he could allow them to have their fill, take it all in and thus even things out again.

He would be one step closer to feeling like he could perhaps deserve to join the guild. That's why he had to save her; because there was no reason for her to get hit by the lightning bolt. The only reason for her to be beaten up and nailed to the tree was because Gajeel thought he was doing the right thing, by crushing out the weak. However, Makarov's sparing of his life made him realize how precious one's life is, and how terrible it can feel to have the stronger people abuse their strength upon you.

However Makarov had great reason to kill Gajeel, while Gajeel had none for which to harm Levy and her boys like he did. Thus perhaps by saving her then, he could erase what he did before. No longer have to face it.

Although, he thought all of this after. At that moment, he saw just one thing; her face, once coursing through pain at his hands, now in the path of almost certain death. He didn't know what to do, just that if she got hit, she would be punished even further for nothing. She couldn't be punished. Gajeel felt a massive mixture of pain and relief as he felt a searing burn on his chest.

She never looked at him with hate or dislike. Fear at first, but since then, she looked at him with almost confusion in her eyes. She was studying him, trying to see what he was. He was used to looks like those; he did strike others as a hard to understand individual. But her looks were not mixed with scorn, even though they very much had the right to be.

He was also trying to understand her; why didn't she hate him? Why did she get over her fear of him so quickly? Why did she look at him with such confidence hours earlier, and treat him as if he was just as much a member of her gang as anyone else? Why did she make him feel like he belonged more than almost anyone else in the guild so far, just by those simple gestures…?

Master treated him like any other kid, but he could never forget the words "I will never forgive you". Salamander was actually a face he preferred seeing, even if it just represented someone he could interact with (rather than most who never looked at him). The Titania did not trust him, and made it clear. He would have started a fight even, if he hadn't heard the rumor of how she beat Aria's full power in less than 10 seconds, after getting hit by Jupiter.

If this was true, she truly could kill Gajeel as if it were nothing. But this chick… this… bookworm. Even though she had the most reason to dislike him or hold him in scorn, she pushed it all away, and focused on the issue at hand.

For that, he realized she really was strong, and in more ways than one. She was… different, to say the least. Now, he had to prove to her that she had reason to trust him. He had to babysit this angsty and whiny pain in the ass if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	5. A desire not to lose her

Let's fast forward to ending of the Triple Dragon battle. Now, our favorite dragon slayers are fighting the impossible battle, risking it all.

* * *

><p>Gajeel was panting heavily. It was crazy enough to see that the Salamander could do so little to Luxus. It was crazier to see that with Gajeel's help, the two of them could only do some damage to Luxus. And it was perhaps too much for a sane mind to process when Luxus revealed his Dragon Slayer powers.<p>

This was getting ridiculously stupid. The challenge wasn't supposed to be this insurmountable… Luxus was NOT supposed to have these powers up his sleeve!

_Goddammit… God fucking dammit!_

But Gajeel only had a second to process his danger.

"Thunder dragon's… ROAR!"

It was sharper than iron and burned more than fire… the roar tore up Gajeel's skin, and jolted through his organs. While his body was not yet broken, he was immobilized and helpless.

_Shit! This is fucking unbelievable! What the FUCK do we do now!_

He could never have imagined someone this powerful was to be fighting against them. Someone with this much experience, magical power, versatility and endurance was almost too unfair.

Scratch that, it was about to get more unfair.

"I will… exterminate you all!" And then Luxus held his hands out, and concentrated all of his power.

And there it was; the greatest unfairness. The move that beat up Master Jose completely was God's true unfairness.

Gajeel was in true fear. He hadn't been this close to death in a while. Fairy Tail hadn't shown him any killing intent earlier, and when Salamander beat him, his blows did not have a desire to kill either. But Gajeel could see no way out of this, and truly felt the chill of death upon his back.

But then, a blue haired rabbit jumped into the room.

Rabbit? As Gajeel shook off his wooziness from blood loss, he focused in with his keen eyesight and saw, in deep horror, that Levi was right in front of him.

"You fool! Get out of here!" The words escaped Gajeel's lips instantly.

He wasn't thinking that she couldn't be safe from Fairy Law no matter what, nor did he realize she was too clever to throw her life away meaninglessly. All he could realize was that here, this girl was in front of an insanely powerful man… or actually, just an insane man would be true as well. A 'normal' Luxus was willing to shoot a lightning bolt at Levi, so an extra crazy super duper Luxus didn't strike Gajeel as any more reassuring. Death… that was with Gajeel was sure what happen.

And she would get hurt because of him, again.

The time he attacked her, she was only helping her allies and trying to fend Gajeel off to end the conflict. Now, because of Gajeel's weakness, she was faced with danger again. Useless… he was damn useless. He was the last person in the entire 'Battle of Fairy Tail' to even get into a fight! Levi worked so hard to free him, and he couldn't do a damned thing.

Gajeel watched helplessly as Luxus charged his magic further and further, but then Levi revealed her purpose; to explain Makarov's condition.

"Your own grandfather… is on death's door!"

_What? The Master was going to die? That invincible man… My savior? Wha-_

But before Gajeel could even think about what Levi just said, he heard the manic laughter. The manic laughter of Luxus, celebrating his grandfather's death.

"Looks like my chance of becoming master just went up again!"

"Bastard…" Gajeel mumbled under his breath.

This grandfather had been kind enough to take a complete _enemy_ as a member of the guild… and now his own family was enjoying the idea of his death. He couldn't believe it… and as he watched Levi crumple to the ground, he realized he had to stop it. He had to stop Luxus from continuing Fairy Law.

What's the point of saving Levi, only to have her killed a day later!

So Gajeel rose up, kicked Luxus so hard his teeth went out, and then sliced his guts out with his Iron Sword, to then have Salamander acknowledge who was stronger and have Levi-

But before Gajeel's mind (delirious with blood loss) could even finish this day dream, or before his body could move half an inch, Gajeel heard the two words he had grown to fear quite considerably.

"_FAIRY… LAW!" _

_Aren't you supposed to count till three? _

Gajeel's last thoughts went something like that, before a brilliant flash of light blinded him. His eyes, his ears, even his sensing of magical power were all overwhelmed in that instant, and numbed from how much they had to take in. For a moment there was nothing; silence, quiet, and emptiness.

But, miraculously, his senses recovered and Gajeel found himself coughing up from scattered dust.

"…What? How?" Luxus' voice (filled with confusion) sounded like music to Gajeel's ears. Something went wrong. _WAIT!_

"Hey… you okay?" Gajeel called out to the squirming figure's general direction.

"Yeah… I think so. And Natsu?"

Gajeel's muscles suddenly relaxed, and as he replied that Natsu was fine, he rejoiced in the fact that she had been alive. Gajeel realized, sitting there, that he did not want this person to suffer. This person who could look at him with such trusting eyes and determination after the horror he imparted on her, was not someone who should have to suffer. Could he ever find someone stupid enough to act like that to him, after what he had done?

As Gajeel heard Fried explain why Luxus had failed his Fairy Law, he realized the answer to his question.

_Only in Fairy Tail._

In this strange guild, where even in his madness Luxus can't cause damage, or Salamander could get up after having at least half his ribs broken… only here could such stupidity be found.

_A chance to move forward… a chance to look towards tomorrow! _

Those were the words Gajeel remembered as he welcomed death, sticking his iron rod out to absorb Luxus' ultimate lightning technique into his system, thereby saving Natsu.

_Salamander… can't even dodge a frikkin' attack. Useless punk. _Gajeel felt like his mind had been thrown into a mixing bowl, and couldn't even feel the pain of the attack. He then vaguely heard a familiar blue rabbit realize his plan by using himself as a lightning rod. He then heard a green haired parrot sing sweetly, and a walking salmon (still fresh and pink) scream out loud. But the salmon turned into a Salamander, and Gajeel realized he won.

And he realized that he was in a bit too much pain. An unfair amount. He watched Levi come to his side with worry on her face, while Gajeel kept thinking "I did it! I beat him! I… moved forward!"

Levi must have thought it quite strange for a man who just got hit by lightning to be grinning like that.

* * *

><p>This was a scene I rewrote after a previous published draft, to make it more interactive and have more words. Hopefully it's now more interesting and more absorbing to read. Please read and review!<p> 


	6. Victory's afterglow

Hazy. That's what Gajeel felt, being carried out of the church and back to the guild. He remembered lying down for what felt like hours. He imagined that everyone in the entire guild was exhausted and unable to move, even the Master. In his medley of memories, Gajeel remembered gazing dimly at the guild floor, wondering where the hell everyone was, before passing out again.

When he finally woke up to full consciousness, he was being tended to by Mirajane. He began groaning, and looking up to see her smiling face. _Ugh… how can anyone be so smiley in this sorta situation? _Gajeel looked around the guild, to see a building full of people groaning in pain, covered in bandages. It seemed that about half the group was hardly damaged, just needing a little attention here and there. The other half though was quite bad, needing serious rest and attention. It appeared that the better half was helping the worse half. Gajeel noted, with immense relief that the Master was running around, using his magic to help everyone out. He vaguely saw Erza telling him not to exert himself, but the Master paid no attention saying 'he wanted to look cool'.

…_He probably feels bad that he couldn't do anything during Luxus' attack. Hey, where the hell is that frigging punk?_

But Gajeel couldn't sniff him anywhere. And then he heard giggling.

"Oh Gajeel, sniffing around like that! Natsu did the same thing when he woke up! You're both so cute! Luxus isn't here." Gajeel almost felt sickened by her smile.

"Watch it." Gajeel growled, trying to intimidate her. When she just laughed at him, he started to get a little pissed off.

"Careful Gajeel. First see if you notice something… different about Mira." Gajeel turned to see the resident chick who always reeked of booze. What did she mean? But as Gajeel looked at Mira and observed her, he felt a shock.

_When the hell did she get that much magical power? _Gajeel felt like he was facing another monster, all over again. However, he decided Mira's smile meant she was not harmful. _Wait… what did she say about Salamander?_

"When did he wake up?" Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Oh… a few hours ago." Gajeel hissed in frustration. _Damn it. He's gonna think he's better than me, again!_

"Well then Gajeel, I'd say you're good enough to be left alone for now. Just take a little rest, okay?" Gajeel watched Mira saunter off, ready to help someone else.

He sighed, stretching his overtly sprained muscles. Broken bones… torn muscles… exhaustion. Just great. Gajeel's battle against Salamander left him able to walk properly in half an hour. In comparison, this was just ridiculous.

"Oh Gajeel! You're awake! Thank god!" Gajeel's eyed widened open and he looked, with shock, to his left. He was not expecting anyone to say something like that to him… and of course, it just had to be _her_.

Gajeel looked at her, absolutely confused. This was too much for his aching brain to compute. _Thank God? _Why would she say that? Why… did she have to go and say something so… like that? 'Inappropriate' was what Gajeel thought of it. He felt like adding 'disgustingly' to make it more satisfying for himself.

"Is something wrong?" Levi asked him, a worried look on her face.

Gajeel's eyes shot in the other direction. He was not used to interacting with people who regarded him like this. Her worried face, her concern, her complete lack of any kind of distance… jeez, didn't this girl know how to carry herself?

Without looking, he mumbled an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is no big deal."

_Now, go away._

"Are you sure? I mean Gajeel… you were out for so long! When I carried you back to the guild, I thought you were in critical condition!"

Gajeel's eyes now shot back to her.

"WHAT?" Gajeel coughed suddenly, at having spoken to loudly. The pain jolted in his ribs. But before Levi could react, he spat out his words in a hoarse voice.

"When did you carry me?"

Levi spoke while wondering why his face looked so… anguished? Terrified? It was a bit funny, actually.

"Well, you seemed conscious at first. But when I started to pick you up, you just groaned and couldn't move."

"So you _carried _me?" Gajeel's mind went blank.

"Well… we had to get you to the guild. Laki happened to be near us, and came when she heard Natsu's scream. She took Natsu, who was also knocked out, and Fried took Luxus and left. We haven't seen them yet…"

"You really picked me up and carried me? Seriously? How did you manage that?"

"Well, I mean, it wasn't that impossible!" Levi's cheeks flushed, and they puffed out in her frustration.

Gajeel felt somewhat… amused. Seeing her get upset at his unintentional teasing was a _much_ more relaxing environment for him. Especially more than sitting there, being worried about.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Of course I did! You were just lying there, I had to take you! And you looked really sick. On the way back, you kept mumbling this weird stuff. You said rabbit a couple of times."

_Huh…? Rabb- OH SHIT! The blue rabbit! Crap, I said that? I said that out loud? Oh god… I was hallucinating! Her hair was so bright and she was so tiny… _

"Did…did I say anything else?"

"Hmm? Well… not really. You were pretty out of it."

_Well… I guess I was getting freaked out. Still… frikking creepy. But that's not the real issue here!_

"But anyway Gajeel… I'm… really glad you're okay. You… really helped us out! If you weren't there, Natsu would be dead… the guild would be finished… everything would be in trouble. So thank you so much!" Levi suddenly bowed.

And that was the real issue. To carry him herself was a kind of gesture he simply hadn't been given before, and it was completely alien to him. For someone to make that exaggerated of an effort to look after him… especially… _her_!

Gajeel was alarmed. This was getting embarrassing.

"Hey, hold on! St… Stop that! I just… I just wanted to get back with Luxus, okay? I wanted to see him crushed."

Gajeel thought of his conversation with Makarov on that dump, and the words they shared. No, he wasn't gonna say anything about why he really did it.

"I'm not so sure, Gajeel." Levi laughed. "You wouldn't have shared the fight with Natsu then. I think you were doing it to save the guild."

Gajeel found her smile unnerving, and so he scowled in return. He was good at scowling. He didn't like how she so casually assumed his true intentions. And how she was _right_.

And Levi's smile did not falter. Then Gajeel noticed dark rings under her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? When did you last sleep?"

"Oh… haha, I must look horrible." Levi sheepishly scratched her head.

Gajeel felt yet another unfamiliar pang; it became difficult for him to hear that.

This girl had picked him up and carried him across the city, believed in him to save her guild after he almost destroyed it and did everything she could to help everyone when things looked dire. He didn't want her to put herself down like that; it was as if he felt there was something _wrong_ with that idea.

"Not really." Gajeel found himself saying. While it felt a little strange saying that, he found that he didn't regret it, as it was almost necessary to say. He wasn't quite sure how to feel at that moment.

"Huh?" Levi's surprised voice replied.

Gajeel frowned, not wanting to dwell over his words and rather hoping to brush over them.

"Mmm… nothing." Gajeel added. However, feeling the silence of the moment, he decided she might have gotten a wrong idea about his comment and decided to say something else.

"I mean, it's not really that noticeable." Gajeel internally hissed, finding his words making things more and more awkward for him.

"Answer my question, when did you sleep?" He was now in want of a subject change.

"Huh? Uh… oh. Well, I wasn't able to do much during the crises so… I've been helping out with all the first aid that I could."

"Well, I mean, not really." Gajeel replied to the statement.

_Again! Who the fuck says 'not really'!_ Gajeel decided to quickly continue his words before any unnecessary dwelling occurred.

"If you didn't let us out of there, Fairy Tail would probably be a lightning circus from hell by now. With an insane ringleader who would accept dead bodies and tacky, purple clothing as payment for entrance tickets."

Gajeel heard a stifled chuckle from her, and noticed her face suppressing laughter. He found himself preferring it to the dissatisfied look she had earlier.

"Seeing how hard someone fights isn't just about how many scars they have. Your job that day, letting me kick that bastards ass, was pretty damn important, right?"

Gajeel didn't look up. There was another moment of silence.

"Umm…th-thanks." Levi spoke quietly.

Gajeel glanced up to notice her looking away also. Her facial expression was hard to read. Her eyes seemed like they were frowning, but they also looked soft. She almost looked confused, but when he noticed her viciously fidgeting her fingers, he concluded she was tense. She probably wanted to get away from him by now, spending more time than she was happy with. Whatever.

"W-well, I should help other people. I hope you heal up! I think the Master wanted to talk to you by the way… anyway, bye." Levi scurried off, and Gajeel noticed that she was quite tense as she moved. He saw, from the corner of his eye, that she stayed without moving for a couple of seconds before tending to others.

_Weirdo… does strange things that don't make any sense. And confuses me. A lot. I know I freak you out, so go away. No need to try acting all tough by pretending you can be normal around me. _

Gajeel sighed and closed his eyes, feeling another wave of sleep coming on.

Still, he couldn't help but remember how sincere she sounded when she saw he had awakened.

* * *

><p>Read and review please!<p> 


	7. Feelings Iron's Warmth

This chapter is technically a prequel to the previous one. While I usually like to do things chronologically, I wanted to make this exception. I guess I wanted Gajeel to have three chapters straight to himself. Anyway, here we go.

* * *

><p>Levi was still a little breathless. Watching Natsu finally take down Luxus just brief minutes ago filled her with relief, and as a result she wanted to just collapse and go to sleep. But she couldn't do that just yet. After all, the guild was in shambles. She needed to help pick it back up again.<p>

Apparently, this meant literally picking up and carrying the guild members. When Laki came in, Levi was delighted.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Can you believe it? These two helped end all this madness! Now, let's take them back to the guild… we need to heal everyone." Levi exclaimed, grinning widely.

Laki was at first smiling at the joy of the situation. Then, seeing the two people who needed picking up, she paled. Using her magic, she crafted two wooden cart-like objects, complete with wheels.

"Well… I'm feeling kinda tired, so I'll take Natsu!" Laki pulled Natsu on, and scurried off. Levi had a feeling that Laki probably felt just a little more comfortable carrying the pink haired Dragon Slayer, and not just because he was the lighter one. Levi sighed. While she was ready to move him, it was still a bit daunting. Even though she knew she had nothing to be scared of, Gajeel did not appear like the kind who enjoyed being handled.

She rolled the cart over to where Gajeel was, rubbed her hands together, and grabbed onto his arm. She immediately hissed, seeing how pulling his arm upwards caused a small groan of pain from him.

Her body froze; she did not want to move even an inch. She wanted to get Gajeel onto the cart as smoothly as possible, but she inspected the numerous injuries on his body and decided it might not be so easy to accomplish. With some brief inspection, she ascertained that the majority of his injuries were on his torso. Broken ribs, horrible bruises, and burns. She frowned, unsure of how to move someone who would feel pain from even the slightest touch.

"Okay, all at once then!" Levi decided that if it happened quickly, the pain would be too brief to really suffer from.

Levi grabbed his arm again, and began to lift with all her might. She was shocked at how heavy he was; she wondered if his bones were made out of iron as well. But, even with her legs quivering and her muscles getting increasingly sore, she lifted him partially on her back and set him (maybe a little too abruptly) into the cart. As she placed his legs and arms in a more favorable position and aligned his torso with the orientation of the cart, she noticed he had not made a single sound of pain.

_A tough guy like him probably could handle it. All of it. _Levi realized, perhaps a little too slowly, the magnitude of what this man had done. Thanks to him, her guild was free. Her town wasn't destroyed, her guild members were alive, and everything could be okay again. She felt so grateful, looking at her comrade, and she began wheeling the cart, thinking that she should get him healed up as soon as possible.

She no longer had any kind of doubts. After he saved her from Luxus the first time, she was confused but decided to trust him. But now she felt herself truly _trusting _him; not just out of having no other options. She believed in his power and endurance from the start. What she had trouble with was to just what lengths he was willing to go in order to help their guild. But seeing his extremely injured form, and seeing him risk his life without a second's hesitation made her believe in him wholeheartedly. Levi was no longer afraid of him. She was no longer angry at him. She no longer felt any kind of discomfort around him, and had no reason to doubt his intentions in the least. She noticed that it was relieving to finally be able to think that way about him.

It was then that her thoughts were rather rudely interrupted when she felt that cart jump in her hands, and she herself stumbled forward. She looked down, and saw that the cart which had been carrying Gajeel for a good while now suddenly broke. A small piece of debris had gotten wedged into a wheel, which then came right off. Levi looked down and noted that the wood was actually quite thin at some parts of the cart. She realized Laki must have been rather tired upon making it, and this was the result. Levi looked at the street she was on, realizing she had mere minutes to reach the guild. But with the cart like this, her options were indeed quite limited.

She would have to carry him.

Once again, she rubbed her hands together, took a sharp breath, and yanked his body up as quickly as she could. She then rested one of his arms around her left shoulder, and leaned the majority of his weight against her right side. His legs dragged against the ground, and his face fell slightly into her blue hair. Levi cursed silently at how heavy he was, and then began her laborious walk.

After a few minutes of stepping, Levi nearly jumped at hearing a strange voice buzz into her head.

"...Rabbit… get away." Levi was very confused as to what Gajeel was mumbling about, and he went on for a few minutes more of walking.

Levi began to notice a few things as she moved. His hands for one, were not as rough as she imagined. When his left hand first brushed against her arm, she expected it to be very course, but it wasn't. She wondered if turning his hands into iron protected the skin. She found herself waiting for his hand to brush against her, trying to become sure about how they felt. She also, under the smell of burnt clothes and blood, found a rough scent of iron exuding from him. Each time she sniffed at it, it left her nose too quickly to leave an impression, and she immediately wanted to sniff him again so that his smell would fully register into her mind.

It was when Levi felt herself beginning to sweat due to effort and felt a terrible ache in her shoulder that she saw the Guild in front of her. With a triumphant squeal, she tottered a bit more until she finally entered the building. Inside, she was shocked to find it buzzing with activity. Several of the guild's hired waitresses were fluttering around, taking drinks and medicine in trays and handing them out. The guild had about 20 members in it so far as Levi could see. Most of them were sitting down or groaning in pain, but a few members were still functioning. Cana in particular was taking charge.

"Mira, you don't have to strain yourself so much; get Sun to help you carry that. Everybody, don't refuse the drinks! _Drink them_! Alzack, Visca is fine, let her work. You just concentrate on getting everybody into- Levi!"

Levi was startled at being addressed, and smiled weakly. It warmed her to see how energetic the guild could be in just about any situation.

"If you can move, then get ready to help out. What are you holding that guy for, anyway?"

Levi felt a little uncomfortable at hearing that. Why was it so strange to carry one of her guild mates? When injured to his extent, and especially considering what he had done? Levi was about to speak until she heard another voice.

"Levi, if you wanted Gajeel's arms around you, why did you bother having me make that cart?" Levi turned to see Laki, with a somewhat smug look on her face. Then the words hit Levi.

"Wha… What! No! No, I- I mean"

"Levi," laughed Cana. "That guy has done a lot for us, hasn't he? Laki told us all about it. But, why didn't you use the cart you were given? Did you really feel THAT grateful towards him?" Cana's face was even slier than Laki's.

"NO! It broke. The cart, it-"

"ONLY A MAN SHOULD HAVE TO CARRY A MAN!" Levi was once again cut off, this time by an overly energetic, massive mage. Elfman grabbed onto Gajeel, and hoisted him up, off of Levi.

As he was pulled off, Levi felt Gajeel's left hand drop down to her waist from her shoulder, and slide up along her spine when he was pulled. Her entire back tingled, and then she felt a little shiver. It also felt great to have the weight of her right side finally gone.

"Elfman, good thinking. Go put Gajeel in a rest ward, he needs to lie down it looks like. Mira can tend to him later on. For now, help carry people here. Levi, you go with Visca to find and help any more guildmates. We're in for a long day… the Fantasia parade was supposed to be tomorrow, but there's no way we can do it that soon. Well, get going!"

Levi joined a smiling Visca and ventured outside the guild. Together they began going on a patrol for other members, finding anybody and everybody they could, and helping transport them to the guild.

For a while, Levi's thoughts kept going back to Gajeel's scent and the brushing of his hand against her arm. She also couldn't forget the sensation she had when Gajeel's hand slid up her spine.


	8. Losing one's senses

Firstly, let me explain this 'blue rabbit' business. Essentially, due to Gajeel's pain from blood loss in his battle with Luxus and the brain scrambling jolt he must have felt when he got electrocuted while saving Natsu, Gajeel's mind got completely messed. He couldn't think straight and in his condition saw Levi as a blue rabbit, natsu as a talking salmon and Fried as some kind of a parrot. That's all it was.

Second of all, sorry for the wait. I've been settling into college and even though I do get free time, I barely spend any of it just doing little personal projects like this. Seriously, games I wanna play, books I wanna read, little things like that I haven't done in weeks. Ugh. Well, my goal is to catch this fic up to the current story line, and I plan to achieve that. So here goes the latest chap, set a few hours after the last. For those who are jumping chapters, this is a few hours after Natsu and Gajeel had their double dragon victory against Luxus, and the guild is getting back up.

"Solid Script: Water!"

As the words flew off a page and turned into clear liquid, the same hands which made them come to life scooped the water up. The Solid Script mage splashed the water onto her face, and after rubbing for a second, she sighed. It had taken nearly 4 hours of constant moving and organizing to get all injured people into the Guild, in places to rest, and to arrange for their healing. Cana was having a terrible time at first, though Erza and Mirajane aided her in organizing and tending to as many people as possible. Levi was walking back to Guild with sore feet, an aching head and a tired spirit. She wanted nothing more than to simply recline and wake up from this continuing nightmare.

Upon entering the guild and setting down some of the supplies she had just been sent to buy, Levi looked up. While there was still activity, things seemed more organized. No one was groaning in pain anymore, and while some were resting no one was in a terrible state. She began examining some of the injured, and was happy to see that many were smiling. Despite all their pain, they had overcome another struggle.

"Gray, I won't tell you again!"

"Back off Cana! I'm already completely healed."

"Completely healed my ass! You're still limping and your bruises are getting terrible."

"How can you see my brui- OH SHIT! WHERE'S MY SHIRT!"

Levi sighed at watching Gray struggle to get up to help. Despite him being one of the more powerful Fairy Tail members, a potential S Class candidate for this year according to many, he wasn't able to fight many major opponents in the battle. According to Lucy, he left Bickslow barely harmed at all. It must have been very damaging for his pride, as he insisted (and failed) to bandage his own wounds, thus not causing any more trouble.

When Levi saw this, she shook off her tiredness and with a determined face decided to work more. In truth, she felt rather pathetic. She was, as she feared, the only member of Fairy Tail present who was not even remotely injured. She didn't go out trying to help the others after breaking Fried's barriers, and she didn't even know any kind of spell that could help take down Luxus' thunder lacrima in the sky, and thus watched rather pathetically as everyone else took them down. She wanted to do her best now to make up for the inability to be as useful as the others. Particularly the two dragon slayers. Her eyes wandered to where they were, and she found them both resting in the far corner of the Guild. However, what she saw surprised her.

"Hey, Mira-san! How come Natsu and Gajeel aren't treated fully?" The two dragon slayers looked like they had been only cursorily tended to.

"Well, Levi-chan, we figured it would be for the best. Those two are in stable condition, aren't bleeding, and aren't even complaining of pain. Well, because they're unconscious. This whole time we had to worry about saving those who were scattered around town, and some of us were really hurting. We had to leave those two for later."

Mira's face was regretful as she spoke, and Levi frowned at how things had turned out. Those two deserved help the most.

"Anyway Levi-chan, Lucy-chan just went to get some materials to help Natsu. Why don't you do the same for Gajeel, since you're free now?"

Levi blinked. To be honest, she had not expected that to be the answer to the problem. She felt a bit of surprise welling up inside her, which somehow turned into something different. While it was dull and weak, it felt like excitement.

_I'm happy to be helping my new comrade and friend. _Levi left it at that, and the answer satisfied her.

She ran to the tables to find adequate medical supplies in order to begin her treatment. She then took them to Gajeel's table, brought over a small stool which she set beside him and pulled over another tiny table on wheels in which to set up her first medicine kit.

Levi had some experience with healing. Her two lovely teammates had a tendency to be injured, so Levi had some practice with dressing wounds, stopping bleeding, tending to bruises and applying primary aid. For someone like Gajeel who, despite being heavily injuerd, was no longer in critical condition, such skills were adequate.

She would begin by wiping of any dried blood from his wounds to have a better look at things. At about the same time, she peeled of some fragments of his shirt and jacket and lifted off the blanket covering his legs (Elfman had removed has pants and left him in boxers to look at his broken leg).

At first, Levi winced. The purple hue on his skin, the heavy bruising, cuts and scratches all over his torso, the horrible swelling on his leg… it was an almost heart wrenching sight.

However, then Levi felt a whisper of the skin on his stomach as she was brushing off some fabric of his shirt. And then she felt a little different about the display before her.

So far, she had often seen shirtless men. She had to somewhat strip her two teammates whenever they were too injured, and she would often see the massive Elfman or the ridiculous Gray parade around without clothes. She had grown up with those images, and thus she shrugged them of as natural, usually not even giving them a second glance. Gajeel was different.

He was not quite as massive as Elfman, and not as lean as Gray. Instead, each spot of muscle has a rough exterior and bulged outwards, but all the indentations on his body were very sharp and clean cut. Seeing him shirtless like this made him appear to have a certain kind of power, a certain atmosphere deserving of respect. It was only hard work which could have given him this appearance, and the fact that he never went out his way to show it off gave him an ever more imposing atmosphere. Even unconscious and injured, lying down uselessly, he had a domineering atmosphere around him.

Levi was absolutely enthralled. She began to watch his chest rise and fall with his heavy breaths, watching his muscles ripple with the expansions and contractions. And then, in a jolt, she broke out of the trance. She saw a small but sharp scar on the center of his chest. This one was not fresh, and looked like some kind of burn into his skin… it ran deep. Levi knew exactly what it was. It was the scar which had for the first time begun to change her opinion of this man before her.

How different to see it now… no longer confused as she was before, but feeling horribly guilty. She remembered her legs turning into jelly and only protecting herself with her arms. But he had no fear. He moved forward and got the job down, with the decisiveness of a true warrior. Of a comrade.

She began tending to him, slowly. She wound bandages around him, tightly. She applied healing creams to his cuts. She checked for any major internal damage, that she would inform the healing mages of for later. She pressed her palms against his abdomen and used the little healing magic she knew to examine, to see what was wrong with him. Slowly, she worked, allowing her hands to gently pass over his body.

With each touch, she felt herself falling more in tune with in, falling deeper and deeper into a kind of trance. She was no longer thinking, not even flustered. Simply slowly and steadily tending to him, until finally, she had done all she knew. His torso, his arms, and his leg were given the necessary first aid. She could not do more. She checked the time and found that almost an hour had elapsed. She has made sure to bandage each inch of skin with the utmost skill, leaving nothing to a chance of failure. Then she looked up at his face, for he needed some patching up there as well.

She found it so strange, to see his normally scowling or tense face completely relaxed. How could his face bend that way? How could it stay that way? How else could it move, she wondered. In this soft bewilderment, she reached out to stroke his face, to attempt seeing just how soft or solid it was. But before she could touch him, she felt his breath on her fingertips. And once again, she was abruptly removed from her trance. Only this time, the trance had been much deeper. She knew what she was doing, but no thoughts were going on in her head. No feelings, nothing. Just moving through, listening to what her body told her.

But now that was over. Levi was breathing very heavily. Her face was flushed, and she looked at her quivering hands.

_What was I just doing!_

Levi couldn't believe it. Touching his torso like that, feeling the contours of his muscles, memorizing the touch of his skin… she wasn't healing him, she was practically ravaging-

She shook her head abruptly. She stopped, and took deep breaths, trying to stay calm. She relaxed herself for a bit, but then curiosity got the better of her. What was she feeling about what just happened? How was she feeling?

She took another breath, and in her mind, asked herself one question.

_Why did I do that?_

As an answer, she felt a quiver inside her. It was a kind of excitement. Fresh and energizing, an enjoyable feeling. But at the same time, it wasn't like when she was about to pick up a book. She knew the wonders of reading, but here she felt more confusion as she felt so clueless about whatever it was that was giving her this excitement. Curiosity, excitement… it was a shivering sensation from her gut. Just like when his hand brushed on her spine or when she witnessed his bare chest. It was something new, and invigorating.

Levi shook herself in her sheer confusion, and backed off; she nearly ran from his now bandaged body. She went to Mira and stammered that her job was done, and walked away before she could even get a full reply. Now she was no longer with him, and she looked back at that time as memory rather than an experience. She could barely remember any specific details of what she said or how she healed him. Instead it was like a haze in her memory, one that confused her and left her senses jumbled. As Lucy dragged her by the wrist to get to other work, Levi was grateful to feel herself gradually putting the thoughts away and focusing on her other tasks.

But every hour or so, she would look back to check on Gajeel's status. Feeling glad he got some proper help from Mira, and waiting for him to awake.

_Hours and hours later_.

Levi was sitting with her head in her hands, groaning in discomfort. She wanted to sleep, quite badly. Healing took magical energy, and even then walking around Magnolia all day long did a number on her stamina. But she couldn't sleep… with her comrades struggling as they were and preparations for the fair to think about, she had to keep on pushing. She needed some kind of pick me up, or energetic burst.

And she got it when Mira sweetly informed her that Gajeel was awake.

Levi's eyes widened and her sleep left her for a short instant, before starting to well back in. But Levi ignored it.

For hours now, she was concerned. Gajeel and Natsu had both been out, for ages. They were the last ones to wake up, and everyone else was already starting to move around with activity while those two silent figures lay without any movement aside from the breaths they heaved. When Natsu awoke first, Levi feared that Gajeel might have fallen into a coma. With the lightning going directly into his system right before he was knocked out, and with his body broken in so many places, she wondered if it could be weeks before his body allowed him to see the light of day again. She felt horrible guilt at not helping them in the fight, or not tending to him better. But there he was now, and how happy she felt.

She ran to him.

She sputtered her words at first, thanking god. But his surprised face and unhappy expression made her realize how random and awkward she must have sounded. She almost wanted to run back and undo it, but she didn't want to move. Not after having been worried for so long.

So, they continued talking and Levi began filling the silences with her words, and bit by bit she explained the situation. Unlike when she healed him, she was now painfully aware of every second, but found that soon the situation eased itself. She felt proud saying she managed to carry him, and felt relieved upon hearing his joke, and felt a strange tingle that she enjoyed upon hearing his concern for her.

But when she left and had to go off, she paused for a second after walking for a bit. All these feelings were conflictingly heavy, and they made her feel all the more tired. In one sense they felt dull enough to ignore, or at least they felt natural considering the situation. But the strange tingles, the weird joy at his concern and the ultimately odd experience bandaging him up were things she could not forget. However Levi was a cautious, calculating girl who did not like jumping to conclusions or deciding things too quickly. And when it came to something like this, which was so difficult to even think about, sometimes Levi wanted to stow it away. So Levi took a break from the odd thoughts that had been plaguing her for the past two days or so, shook her head, and got to work. She would finish early to get a nice, long sleep.


	9. Nicest of the Nice

Hello everyone. I wish I updated sooner, but I just got out of the mood of writing, and was too caught up on everything else that was going on. My first semester is about to end, and before finals cramming happens, I wanted to get this done. For all Gajeel Levi fans out there, the latest chapter happens to have the author making Levi's feelings for Gajeel official on the cover page… maybe that makes you happy, haha. But yeah, every few days I'd see another person either favorite this story or put it on story alert, and that silent support is what drove me to continue writing. I hope that this story can be one which Gajeel Levi fans on this site can enjoy in general. And if it's just a handful of fans, then either way I want to keep writing.

….

Gajeel sighed, limping painfully along up the stairs. It was time for him to deliver the necessary information to Master Makarov. The last meeting with Ivan nearly scared the crap out of him… Gajeel remembered the sensation of being intensely peered at by that man, and remembered the ominous words.

"Never tell anyone about the location of this place!" Gajeel could not help but remember that same shiver as he walked up to Makarov to do just that. However, it was his responsibility, and he would not shirk away. He needed to do that much to get closer to belonging to this guild.

As he reached the upper floor, he sighed and peered down. The fact that he would go so far just to belong to the guild, while not something he doubted, truly was still a strange thought to consider. He kept shaking his head, almost unable to believe his change of heart and change of thoughts over the past few events.

_Just to belong with these wimpy little fairies, huh? _

But he wasn't so bothered by that thought anymore. He just shrugged it off, and finally reached the top of the stairs. He paused to lean over the banister, looking down at the members of his guild. As per usual they were loud, rambunctious, and celebrating like idiots. Gajeel wondered if they were on morphine, considering how they were ignoring the pain of their overtly bandaged bodies and jumping around like nothing had ever happened. A mood like that was just too strange for someone such as Gajeel to really understand.

As he looked down, he noticed a particularly smaller and more excited member of the guild jumping around. Gajeel sighed as he watched her excited figure.

_Isn't she embarrassed… acting all hyper like that?_

Gajeel still didn't really understand her. How quickly she seemed to act nice in front of him, how happy she acted when he was healed, and how much she tried to help him in those situations… truth be told, Gajeel owed her. Not just for all the good she had done, but because of the way she acted. It made him uncomfortable at first… it was impossible for anyone to be that nice to someone who had caused that much pain. But being in this guild, Gajeel understood that perhaps things were different. There was one rule that Metallicana always taught him, one that he always believed in. "Things can be any way you like; but only if you're strong enough." Gajeel thought that thus, it was those who had the most power who controlled the world.

But that wasn't it. Metallicana wasn't so small minded. The key word was "strong"… what did strong mean? It wasn't just magical power or fighting technique, Gajeel learned. It could be anything. Anything that could make things happen. A person who can make the most delicious food is strong. A person who can make people laugh whenever he wants is strong. These are abilities that people have, and if used in the right way they can be useful for them. But the most surprising ability is the ability to make and keep friends close. Gajeel understood now that this is what beat Phantom, and this is what made Fairy Tail what it was.

And that's why Gajeel trusted Levi. He no longer doubted her feelings as fake or forced, it was how she felt. Fairy Tail wanted to make things such that values like friendship or trust were the most valued… and they achieved this with strength. Both the strength of their magic and the strength of their heart. So that's why in this guild, such feelings of camaraderie aren't so weird after all.

Gajeel sighed, scratching his head. He still couldn't help but think Levi was unusual. No one else accepted Gajeel as fast, and in general the guild was very quiet towards him. Slowly, however, people started talking to him and trying to know him better. Mira especially made an effort to make him seem welcome. The master would speak to him too at times. But only Levi jumped to accepting him so fast.

The nicest mage of the nicest guild… that's what she seemed like. Funny, considering that Gajeel was called the meanest of the meanest guild before this. He sighed. This whole thing made him feel even worse about what he did to her. He wondered if it would be better not to see her anymore, just to not go through that guilt.

"Oh, Gajeel! Will you be joining the fantasia festival?"

Gajeel turned to Makarov, who cheerfully greeted him.

… … ….

Gajeel smirked as he went down the stairs. Having passed that anti-Fairy Tail information made him feel a little better about his position in the guild. He was reminded that he too had something important which he could offer.

"Oh, Gajeel Are you sure you can be walking like that, by yourself?" Gajeel turned once more, this time to see the girl who had been occupying his thoughts. He paused for a moment, remembering what he had contemplated. He decided that she really was concerned for him, and that all her words were more sincere than he gave them credit for.

"Tch, what do you think, shorty? I could walk with no legs, if I wanted."

"Well, I don't really know about that…" Levi gave a confused look, and then smiled slightly, glad to see he was energetic.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, though?"

"What, you wanna carry be halfway across town again? Please, let me forget that."

"H-hey!" Levi blushed slightly. "And what was so bad about that!"

Gajeel responded by shaking his head.

"It's just one of those things that a man can't ever be proud of."

"Hey! Levi! Hurry up and help us get ready for the parade!"

Gajeel looked to see a very perturbed Jet and Droy, perhaps upset at Gajeel hogging 'their' Levi. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, finding their antics a little silly. He decided to put a little salt on their wounds before he left.

"Well, I gotta go… I need to learn tomorrow's routine or else we're all in trouble. I'll… see you later I guess!" Levi smiled at him and began to turn the other way.

But before she did, Gajeel put his hand on her head, and ruffled her hair.

"Sure, don't mess up."

Gajeel then left, but not before catching a glimpse of the shocked faces of Jet and Droy.

_Best idea I've had all day. _

Gajeel also noticed Levi's face, reddening rather quickly. But he didn't give that much thought as of yet.


	10. Smooth moves, Dragon

Hey, guys. One last chapter before my second semester starts. As a New Year's present (sure, why not) it's my longest one yet. So be dears, and give me a review for my New Year!

* * *

><p>Levi's jaw dropped yet again, and she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. It was one thing to see her guild members suddenly walk in through the door, looking thoroughly injured and scratched up. It was another thing to see them yelling in joy at the sight of everyone, as if they had been gone for weeks when Levi was sure she had seen them mere hours ago. But easily the strangest thing was to see a small and familiar looking girl cradled between Elfman and Mirajane, and hearing the story of how it all happened.<p>

"So, Lisanna didn't really die, but went to an alternate world?" Levi began, attempting to recap. "And Lu-chan and the others went there too for the past many days? And you saw an alternate Fairy Tail with alternate members and –"

"Don't worry about it, Levi-chan!" Lucy said, smiling radiantly. "We helped that world take care of its problems, saved all of you, and now we're back!"

Levi accepted Lucy's warm hug, but was still confused.

"So, Mystogan… he'd spent the last seven years trying to protect our world from the alternate world's King? And in the end, he saved the world by becoming the leader and actually getting rid of the magic? And after that he – "

"Forget about it already, Levi-chan!" Lucy kept insisting. "Even though we won't see him anymore, Mystogan is happy now! He was a really good guy, and a true member of our guild, even though none of us ever got close to him. But, even though we lost him, look what we got in return!"

Levi agreed with that part wholeheartedly. She hadn't seen such a pure smile on Mira's face in what felt like ages, and Elfman was probably going to scold himself tomorrow for how unmanly his crying was. She looked around to see everyone in the Guild having the time of their life. Juvia fawning over Gray, worrying for his safety over the battle that she missed. Lisanna hugging everyone she remembered, and with care avoiding the perverted old men. Gajeel laughing merrily, enjoying the –

What?

Levy once again rubbed her eyes, wondering what kind of magic she was under. But, as far as she could tell, Gajeel The Iron Dragon was absolutely jolly, holding up some kind of living Teddy for everyone to see. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over, and saw Gajeel laughing in the face of one Max.

"GIHIHIHI! Now, pay up! That's another three beers!"

"You cheated, Gajeel!" A very embarrassed looking Max called out. "That wasn't a cat! That was some kinda monster!"

Suddenly, Gajeel's face stopped smiling, and a demonic scowl appeared.

"The hell did you just say about my cat?"

Max cowered instantly, sputtering an apology and running to get the beers.

"Umm… what happened to Max-san?" Gajeel turned around to Levi's voice. To her surprise, she saw his eyes lighting up at the sight of her, and was taken aback by the reaction, feeling an irregular jump in her chest.

"Ohhh! Its you! Hey, how about a little arm wrestling contest, loser buys the winner a drink? Oh no, not me, my cat!" Gajeel was grinning, as if he just bought a new toy and he wanted everyone in the world to know about it.

Levi looked down at the said cat. _He's been having people arm wrestle this little guy_?

"Hello. My name is Panther Lily; Lily for short. Please forgive this fool's impudence."

Levi gave a yelp, both at the creatures ability to speak, and the uncharacteristically deep voice.

"You… you're like Happy and Wendy! Lu-chan said, an exceed, right?"

"That's right, Gihihi! I finally get my own cat. Now, introduce yourself, ugh… shorty?"

Levi's eyes widened. _Sh…shorty_?

"Hey, watch what you call Levi!" Droy angrily interjected.

"Whatever she's called, it's her turn to arm wrestle Lily!"

"Gajeel, for the last time! No more scaring your guildmates. And in any case, I think I'm getting too tired to keep my transformation up."

"No problem, Lily! If its Levi, she couldn't even beat a regular cat!" Warren added merrily to the conversation.

_Not… even a regular cat_?

"Hey, what's with that, Warren!" Jet angrily retorted. "Picking on Levi because of her small stature!"

_Small… stature_?

"Hmph! Being mean just because of her physical limitations…" Droy added, a stern look on his face.

…_Limitations_?

"Umm, everyone, I think that's quite enough. No more arm wrestling contests." Lily was actually the oldest there, and had to be responsible. Levi however took it another way.

"Why! Think I can't take you, huh!"

Everyone was taken aback. Levi's face was red, and she was trying to look very mean. Unfortunately, it was more cute than intimidating.

"All of you saying whatever you like… C'mon Lily! I'll take you on. But Loser needs to pay up enough for FIVE beers!"

Everyone went quiet for a second. But then one man spoke up, a Dragonish grin on his face.

"Gihihi, good!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Gajeel, I got the beers you asked fo-" Max stopped abruptly upon seeing the facial expressions of everyone there. "Umm… I-I'll just leave them here."<p>

Levi sat on the table they were using, and put her arm out.

"Lets go!"

"W-wait… we don't have to do this!" Lily tried insisting.

"Oi Lily, you gonna disrespect her by refusing?" Gajeel asked while raising an eyebrow.

Lily, frowning heavily, sat across her.

"First, both of you have some of the beer here to settle your nerves!" Warren suggested. Levi and Lily both did so, drinking a small amount from their glasses. Levi began blinking, and after looking to both sides, she gulped again, but not from the beer.

…_What have I gotten myself into! I got carried away a little bit, and now… I don't know why, but I get the feeling this cat is stronger than he looks… somebody help!_

"Wait! Let me do it in her place! I'll pay if I lose myself, too!" Jet bravely offered, stepping up.

"J-Jet!" Levi was surprised, and felt a small surge of relief. But also a small surge of guilt.

"Oh, is that what you wanna do? Go ahead then, shorty. Let your knight in tacky clothing take the fall for you." Gajeel smirked as he spoke.

"Hold on one second! What's your problem, Gajeel! Getting her mad and then forcing her to – "

"He's not forcing me, Jet." Levi suddenly said. "And he wasn't the only one who provoked me. But it doesn't matter now; I agreed and I'm gonna do it!"

Jet and Droy frowned, both realizing they couldn't do anything to help Levi. At this rate she would make a fool of herself!

"Oh! So you've got guts. Then let's make the rules more interesting; you can only use your magic after I say go! Got that, Lily? Only transforming after I say go. And Lily, _don't _go easy on her. You'll make her look stupid." Gajeel gleefully explained the rules.

"Oh, Levi can use magic too then!" Jet exclaimed happily. Then his face fell. "But what could she do to stop Lily! Burn him? Get him wet? He won't let go even if she drops a magic anvil on his head!"

Levi gulped. Was this cat so fearsome after his transformation?

_Wait… could I maybe beat him before he transforms? No, look at his face! Someone that serious would be way too quick. Then, could I maybe take him head on? No, he was able to beat Max, who's bigger than me! What… what can I_

"Hey, bookworm." Levi was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see two red eyes gazing at her. "Think less about why you're gonna lose and more about how you can win."

Levi looked up, and became quiet for a second. What could he mean…?

"Enough stalling!" Levi jumped and turned around to see Master Makarov of all people, joining in the celebrations. "Start the match! Show him what you can do, Levi!"

Levi gulped. She didn't want to call more people over to the fuss. She put her arm, nervously.

"Okay, lets go! Remember, no magic until I say go!" Gajeel spoke out loud, grinning. "And keep in mind: don't go easy, and win with your power!"

"Darn that Gajeel, he's rallying his cat more and more! Is he making fun of Levi?" Droy grit his teeth in the background.

"Okay, hands together!" As Levi touched the paw of the small cat before her, she wondered in her mind about what he would do.

_Win with his power? What kind of power can he have? He's so weak-looking after all, but he still has something up his sleeve? Wait… wait up! There's gotta be something… something I can do to stop him! Even if it's just long enough to win for a second! _

Levi remembered Gajeel's words, telling her to think of a way to win. _Hmmph… all I remember is how he called me Shorty, and then Bookworm. Book…worm…? WAIT! THAT'S IT!"_

"READY…. SET…!" Levi instantly looked up, and stuffed a hand in her bag.

"GO!"

In front of her, Levi saw a small cloud of gas appear, followed by a monstrous creature appearing before her. The cute paw turned into a deadly grip. But, Levi's wild imagination caused her to predict a much more fearsome creature, and so she was not surprised by the transformation. Instead she pulled out her notebook and pen with lightning speed.

She felt Lily's hand getting tighter, and opened a page. She felt a strong pressure on her right arm, and placed the pen on the paper.

And just as she was about to feel her wrist pulled to the table surface, she pulled it off.

A small poof of her own came forth, this one emerging from the page. Three sliced kiwis popped up.

"Solid Script: Kiwi!"

Everyone in the area scratched their heads, wondering what the purpose of this move was.

"Levi, what was the point of that?" Max asked. Levi responded by letting out a battle cry, and twisting her right arm along her elbow.

_Not enough to stop Lily_ was what everyone thought. But, to their surprise, Lily's arm was moving to her force. They looked at his face, and gasped in surprise.

"Lily!" shouted out Gajeel. "Your face is frikkin embarrassing, what are you doing!"

Lily had a mixture of euphoria and dizziness on his face, and was staring blanky into the wall in front of him.

"Ki…kiwis…" he muttered.

"Don't you know? This is how a cat reacts to the smell of kiwis!" Levi remembered the book she read on the subject just a month ago. With these words, Levi slammed her opponents wrist into the table.

"I WIN!"

Everyone was silent. And then they cheered! Jet and Droy did a victory dance, Lily smiled and took a bite out of the produced Kiwis, and Max took the chance to drink one of the beers he owed Gajeel.

Makarov walked over to Gajeel's side.

"That was strange of you to do, you know? Even if it was kind."

Gajeel didn't face him.

"She definitely looks happy, and you reminded her that she has her own talents to be proud of, but don't you look like the pathetic one right now? Are you okay with that compromise?"

Another moment of silence passed.

"What are you talking about old man? I thought for sure I'd win that… there go my five beers."

"I see, I see! Too bad for you, then." Makarov laughed jovially, playing along. _This boy is certainly growing. _

Mira came over, a tray of five beers in her hand.

"Here you go, Levy-chan! You won these fair and square! I'll get the money from Gajeel-kun later."

"Oh-oh!" Levi blushed, shocked that she asked for those, since she wasn't even planning on drinking them. "I… I don't mind if I share!"

As soon as she said that, a whirl of action happened and only one of the five remained. All around her, someone was drinking her earnings. But she was happy! She had proven herself in front of everyone.

"Wow, Levi!" Lisanna came up, a smile on her face. "That was amazing! I got completely captured by that cat, you know!"

"Oh, you saw that? Hehe." Levi was happy to show such a display to her old friend. But, she wouldn't start chatting with her just yet.

"Hold on, Lisanna." Levi moved up to take the last beer on the tray, and looked around.

She saw what she was looking for, and walked towards a bickering pair.

"What do you mean, I have to pay?" A small black cat could be seen yelling.

"You were the one who lost, right! You pay!" Gajeel yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Then give me the money for all the times I won!"

"No way! You didn't ask for it then!"

"Well I want it now! You said you would feed me, anyway!"

"You're a cat, aren't you? You can just eat anything, it'll be fine!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Lily's vein popped. "Fine then, I'll eat everything in your fridge!"

"Ohhh?" Gajeel grinned manically. "Okay then, enjoy it! I bet you're gonna love what you see!"

"Ummm, Gajeel?" Both figures turned to look at the small girl.

"H-here!" Levi handed the beer forward. "I wasn't planning on drinking it, and… um, you should take it, since I think Max isn't gonna give you yours anymore…"

"What! That little… okay, fine then." Gajeel reached forward and grabbed the glass.

"Good job by the way." He once again reached out to ruffle her hair, and Levi's face went a little pink as he did so. She was still caught off guard by the action.

"Y... yeah."

"So, what's this little drink for, anyway?"

"Just my way… of saying thanks!"

Gajeel's eyes widened a bit, and then narrowed as he scowled.

"Thanks for _what_? I didn't do _anything_."

For the first time, Levi laughed at this scowl, somewhat understanding the reason behind it.

"No reason. See you then. Oh, and nice to meet you, Lily!"

As Levi skipped away, Lily grinned.

"Smooth moves, Tiger."

"Shut it!" Gajeel snarled. "…And its Dragon. Not tiger, Dragon."

Lily chuckled to himself, and watched Levi's retreating figure. _Looks like life with this guy might be slightly more interesting than I thought.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Thanks for the read!<p> 


	11. Annoying and Fun

Well, this chapter came out a little faster. Guess I was brimming with inspiration… or something. I saw that even if my reviews aren't jumping, each chapter brings more people to my story alert or even favorite story list, so I'm glad the material appeals to people to an extent. This part takes from the manga chapter regarding the announcement of the S Class. Open up the page and take a good look at Gajeel's face as he talks to Levi. If you read it with the subtext I've written, you might have a good laugh! Anyway, here we go.

* * *

><p>"Wh-…why wasn't I included!"<p>

Gajeel was devastated. For once, the guild was doing something interesting. S-Class… finally, a challenge, something to enjoy to its fullest. The only requirement: being a strong and useful guild member. Something Gajeel was certain he had, but… his name was not called as one of the potential candidates.

"I've heard about your standing in the guild. I guess they can't trust you yet," Lily offered, looking at Gajeel's completely perturbed face.

"NO! That's not it! I can't tell you, but that's not it!" Makarov was essentially putting the fate of Fairy Tail in his hands! There's no way he wasn't trusted. So what the hell was going on!

"I heard from Erza."

Shocked, Gajeel turned to face the mentioned mage.

"Heh heh… its too early."

_Dammit!_ That made sense. It was annoying how much sense it made. Gajeel knew that from day one, Erza had her doubts on Gajeel. Not that he could really blame her, but she seemed to be a little unreasonable! Gajeel beat Laxus, helped save Edolas, and even personally rescued Erza from being a glorified battery for the rest of her life. This was ridiculous!

To get trust from her seemed harder to do than with anyone else in the guild; even the people he personally beat up that time. Speaking of which, that was another thing on his mind.

_She became a candidate, huh_?

Levy was more surprised than joyful looking, but she expressed her happiness in her own way, through her small and compact smile. The two idiots next to her though seemed to ignore her plea for modesty completely.

Gajeel grinned slightly. He felt a bit of pride in knowing that Makarov agreed with him. Despite her smaller amount of magical energy and her weak-as-hell teammates, Gajeel knew from the day she let him escape from that rune that she could do things which the others may sorely need at vital times.

Without realizing it, Gajeel ended up setting the arm wrestling contest as a chance for her to showcase this. Gajeel was getting tired of her lack of self confidence and that look on her face which said 'Umm… maybe I can do it?'. The public display from before was meant to help her move away from it. After all, the look annoyed him. Gajeel really didn't want to think that there was any other reason he felt so compelled to help her enjoy some pride.

Come to think of it, that annoying look on her face was showing itself again. Just two minutes of celebration and already she's looking like she lost the whole thing.

_Tsk, again? I better go fix this. Cause its annoying…yeah. _

"Huh! My magic is better suited for combat!"

Gajeel scowled; the two were arguing over who would be her partner. He hoped they realized this wasn't a date, but it was actually for the bookworm's sake? Besides, the two of them were hopeless.

_Sigh_.

Gajeel's keen ears did not let this sound go unnoticed. He saw the look on Levi's face earlier, and now she seemed discontent entirely. She probably realized she had it tough enough already, and with these two nitwits lining up as her partner, her chances weren't getting any higher.

Gajeel knew in an instant what he had to do; something which would make her stronger, give her a chance, allow him to continue expressing at least some courtesy of gratitude for his actions AND give him a chance to have some fun.

As Gajeel stepped up behind her and got ready to give his proposal, he felt a strange tingle. It was an excitement. In his mind he knew she would say yes, and he didn't feel worried about being rejected at all. But for some reason, there was a sense of excitement in front of him. Unlike the battle excitement, this tingled lightly through his body and made him swallow from a dry throat. Gajeel however, ignored it.

He felt girly for having to experience that ridiculous tingle. To shake it off, he made a more badass pose than he had done in a while.

"If you really want to be S Class, then I'll lend you a hand." Gajeel was satisfied with this opening line, and equally pleased with the shocked expressions of both Jet and Droy. The disastrous duo seemed to realize just what was going on.

"Gajeel!" Levi looked surprised, up at him.

Gajeel felt that feeling inside him suddenly surge slightly, and this annoyed him even further. The feeling was truthfully rather faint. But it was unlike anything he had felt in, well, a very long time.

Still not liking it, Gajeel decided for an even more evil grin.

_I'll protect you from all of them. _

"I'll bash up anyone you don't like."

Gajeel mentally coiled from the thought that came in his head. He used his own words since they sounded like a better representation of his thoughts to present, but he was still rather upset at how it felt like his brain was communicating something else.

Levi, completely unperturbed by all his scary faces, simply sank in depression.

"My body is small… and I've got no redeeming features. So I might lose quick."

Gajeel was instantly reminded of when she met him in the infirmary wing, and she had the eyes of someone who had no confidence in their ability, trying to avoid undue credit.

_Idiot! You were chosen as a candidate, weren't you? Did that incident with Lily teach you nothing?_

Overcome with a desire to remove that pitiful expression, he promptly picked her up and barked at her:

"How is saying weak stuff like that going to help you win!"

Despite Levi's painful protests, Gajeel grinned to himself. This was fun. Even before anything, this was fun. He felt the tingling sensation settle down, as if it was done complaining.

"I'll make you stronger."

Levi's blushing face was noticed, and Gajeel felt triumphant. Behind him, he saw two familiar figures looking completely dejected.

"Ahh…! Guys! Listen, I'm…" Levi broke herself free of Gajeel's hold.

"W…wait here!" Levi said with a slightly red face.

She then rushed to apologize to her pathetic admirers.

Lily, smiling proudly, walked over to his friend.

A moment of silence passed.

"Don't say anything snarky, Lily, or you'll have nothing to eat other than the iron in my fridge, again."

Lily chuckled, watching Levi's frantic apologetic form while still standing next to Gajeel.

"Snarky? Like what? Would saying 'smooth moves part two' count as snarky?"

In response to this, Gajeel scowled, but Lily laughed openly.

"What was up with that by the way, Gajeel?"

Gajeel scoffed.

"It's pathetic how she looks like that, anyone would get pissed off. Toughening her up's gonna be fun. If I can thrash that frikking Salamander, and get into the next running for S Class, then it'll be like hitting two dragons with one iron sword."

Lily was quiet, almost waiting to hear more.

Gajeel snarled.

"What else! She's been treating me with respect, so I'm gonna give it back to her!"

"Is it really only respect? And even so, is 'respect' the only thing you wanna give back?"

"What does that mean." Gajeel was not amused, and almost ready to start a scuffle. Lily was currently his favorite living creature, so Gajeel wouldn't pummel him unfairly. He was still getting annoyed, though.

"I sensed that, you know. I saw your hairs standing on edge, and saw you hesitate. And that last secret grin was a little too wide."

Gajeel blinked in shock. He had not hoped to get caught in this.

He opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it. He looked at Lily for a second.

"That doesn't mean anything! I was excited about what would happen, and didn't wanna look stupid if she said no. _Not that she would_."

"Uh-huh. So you'd feel like that if it was anyone else you'd be offering help to."

Gajeel hissed at the currently annoying cat.

"Shut it. One more peep and you really are eating iron."

But Lily was satisfied. He had gotten a nice laugh, and the confused look on Gajeel's face was proof that Lily's actions were not wasted.

Gajeel was in thought.

_Yeah, that was weird. Yeah, that was frikking messed up. But it ain't such a big deal! Lily is just messing with me. I mean, this girl is… she's just… fun sometimes. Fun to WATCH! I mean she does such crazy things, doesn't do anything to piss people off, gets all scared of me and then supports me._

_Its crazy! And though its kinda freaky, its kinda fun to watch too. So I guess I was excited to see some more of this crazy in action. _

Gajeel shook his head, and for good measure went to get a drink. He would talk with Levi about her training later. He didn't want things to bother him.

As it was, Gajeel was not a man with a tendency to suffer from thinking too much. While he couldn't deny that there was something different with how he saw Levi, he was able to leave it at that, not thinking about it one bit for the rest of the day. After all, he wasn't one who generally over thought or over felt things, even if something was really bothering or confusing him.

Levi however was quite the opposite, with a sensitive heart and an easily stimulated mind. The coming week would be one in which her thoughts would hardly take a break.

* * *

><p>Man, I feel a bit bad for Jet and Droy. I mean being weak, failing at love, not even getting a chance to get a satisfying revenge against Gajeel, and perhaps being told that in the opposite world Edolas, Shadow Gear is the strongest team. Hahaha. Those guys are easily the ultimate case of being friend zoned… I hope the manga gives them happy relationships.<p>

On another note, I wanted to say something quickly about the nature of this piece. There's a reason I chose to fit it into the actual plot as well as I could, rather than taking liberties with an AU story or a unique adventure plot story. I guess to me, the most satisfying romance stories are those with a proper development in all aspects, and in my opinion Fairy Tail lets this happen over time. And it doesn't feel rushed or forced, like romance pieces can be. This is because Fairy Tail is not a romance manga; it's a manga about companionship which builds romance as one of its pieces. This means the romance takes a lot of time to develop and feels ultimately natural. Thus to honor this, I wrote in the same plot as the manga, to follow what they had in making the romance happen. Thus it may seem 'spicy' or 'exciting' at times, since the manga wasn't like that with their romance. But anyway, that's just my preference. I hope people can appreciate it all the same. Till next chapter!


	12. Lets Get Stronger

Okay, another chapter is out! This one again is longer, and it may once again break my length record… yay! Also I'm pleased with that considering this is all original material. This takes place during the training session after Levi paired up with Gajeel. By the way, Thanks to these people for their helpful reviews: Medley Nightfallen, Phil-0, Aralys and pikinanouart. You guys help make it worth it!

* * *

><p>Levi was groaning in pain, trotting towards the designated open area in Magnolia Park. Magnolia had over the years gotten on increasingly better standing with Fairy Tail, and eventually allowed the guild to hold certain areas which it could essentially rent as its own for training purposes. What this meant was climbing quite a few stairs upwards, until the Fairy Tail part of the park was available. There were no strict means to keep people away, and as such children would often be found playing there, ignoring their rules. Despite that, Gajeel reasoned it was a perfect place for them. The other candidates had different places to go, there weren't many trees to be destroyed, and large parts of the park were simply earth, in which damage could cause no problems. If things got too noisy, they could always leave and come back another time.<p>

But right now, Levy was still focusing on just how many stairs upwards she had to climb. It was the second day of training, with days left to the real event, but she felt like the entire competition might as well have already been over for all the pain she was in.

_Owww. Ow. Oww._

Levi wanted to cry, but the heaving in would surely hurt her stomach even more, and she did not want this. It tired her out immensely merely thinking about more pain. Here, at 7 in the morning, she climbed up the stairs in her wretched condition.

_I knew he would be tough. I knew the first day would be harsh. But… but…! THIS HURTS!_

Levi kept thinking back to how the first day went. Simple enough. First Gajeel's own words about how they were going for top spot, and nothing less, and they should prepare for this. Then his explanation that they would be working on improving Levi's general physical abilities and stamina in time, and also assuring that the two had their own teamwork and abilities increased in that time. It would be hard physical work, but also hard mental work.

Gajeel brought out one particular example

"What happens when you go out, thinking 'today I'm gonna beat up some trash'? That day you give all ya got to beat 'em up. But then after that you get tired. Then, next day, you have all this energy left, and you feel like an idiot, cause you ain't using the new energy for anything, and you kinda wished you used it yesterday. We're gonna use as much energy as we can that day, even if we get exhausted for the whole next week!"

Levi smiled at these words when she heard them, both because of the silly way in which he was saying something serious, and because his words rung very true. However, the training that followed yesterday did not make her smile as much.

* * *

><p><em><span>Events of the previous day<span>_

Firstly, it was stamina training. Running and running and running, for an hour at a quick speed. Gajeel pushed her forward with his hand to make sure she didn't slow down. Then stretches, followed by sit-ups and pushups. He made sure to keep her muscles malleable and stressed. As he held her waist during her pushups to keep her back straight, Levi found her spine once again tingling. After that Gajeel let Levi take the reigns, and discuss what ideas she had.

Levi was pleased with this, and produced a list of all her notes regarding the weaknesses of her own magic, and her ideas about Gajeel's abilities. She reasoned with while her magic was useful for several situations, brute force or destruction were not quite up her alley. Fire magic was her most offensive, but it was a comparatively weak flame. She also was unable to produce too many words, as her magical capacity wasn't particularly high.

Gajeel barked that she should be more positive, and talk about what she could do. Levi smiled, and did so. She said she was very quick at deciding what to write at a situation, and also quick at writing it. Her general knowledge and handiness were her strengths. She summarized her points saying that while Gajeel would have to be the brawns of the team, she could handle any kind of strategy and use her magic to get them out of situations where force wasn't enough.

Gajeel grinned at this idea, and agreed.

"Enough talk! Show me what you can do with that writing of yours. If it's fierce enough, then let's go with it!"

Levi furiously wrote out as many words as she could.

"Fire! Water! Ropes! Rocks! Handcuffs! Sand!"

One by one she showed both her variety and her magical capacity.

Eventually she fell on her knees, and started heaving her breath.

"That all, bookworm?"

Gajeel didn't look to be smiling or frowning. Levi pouted though, upset at getting no recognition for all the strain she just endured.

"That was pretty tiring! Besides, I just need a second. It's like when you lift weights; even if you need to stop cause it hurts, you can start again after a little break."

"Well, Levi, that's enough strain for now. That was an impressive variety of words!"

Levi spun around, and saw nothing. Then she lowered her view, and noticed the tiny black cat with a smirk on his face, and a large bag behind him.

"Lily!" Levi was surprised, and even more intrigued by what the cat held in his bag.

"Levi, all you alright? Gajeel seems to have been working you rather hard."

"Gihihi, it'll make her strong!" Gajeel's mood seemed to light up. "So, Lily, did you bring everything?"

"Of course." Lily put his bag forward. "My magic is also charged up – I'm totally ready."

"Good." Gajeel grinned his evil grin again, and Levi felt a cold sweat at wondering what he had planned.

"Be glad, shorty!" Gajeel began laughing. "Lily, my super cat, achieved my goal, and prepared the perfect training program for you!"

"Huh? Perfect training program?"

"If Salamander's cat tried... no, if Salamander himself tried, he'd lose instantly!"

"Umm… Gajeel…"

"Gihihihi! The owner of the strongest cat makes me the strongest mage, right?"

"GAJEEL!" Lily snapped, startling Levi. "Instead of showing off about what I can do, how's about I demonstrate?"

Gajeel quieted down, and nodded approvingly.

"Well, Levi, the point of this training is the help you practice the speed and direction of your words. You should be able to counter them from all vantages, and most importantly be quick enough to prepare the right word for the right occasion."

"Oh… so then, that bag contains things to test my multiple words?"

"Yes, in this bag-"

"You gathered a bunch of different materials?"

"Um, yes I just went around-"

"You probably carried them in Launcher drones, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but hold-"

"But those don't have any power… so you just want to train my spontaneous reac-"

"SHUT IT!" Gajeel yelled domineeringly, halting Levi's words. "We get it, you're a little genius. Now listen up! Your job is to get to the other side of this square park area, and you ain't gonna have it easy. Lily's gonna bombard you with the stuff in his bag; the Launcher Drones will shoot 'em write at ya, but even if they hit, you'll be fine. The point is not to let them hit anyway! You need to figure out what the material is, how to counter it, and then do it as fast as possible. Attacking Lily is allowed too, but…"

"That won't be so easy… right?" Levi finished his statement. She then braced herself, and took a deep sigh. She was worried, but she had to do it. Besides, this training was essential, and no risks were involved.

"Oh, and if you can't do it before I finish 200 pushups, I ain't gonna let you off easy… Gihihihi!"

Levi gulped in fear. Now she was nervous.

A few minutes of warming up, and it began. Levi at first ran forward, but always kept her eyes on Lily, who with his white wings was floating in the air. Seeing Lily swoop above her with his wings and bags in hand made her worry, and she slowed down.

"Already at 25, shorty!"

Levi jumped in shock, and began running. Lily took this as a cue, and immediately released the first substance. The launcher drone, a small see through ball, propelled several twigs at her. Levi took out her notebook and eagerly shot out her "fire."

This continued for a little while. Levy tried her best to keep running, but Lily's rapid movements stopped her path. In truth she could go regardless, but she didn't want to get hit even once. Pebbles, grass, cogs… even feathers were all over. While fire and wind usually did the trick, sometimes the object merely exploded over her and became harder to deal with. She had to call water to wash away debris, walls to block certain things, and found her magic draining.

Not wanting to risk it, she called out angrily:

"I didn't wanna have to do this but… KIWI!" Immediately kiwis sprang into the fair, and Lily's face went blank. Dreamily he floated downwards, towards them.

_Yes! YES! I CAN DO THIS!_

But just as she stepped forward, she looked up, and saw Lily swooping down at her.

_AHH! _

Quickly she launched dust at him, and ran to the finish line.

Minutes later, she was confronted by her teammates.

Lily was smiling, but somewhat sadly.

"Come, Levi… I wouldn't fall for it twice. I have a clip to block my nose this time. In the end, while I threw 18 launchers, you got hit by 6. 2 of them were minor, but… the rest were full on barrages. Mostly during that last period."

"Shorty!" Levi did not want to hear Gajeel's words. "I almost finished by pushups by then… you were too nervous to actually push yourself… you ended using the same elements and he knew what you would do next… but mostly, you lost your instinct at the ends! Wits are good, but to tell when a person is tricking you, you need raw instinct!"

Levi looked down, sadly. A challenge for mind and magic, something she wanted to master. But in the end, she… in the end, she…

"You did well, though." Levi's eyes widened as she felt a hand ruffling her hair. Levi at first did nothing, but then immediately realized how sweaty her hair was! In horror of how disgusting she must have appeared, she moved her head – only for Gajeel to forcibly bring it back.

"I SAID… you did well." Gajeel looked at her, and she found herself straining to meet his gaze. Her cheeks were flushed from exhaustion, and not getting any lighter. "You made the finish line regardless, and the hits you did take barely scratched you in the end. But most of all, you did it by yourself. So be a little proud."

"B… but" Levi stammered, unsure of what to say. "What about instinct? I don't have any…"

"Sure ya do! You just didn't use it. Everyone has instinct, it's what keeps us alive."

"How am I supposed to master using it, though!" Levi was getting worried. For some reason, internally she found more comfort in worrying and stressing than being proud of herself, especially in cases like these.

"You can't, Levi. No one can go that far in just days." Lily spoke up, his deep voice leaving an impression, and silencing Levi. Indeed, she couldn't do it…

"But that's what I'll do _for_ you, gihihi." Levi looked up, in surprise. She saw two blood red eyes looking back at her, but this time did not look away. "I'll make up for your instinct, and your over nice attitude. But I need you, to scribble in that book of yours, and do all the thinking."

Levi looked at him, feeling a strange mixture of shock and confusion.

"So far now, Levi, be proud." Lily spoke. "You were chosen as an S-Class candidate, were you not?"

"Y..yeah…Yeah! Yeah, I was… hehe!" Levi than started smiling brightly. She felt a warmth inside her… a confidence in her own abilities, and the realization that perhaps she could just win this thing. Maybe.

"I got in… and even Gajeel didn't!"

"Wh…WHAT!" Gajeel took his hand of her head, and his jaw dropped. Levi fell to her side, laughing at his reaction.

"H…HEY! QUIT IT! I… I would have been chosen you now? Its just… well, this and that and… grr! That Erza… hey, QUIT LAUGHING! Dammit Lily, you too!"

Lily and Levi both laughed together openly, and Gajeel got up, fuming. As he turned around though and walked away, Levi couldn't see the lopsided smirk on his own lips.

* * *

><p><em>Present day again<em>

Levi sighed as she remembered this, but laughed as well. The remaining day was tough, after that. Training ensued, and she got very tired. She ate food that she had brought, and Gajeel munched his iron, and Lily ate some fish courtesy of a certain blue cat. Like this the day passed, until the sun set. Gajeel told her to go straight home, and sleep, warning her of fatigue. If only she listened…

In her own room, she was way too excited, and spent too long studying her books, making her plans, and thinking of what to do next. Even worse was how her excitement made it hard to sleep even after going to bed…

"Yo, shorty! You're here!" Gajeel called out, enthusiastically. Levi turned to see him, looking completely full of energy.

"Huh… what? Hey, didn't I tell ya to sleep!"

Levi blinked in surprise and got up.

"I did, I mean, I lost a little sleep…"

"A little? Like hell! You look worse than you did that time in the medical wing."

_Medical wing? Oh… when I started trying to fix everyone's injuries after Luxus' fight… I thought he said I didn't look too bad, then… _

"Levi, what were you doing last night?" Lily popped up, looking concerned.

"Well… I mean, I was…"

"She was over thinking, and acted like a fool."

_H..hey! _

Levi didn't quite feel so flattered at hearing those words.

"Now, Gajeel, you shouldn't say that! Isn't she the one in the biggest pinch here? Hey, where are you going? Listen to me!"

But Gajeel ignored Lily and walked back a few steps, to where he dropped his black bag. He fished inside there, and produced two items. A gray sheet, and a black pillow.

"Here." He tossed the pillow at Levi, looked around the ground, and spread the sheet at a suitably flat area. "This should be fine."

"W..what? You want me to take a nap of all a sudden!"

"Well, what else? Look at you, can you even move like that? Without resting properly, your body must be feeling like crap too."

Gajeel then moved away and placed his hand on Levi's arm. Before she could even react to the touch of his skin, she gasped.

"It's hurting that much? Shit…" In truth, it did hurt the muscles of her arm, but the gasp came from the sudden sensation. Levi got a little embarrassed at how much this had been happening to her lately.

"Seriously… come on, take the nap. It'll be for maybe an hour or two. I'll be here doing some training of my own. Lily will keep watch and make sure you're okay. Going home would take too long. You're fine as things are."

Levi was dumbfounded, not sure how to react. Finally, at the gentle urging of Lily, she lay down. She found the ground a little uncomfortable, and shifted and turned. But as she placed her head in the pillow, she got the unique scent of Gajeel. She remembered it as she had carried him around once before. This kind of scent, all over her face. She felt lightheaded, almost dizzy. For some reason it made it harder to fall asleep.

"Hey."

Levi jumped, and looked up.

"It's been 10 minutes, and you're still awake? Seriously…"

"We…well… it's hard to fall asleep, cause…"_ cause this pillow smells just like you and I can't stop thinking about it._

Gajeel sighed.

"Okay. Close your eyes."

"H..huh? Um, okay…"

Levi did so.

"Now, imagine a big ocean. No land, no trees, no birds or even fish. Just a ton of water, imagine its really heavy, really solid water. Now start churning it. Churn it in your head, try and make a whirlpool."

_Whirlpool… this sounded so silly. Hmm, where did he even get this from? Ugh, I feel like such an idiot… making this harder and harder for him, even though he's doing so much to help-_

"No thinking!" Gajeel barked. "Just, a whirlpool."

Levi, surprised at how he read her thoughts as so, and decided to listen. She focused on the water, spinning and churning, mixing and splashing. It was heavy, but she did what she could. She tried her best to achieve what she was going for, and kept pushing the water… For some reason, she imagined herself using a giant iron spoon to mix it. Thinking this eased her a little bit, and made her feel a little warmer despite the cool airs.

She fell into a deep sleep, resting herself. Though she wouldn't remember them, her dreams were full of one particular person.

* * *

><p>I wonder about who? Hehe, jk, keep reading! (If you waaaant...)<p> 


	13. Excitingly Crazy

Firstly, I rewrote the first chapter! Give it a read, guys.

Here's a new one! Wow, I popped this one out really fast. Sorry to say but I probably won't stay this fast forever... hopefully this makes up for any future slowness though. The last one before the S-Class parts… the very parts in which my realization of the Gajeel Levi romance came to full fruition. I can't wait to write about the biggest GajeelxLevi scene so far, which is coming up. A special thanks to bulleta for the kind reviews and messages. I hope to fill all the gaps as well as I am able.

* * *

><p>Levi stretched in her room and yawned a bit. It was strange how the past days seemed both long and short. Due to the constant activity and feeling of anxiety over the days, it felt like a blur. But due to the new training exercises, and the-oh-so unusual experience of training with Gajeel, each day felt new and adventurous. She found herself wanting to have another week before the competition. Not just to prepare more and have some time to fend off the looming competition, but due to her enjoyment. This had been a really fun time for her.<p>

"Ugh… just one more day."

Tomorrow, Levi would complete her final day of training. It was supposed to be a more peaceful day, in which she strengthened her foundations ever so slightly, but mostly become mentally prepared. Levi had worked hard and kept up with the training menu. This included all the crazy exercises, which kept her sore beyond belief.

It also included sparring matches against Lily, which entailed staying conscious for more than 2 minutes. It involved crazy activities, like sitting on Gajeel's shoulders and having him run her around, while she would protect him from incoming assaults. The whole thing was a ridiculous set of exercises, and not the kind Levi expected at all. However it wasn't a Spartan Camp from hell… it was by no means easy, but the sheer variety of things she had to do made it fun. Not what she would have necessarily expected from Gajeel.

That's another thing she gained from this training. Not only did she become better at working together with Gajeel, and following his movements in their battles, but she learned about him as a person. She understood more about his ridiculous attitude and fun loving side of the personality.

The parts that enjoyed performing in his white suit, making loud jokes and boasting about Lily.

She saw what kinds of things he liked and didn't like, what made him laugh, when he felt comfortable or how he would react in certain situations. What had once been fear turned into a cautious interest, turned into a mild nervousness and was now a strange level of comfort. What was strange was how she didn't even think about it anymore. It just happened. Her odd reactions to his occasional touches or moments of closeness, and her general confusion about his character both faded away. She became used to being around him, being on his shoulders, or having him carry her over his arms. While it wasn't something she would shrug off, she no longer minded or feared it. And how little she knew about Gajeel became like a mystery… slowly she understood more and more about him through every word or action.

_He really is a good guy, in the end. _

Not only was he so in the fact that he would save the guild and help protect the guild mates, but also in the way of his own personality. His brashness or harshness was just how he communicated with others. It was also due to his being felt so left out in the guild. His jokes or fun loving periods were resultant from feeling even a little more as if he belonged, or finding some kind of companionship. This was why Lily was especially dear to him, as his own special companion.

In the end, when he agreed to help her out, he truly did so. He seemed to be giving it his all in order to help her become an S Class mage, and she really felt like she owed him so much.

She saw him as a friend now, someone she trusted not only in a distant way (that of a reliable comrade) but in a close way (that of a sympathetic companion). His ability to help her feel strong, or to compliment her on her own abilities all seemed to be his way of understanding the things she wanted to hear and benefit from. Levi smiled, thinking back upon the whole training experience. It felt amazing to think that she really stood a chance in the S class exam.

At this thought, she remembered Gajeel's words earlier that day.

"Tomorrow's gonna be the most important day! Your body needs to rest that day. But, that means you need to rest tonight too! How well you rest tonight will determine how much extra rest you can get from tomorrow as well. Two nights of extra rest! Don't forget it no matter what!"

Despite Levi remembering these words, she was still getting anxious. Other than training with Gajeel, Levi had her own schedule she wanted to maintain. This schedule included restudying her various books on Solid Script, restudying all of her general combat tips and notes she had made over the years, looking up any information on previous S-Class tests and also working to analyze her guild mates' abilities and the best ways to counter them. So far however, she still had much to do. She became very worried about how many more notes to write down, and had been frantically processing all she could. While she could certainly get enough rest and take enough notes, she found herself under the pressure of being able to finish or not. It could sometimes be a terrifying feeling.

But, she had to do this to improve her chances. Levi firmly believed that since studying was her strong suit, she would benefit from this, and she owed it to herself to study. Either way, she had been home for about three hours after her training, and almost immediately jumped to the books. While some of her friends were astounded at how she could keep this up, she would always think that it was easier to jump right into her work without even thinking of anything else. This way she never had to suffer from laziness or reluctance to do so.

"Okay, now time to check up abstract Solid Script again!"

Levi took a small breath, opened the book and began reading. While her special glasses allowed her to read faster, retaining the information successfully required the focus of the reader. Her head had been throbbing ever so slightly from all the focus, but she reassured herself it was all well worth it.

_*Knock knock knock* _

Levi raised her head slightly to the door. It was most likely Visca or Juvia coming in from one of their rooms, asking either for some help with something or wanting a little chat. However, Levi had a reputation for sometimes ignoring knocks on her door, due to being engrossed in something. This was definitely one of those times.

_*Knock knock knock* _

Levi simply ignored it, and kept reading.

_*Knock KNOCK KNOCK knock* _

Levi froze instantly. That was never good. Levi knew that knock to be Erza's unique one. Whenever someone wasn't responding, Erza used it to let them know it was her. If the person still didn't respond, Erza destroyed the door and entered forcefully, assuming something dangerous happened to the person inside. When Levi once looked in shock at the state of her room, Erza said that next time, Levi shouldn't 'worry' Erza like that.

Well, Levi wasn't going to worry her this time.

She sprinted to the door and immediately flung it open.

"Erza-san! I'm sorry, I was just reading at-"

Levi froze. She simply couldn't think of what to say. The situation simply did not compute into her head. None of it made sense.

"Still reading? Didn't I tell ya to get some sleep at this hour!"

Levi did not understand. Why was Gajeel standing across her? Why was he in Fairy Hills, were men were not allowed? Why was he standing so casually in front of her, like he hadn't done anything wrong?

Levi opened her mouth, but no sound came. However, she heard a small creaking. One of her neighbors had opened a door.

"Gah!"

Levi thought only one thing: "If I get seen with him in front of my door, it's all over."

She grabbed Gajeel, and pulled him in. Before he could even gasp, she covered his mouth. Then once he was in, she pulled the door closed fast. Right before it shut, she slowed down and let a soft click seal her secret from the rest of the building. Then she turned around, and saw Gajeel, grinning of all things.

"Normally I'd be pissed about that… but ya see! You got faster and stronger too! Gihihi, the training paid off."

Levi sighed a little bit. Then all at once, she surged and bubbled with nervous energy, and let out a silent scream. Looking at Gajeel with burning eyes and tensing her entire body, she spoke very airily to him, almost like trying to control her shout.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU GET HERE? WHY DID YOU COME HERE? ARE YOU STUPID!"

She found her body more relaxed, and sighed once more. But open realizing her crime, she tensed upon again entirely.

"WHA-"

"Okay, okay I get it." Gajeel's voice seemed suddenly loud compared to her airy 'shouts', but Levi reminded herself no one could probably hear him. "I came here to return something. Here."

He tossed her a bag. It was her notes from that day's sessions.

"Couldn't you have given them tomorrow? Why come here!"

"Coz, you would be freaking out and wouldn't sleep for even a damn second, then."

"W…well…" Levi found that Gajeel had learned a lot about her too. And it was annoying at times like this.

"And I wanted to check if you were actually getting ready to sleep. But this…"

Gajeel scanned the room, seeing books and notes everywhere, and not a sign of order anywhere.

"…does not look like sleep. Just what were you thinking? You've been over studying every night, haven't you? Why don't you just settle down and go to sleep!"

Levi suddenly felt quite frustrated. Gajeel had broken the rules. He snuck in, he was in her room, he was… Why was he the one giving HER a lecture!

"Now… now you listen! I WAS going to sleep!"

"Liar."

"I _was_! I just like to study so my mind gets tired!"

"Gets tired? What do you mean?"

Levi looked away. In truth, she had tried going to bed early, but it hadn't worked this whole week. Because every time she tried, it was the same. Her mind was full of thoughts regarding Gajeel. It started when he offered to be her partner. She kept thinking about why, or what he had in mind. She wondered what the training would be like, and started to get excited about the things they would do. She found herself wondering what to wear, and wondering what to say. She would spend long minutes imagining the entire scenario, how the day would go, what they would do.

Most annoyingly, she found herself curious of Gajeel on another level; what he thought about her. When thinking of his various compliments she got excited about his opinion, but when thinking about potentially failing in front of him she became very worried. While she was definitely comfortable when speaking to him, it was those nights in her room when she was let her mind race that the problems began. She would worry and think endlessly, and sometimes she couldn't even figure out why.

"I just get stuff on my mind you know… um… the S-Class exam is…. Um… look I'm sorry okay! Still, coming here was a little… extreme wasn't it?"

"Hmph! If I gave the notes to Erza or anybody else, who knows what they made do with them?"

"Oh come on! We can trust the guild mates, can't we?"

"You say that now; wait until they do their best to beat you down."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I should "trust no one and hate everyone", right? Are you going to take me to get some of your piercings next, to match that image?"

"Hey, watch it!" Gajeel growled. "It's not like I think you should hate everyone! This is competition time! You act soft now, you'll regret it for the whole year to come."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you don't want anyone to copy the piercings."

"HEY!" Gajeel grabbed her from the back of her blouse, and lifted her high in the air. He then began swaying her left and right, grinning evilly.

"Who…WHOAH! Wha… Stop Gajeel!"

"If you keep that up, someone will come in." Gajeel breathed the words with a demonic glint in his eyes. "That's what you get for being so snarky!"

Levi was getting dizzy, and resisting the urge to yell. It was impossible to fight off Gajeel.

"Okay okay! Just let me down."

"Hmmph." Gajeel lowered her, and Levi fell on her chair, dizzy.

"…hehehe."

"What?"

"Hehehehehehe" Levi was laughing from the dizziness. Then her laughter got a little louder.

"Come on stop." Gajeel saw her face, and the ridiculous laughter on it. Against himself, he found a smirk forming on his face. He turned to hide it, but Levi saw and laughed louder.

Gajeel allowed a little chuckle to come out of his mouth, and waited for Levi to be quiet.

Levi smiled, relishing in the moment. She really preferred this. Not being scared or cautious, but being able to laugh so easily. While training for an exam together. In her room.

In her room.

Levi's eyes widened, and she looked around everywhere. Clothes, underwear, pictures of her doing stupid things as a kid, raunchy books, and a whole number of things which she did not want anyone to see. The thought of Gajeel seeing suddenly made her flare up in embarrassment at just how violated she felt.

"Gajeel, still, you shouldn't be in here!"

"Your room? You're the one who practically _forced_ me in here, bookworm."

"Wha... HEY! Don't twist the words in such a convenient… you should not have come to Fairy Hills! It's dangerous since Erza might catch you."

"Dangerous since Erza might catch _us_. You're a part of this too now." Gajeel grinned, and stepped towards her, enjoying the look of shock on her face.

"If she comes knocking with that special knock of hers, you're just as dead as me, aren't you? This is _our _mess."

"How did you know about that knock anyway?" Levi wanted to ignore the sudden tension of both the mood and Gajeel's proximity. "I seriously thought you were her!"

"I heard it. I was far away, but I heard a regular knock. Then nothing. Then the special knock, and a millisecond later Juvia was screaming out 'I'm fine, Erza-san!'. That's how I figured it out."

"Sneaking in here like that… wasn't it a little crazy!"

"That's another reason I came; for the fun. Don't you think this is a little _exciting_?"

Gajeel was looking her dead in the eyes, and suddenly Levi was very perturbed. The timber of his voice when he said that last word was a little, well, suggestive. Levi got reminded of the many books she had read with characters in this situation, and for that memory alone she became very nervous, and rather uncomfortable too.

"Eh, shorty?"

And then it all went away. Gajeel started patting her head and laughing, once again doing that _thing_. That infernal _thing _in which he treated her like a little kid let out early from school. Levi knew she was younger than him. Maybe even by a few years, but still… always patting her head and laughing like he was dealing with a kid he was babysitting.

She looked up to give him an irritated look, but could tell it probably only came off as a pout. The fact that she couldn't look pissed off simply frustrated her ever more.

"Well, that's enough messing around. It's getting late. You need to put away your stuff, and sleep. Come on, I'm not going until you pack away your things."

"Hey! I got the message, so you can leave already."

"Gihihi… since you're not listening to me, maybe I should have a look around the room. I wonder what you've got hidden behind all these books?"

Levi fumed, and grit her teeth.

"Fine! Just don't touch anything."

Levi spent the next three minutes rushing to clean things. She did not want to meet Gajeel's taunting eyes, or deal with anything anymore. Her cleaning was essentially putting her books in stacks, and rushing her clothes in a closet.

"Want me to help?" Gajeel reached for one of her blankets, under which Levi remembered putting the bra she wore earlier that day.

"NOO!" Levi rushed to push his hand away, her face red.

"Oh? I wonder what's under here?"

Levi began to push against his arm, but found she couldn't. She then leant her whole body against his side, trying to push. Gajeel sidestepped and allowed her to stumble forward, but caught her before she fell.

"Gihihi, be careful!"

Levi was humiliated at feeling that tingle again in her arms where he was supporting her. This was beyond stupid. He couldn't just invade her personal space like this, and get away with it so thoroughly. She felt like she was defeated completely in this entire event, even though it wasn't a competition. She felt like he came in, and took charge of her room, her actions, and her. And the feeling was… a little overwhelming when she thought of it like that.

"Well, you look about ready to be left alone. I'm leaving now, so just go to sleep already. I'll see you tomorrow, and you can come an hour later this time. More rest, or more time to eat in the morning; whichever you want. Tomorrow is the most important day; it's the day before the competition! Get ready."

Gajeel then walked to the window, opened it, and slipped right through. Levi ran out of surprise at his action to the window still, but when she looked out he was already gone, like he disappeared into the night.

Levi shut the window, walked back a bit and fell on the bed. She reached weakly to turn of the light, took of her glasses and slowly pulled the blanket over herself.

That was just too much. In every way that was way too much. Coming in like that, and everything he said and did… it was just way too… ugh!

Levi started to think about it more. How it felt to have him come in, and how much her heart had been beating the whole time. She found that, despite everything, she was smiling in bed. That kind of crazy thing, that kind of strange excitement and especially that weird tingling… Gajeel was the only one to achieve any of that. Whether the way he risked his life fighting, or how silly he was with her cat… compared to how reserved and quiet Levi was, Gajeel was uncontrollable like a wild dragon. She tried getting angrier at him for the whole thing, but the memory of his snide grin made her just rub her face deeper into her pillow.

But before Levi had even a few minutes to ponder this, she fell fast asleep. The mental exhaustion knocked her right out, and the rest she would get would be the best she had felt in ages.

Outside her peaceful slumber, Gajeel was greeted by a certain cat.

"Gajeel, you were gone an awful long time. I hope you weren't bullying Levi. I can't believe you seriously set out to do that."

"Gihihi, its thanks to your help I was able to distract Erza. Who would have thought starting a conversation about the value of friendship would keep her so occupied… she is a weird one. Looking forward to going against her this time."

"Oh yeah? And what else are you looking forward to doing this S- Class exam?"

Gajeel scowled at Lily. He couldn't do a single damn thing without getting some crap from his cat. Though it's true the cat had its moments, like letting them train alone in peace for large parts of the day. Gajeel was surprised to see Lily suggest returning the book to her, and joking about actually going to Levi's room. A fun idea.

"Shut up. Let's go."

"Yes, yes."

Lily sighed. It was hard stealing that book under Levi's nose. It was also nerve wracking to suggest going to Levi's room as a joke, and then pretending to be against it so that no blame would go on Lily, and Gajeel could feel the idea was purely his. But, as Lily predicted, this was fun. Watching the two kids' interaction the entire past week had been a great bundle of fun. Though now, he wanted to head back for some well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p>Hehe, chapter is done!<p>

Notice how a lot of my chapters end with references to sleep? This is a habit I picked up from reading the works of Homer… his style was to end many chapters with sleeping of a character, and I found this a peaceful and natural way to end that part of a story. I hope it works that way here, too.


	14. The Will to 'Fight'

It's my spring break, so here's a chapter! Also, re-read chapter 2 peeps, it's been revised. Currently revising chapter 3 as well, so take a look for that.

* * *

><p>Gajeel scratched his head and with his saddle over his back, head towards the meeting point at a relaxed pace. He had agreed to meet Levi there at 8 in the morning, and then they would head out to the harbor where the day's exams would await them. It was a big day for her, and what a week it had been!<p>

Gajeel stretched his muscles, as had been a habit of his over the past week every morning. Wake up early, get ready, head out, stretch, and then meet Levi at the spot. This way he was stretched by when he got there, and they could start their agenda for that day. This reminded him of their routines in general, and just how much training they did. In truth, she struggled. During her breaks or after she went to sleep, he would train himself to get stronger. He didn't like excluding her like that for the fun, but ultimately, Gajeel's style was simply better suited to having some alone time. He had also gotten his condition up, and was temporarily at a high in his power. Even if he would be exhausted the next day, it would be fine. After all, this was the day he had promised Levi in order to help her get to S class.

This was the day he felt he owed her, and this was the day she had worked hard for as well. And he was also incredibly excited. Part of her doing her best meant him doing it too. A rematch with Salamander… a chance to take out the woman who beat Aria… Gajeel was waiting anxiously to test his strength. He hadn't been able to measure his power growth, and he was looking forward to it.

_Gihihi, when it comes to fighting, no one's more eager than me!_

Gajeel was grinning to himself, when he heard a familiar cat call up to him.

"Gajeel, don't forget to look after Levi. I did it over this past week, but I'm not coming this time, so you better be on your alert."

"Tch! Yeah, yeah. Didn't I say? I'd beat up anyone in her way. She'll be fine. And we're gonna crush everyone there!"

As Gajeel laughed to himself, Lily shook his head. _Is he just going to keep calling it a contest to crush people? If he goes in thinking like that, he might waste this chance. _

"Hey! Lily, Gajeel!"

The two looked up, and saw a small but energetic girl waving at them.

"Hey guys, what are you standing around for? We need to get going!"

Levi was smiling brightly, and with the dawn sun behind her, she looked radiant. Gajeel nodded approvingly; she had evidently slept well enough, and looked ready.

"I'm surprised you didn't shiver all the way here, shorty!"

"Shut up!" Levi pouted. "I'm perfectly fine." Levi didn't want to admit that Gajeel's image of an ocean spinning and spinning was what helped her calm her mind.

"Now, now, you two. Let's get focused for a second." Lily piped up.

"Sure, sure. Okay, listen up!" Gajeel took charge. "Look at this place again. Where we've been training. Think about all the times you ran, sweated, got hurt, dodged Lily or made strategies."

Levi nodded.

"No, actually THINK about it. Remember it, re-experience it."

Levi looked confused, but closed her eyes and did so. Within seconds, she was frowning and looked very upset.

"Okay, that's enough. How did that feel?"

"Terrible! You're a demon!"

"Now," Gajeel said, ignoring her, "how much worse would it be if you didn't take the fullest advantage of all of that?"

Here Levi paused to consider.

"It would suck. It would be the worst. And… I don't want it to happen!"

Gajeel nodded.

"Good. That's enough then. We're heading out. Let's go."

"Yup!"

Levi then reached out to Lily, and held him up as they walked.

"N-now Levi, I can move on my own."

"Hehe." Levi found over the past week that Lily was not only a very polite, kind and respectful cat, but also quite cute. She would carefully erase images of his true form out of her head when need be.

"Tch. Boy, do you look stupid Lily."

"Haha… well, I wouldn't say this is all that bad."

Lily grinned at Gajeel, with a somewhat subtly mocking look. Gajeel scowled.

_That again. This cat…_

Every time. Every single time Lily got either hugged, held, patted or even touched by Levi, Gajeel would see that look coming his way. That annoying, useless, pointless look.

_Yeah, I get it, a girl is holding you. The hell does that have to do with me!_

But man, Gajeel's fists did clench a bit seeing Lily sitting there, all comfortable like.

"I wonder how Lu-chan and the others are doing." Levi was blissfully unaware of the tension building around her.

"Let's hope they aren't doing as good as us."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry; for this I won't go easy on them."

The walk continued a little while, and the two of them took deep breaths preparing themselves.

Gajeel looked at Levi, and felt a small surge of excitement at the day. Feeling a little odd at that sensation, he mentally shook his head, and assured himself it was due to the soon to come pleasure of fighting strong enemies.

He turned to her face once again, and saw a bright smile. He then looked a little lower, with the corner of his eye, and noticed how her skirt wrapped around her waist so snuggly.

His eyes widened.

_What- what the hell is that?_

He looked away. But, his curiosity was burning. He looked again, this time lower and saw how much of her legs were revealed under the flowing rim of her skirt.

_NO!_

He shook his head physically this time.

Levi noticed, and gave him a confused look.

"Gajeel?" Levi's words were met with a grumble.

Lily noticed the response.

_Wonder what's biting him. Hope he doesn't go into this acting like a jerk on purpose. _

But Gajeel was only thinking "jerkish" thoughts. He tried to become all mean and ruthless inside his head to erase the images of Levi's lower half from his brain. It was something he had done back when he was younger to toughen up, and a habit he kept for rare situations.

Levi, albeit confused, shrugged it off. Gajeel wasn't fully understood to her just yet, and she figured he had his own way of looking at things and dealing with things. But he didn't look too bothered, so she let it go.

And indeed, he wasn't. Soon he was thinking about the day ahead, and together Gajeel and Levi headed off, ready for the challenge.

* * *

><p>On the boat was a sort of tense atmosphere. The guild mates were all friends, and wanted to be warm to each other… but they could not shake the fact that in no time at all, they would be fighting against each other. The people of Fairy Tail always fought. It was how they became closer to each other, and grew. It's thanks to this mentality that Luxus' sudden coup which forced the guild members to attack each other did nothing.<p>

However, a challenge in which the goal was not only to fight, but to win- that was different. Every single group wanted victory, and every single group had a strong desire to reach that level. As such, the guild members were at some unease, looking at each as enemies.

However, the guild could not hold such an environment for long.

"Blugh… I'm gonna… blugh!" Natsu dredged along the deck, suffering from his sickness.

Lucy complained greatly of the heat, not missing the chance to show off her body. Gray took a step further, stripping entirely.

_Frikking idiots. _

Gajeel shook his head at the idiotic environment; already the guild had turned the mighty challenge of their futures into a fun game. People were laughing, poking fun at each other, and unusually relaxed with all things considered. The master was in his own room somewhere, and the rest of the guild had to spend the time together until he made his appearance.

Despite Gajeel's scorn for the casual environment, he couldn't help but notice how Levi looked so much more relaxed in it. He couldn't sense the same tension from her anymore.

Gajeel signed inwardly, supposing that perhaps this really was the best for her, and making enemies out of her friends would be too much to manage. Maybe looking at this as a friendly competition would be best.

"It's gonna start soon, isn't it…" Gajeel turned around to see Levi looking up at him.

"How do ya know?"

"From how long we've been at sea, and from how fast we've been going, I have a feeling we'll see the Island soon."

"Ha, is that right? Good! Be excited."

Levi smiled weakly, but then wandered off. Gajeel supposed some butterflies just couldn't go away that easily.

Gajeel himself felt a little odd. In a sense, this was a great challenge for him. Getting to fight and crush his enemies and rivals. But, every time he looked at Levi, he began to think about her winning or losing. He really didn't like how he felt a sense of nerves in that regard; not about how he would do, but about whether he could make her succeed or not. After all, he said so confidently he would make her S – Class.

Gajeel normally had no issues with confidence. But his confidence once got his guild destroyed. And another time, when he supposed he could fight Luxus alone, it was Ivan's advice which forced the idea in his head that he would need to work together with The Salamander. Being confident then would seriously have killed him.

So, today Gajeel felt a little less sure about his confidence. If he thought that he had to make Levi win, he couldn't help but worry about how he had no choice of failure in the matter. This idea of being depended on so heavily – and so personally – was not pleasant.

_I'm here to fight. I'M HERE TO FIGHT._

Gajeel found himself easing up suddenly. Fighting… pure, raw fighting. It felt so much better to just limit his mind to that. No stress, no trouble, just fighting. Sure, he would do it for Levi's sake, but essentially, it was just a fight!

"Gajeel, you're really sweating!"

Gajeel turned around to once again see Levi looking up at him. Gajeel hadn't realized it, but he was starting to get a headache, and beginning to sweat.

"Would you take something off? You're gonna get a heat stroke! Look at Gray, he's preserving himself."

"That stripper is just being a damn pervert. And did I say I was in trouble? I'm _fine._"

Gajeel moved away and sat at a free table.

"But Gajeel!" Levi was about to whine, when suddenly she stopped.

Gajeel became curious, and looked over. He saw Lucy beckoning Levi over, and making a gesture to imply Levi should pull in her ear.

Lucy whispered something which made Levi blush despite the heat, and Levi shook her head and moved away. Then Levi turned to see Gajeel.

Their eyes met, and Levi seemed to gulp and shook her head even worse, scurrying away. She looked quite ashamed of herself.

While many would be curious about what had happened, Gajeel heard it with his own special ears.

"Levi-chan, if you want to see him shirtless, be more smooth about it!"

Gajeel scoffed at the bunny girl's stupid comment. An idiot could tell Levi was just not the type to think like that.

Although, seeing how embarrassed she was meant that she was not immune to those ideas. Gajeel found himself grinning slightly at her reaction. But somehow, this reminded him of his earlier thoughts, and the strange feelings he had in that regard. Gajeel decided it would be important to focus his thoughts only on the fighting, yet again.

Time passed, and finally Makarov made his appearance.

Gajeel watched patiently as he explained the first exam, and grinned upon seeing the layout.

_Fighting. Good, pure fighting. Great!_

"In the 'battle' routes, two teams will meet up and fight, with the victor passing. In the 'hard battle', you will have to defeat the S – Class mage to pass! With 'quiet', you can just proceed without fighting."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the haphazard presentation of this test.

Levi's eyes widened. "But then… something like this…"

"Your goals in the first exam are power and luck!"

Despite the exclamation of some of the guild members, Gajeel laughed. What a crazy idea. Still, fighting with everything on the lines in such a risky manner appealed to him.

"But then, worst case, only three teams will pass…"

Gajeel saw Levi's uncertainty. Grinning, he put his elbow on her head, and looked forward.

"Cool!"

Levi looked up, and Gajeel was glad to see his confidence somewhat eased her. However, she also looked slightly annoyed. What happened?

Whatever it was, both of them suddenly paid attention to Makarov's finishing words.

"EXAM START!"

Gajeel was taken by his excitement. How ideal… such a rash and crazy exam was just what he wanted.

"Let's go, happy!"

The Salamander flew out with his cat, but crashed into an invisible wall.

Gajeel hissed; those damn runes! Wait… wait a minute!

"Wait, Levi's here!" Gajeel heard someone exclaim this, and was happy to see her bringing out her pen and instantly studying the runes.

Whether he realized it or not, Freed had done Levi a great favor. Giving a challenge only she could overcome, and letting his taste the benefits of her own ability were ideal.

In a few seconds, Levi undid the runes.

"There, it's done!"

Gajeel watched the others looking on in awe. He felt a surge of pride inside him.

Levi then turned to Gajeel, and winked. Gajeel's eyes widened as he realized the meaning of the gesture, and he grinned. They both dived into the water, and Levi's words confirmed his understanding.

"But only for me and Gajeel!"

"Gihihi!"

_Perfect! _Not only did Levi follow Gajeel's ideas of helping herself before teammates, but she had a chance to show what she could do to everyone. Also, Gajeel found himself feeling a bit of comfort. To understand Levi's ideas from such a simple expression was something he did not expect… most likely a symbol of how closer they had gotten.

But Gajeel didn't want to think about how they got closer, or anything like that. The ideas were just piling on and on inside him, and he didn't know how to deal with these delicate feelings which felt like they were doing him more bad than good, with worrying or confusing him.

So, rather than allowing his ideas about the bookworm to confuse him any further, he just swam. He swam hard, and pushed with force against the water, allowing the waves to cleanse his thoughts and cool his body.

"Gajeel, wait!"

But Gajeel did not want to wait. He just kept going. He finally reached the shore, and found himself panting as he reached. He went fast, and was now tired. In the distance, he could see Evergreen reaching another part of the land. As he peered and looked even further, he saw the barrier had just been removed, and many moving mages were about. He also saw Levi in the water, struggling to move forward. She was not a bad swimmer, but he had really left her behind. As she neared the shore, he held out a hand for her to grab.

She did so, but had a scowl on her face as he pulled her up, and began panting heavily while trying to speak.

"Why… did… you do…" She paused, and stabilized her breath more. "That was mean, you… just left… me there, you know!"

"I wanted to go ahead and stop that antenna head from dropping any runes." Gajeel lied openly. He did not want to think about the previous ideas he had.

Levi frowned, finding his response a little odd.

"Still, you can't expect to keep up with you like that."

Gajeel looked away. "Yeah, I got it. My mistake. Come on, let's go."

The two walked forward, and did not have to travel far to see the paths. They saw that the "B" path had been taken.

"Hmm! The antenna head team should be there. Maybe the one next to it will have the fight option with them. You could take on his runes, and his partner ain't tough… they'd be a good match."

"Well, we don't know for sure if they are gonna be there or not though. It was meant to be a maze, so we probably won't see them, you know," Levi reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Let's leave this to luck, then." Gajeel stepped forward. "You coming?"

"Umm, yeah… I am."

Gajeel frowned, upset with the atmosphere between them. If they entered a fight like this, who knows what would happen? He sighed, and went up to her.

"Look."

Levi raised her head slightly, but then lowered it again. Gajeel could tell the fear was gripping her.

"_Look_."

But Levi still did not look up. She told herself she was upset at him, but really, she was once again a little jittery. What if she came up against Gildartz? What if she messed up, and forgot her seals at a crucial a moment? Each battle was a matter of victory, some of them even of survival. But to know that such an important battle was just steps away…

But once again, as he had done so many times, Gajeel cut off all of Levi's thoughts, and focused her attention fully on him.

He placed his hand under her chin, and tilted her head up to him.

"Listen already! You're ready for this. You practiced, you trained and you're in top condition. I'm here too, and I'll make sure ya do it. Ain't gonna be any problems. Okay?"

Levi looked up, and saw his unnerving, unyielding look. More of a stare than a gaze, more stern than gentle. Levi almost laughed at how even when trying to comfort her he could look so intimidating. And she did remember her practice. But rather than thinking of the exercises or the strain or the studying, she only saw him.

She saw him entering his room, she saw him helping her go to sleep, she saw herself getting her hair ruffled or getting lifted up on his shoulders, and she saw his face during his moments of laughter.

And then she felt ready.

She smiled up at him, and he removed his hand. They walked forward to the entrance, and moved through their path. At first, a dark tunnel greeted them, and they could barely see anything.

And then, they saw a sign pop out of the ground, and they both put their guard up.

"Congratulations, luck is on your side! This is the quiet path. Go ahead until the light, and wait for your fellow companions!"

They both quietly stared at the stupid pop up figure of Master Makarov grinning with a victory sign in his hands. They looked at each other, then the path again.

Levi reacted first.

She gasped, stumbled, and then laughed. Then she giggled and became giddy, and felt like things were looking up. What uncanny luck!

Gajeel saw all this, and suddenly felt a trickle of frustration which quickly multiplied.

"God… GOD…. GODDAMMIT! What the HELL is this shit! Are you serious! Eight paths, and we get the only one without any FIGHTING!"

Gajeel did not like it. He didn't like the lack of violence, he didn't like that his speech was wasted so stupidly. And he didn't like the small relief he felt at watching Levi look so thrilled at their fortune. He was pissed.

Levi was a bit surprised, but did not care, as this was the best possible outcome. She would reach the rest of the exam, knowing that maybe luck really was on her side.

However, Levi would soon find out two things. First, that luck really wasn't supporting her much after all. And second, that despite going on the 'quiet path', her companion's complaining would make the walk anything but quiet.

* * *

><p>And the plot is about to thicken! With those introspective monologue, hopefully Gajeel's words will make more sense. If he is having thoughts like these, maybe the way he is acting in the actual chapters around this area will click more.<p> 


	15. What they truly wanted

New chapter, sorry for the wait. Yay, ½ of my favorite G x L scene from the manga! Sorry, the big fight isn't there yet, but it's coming next time!

* * *

><p>Levi sat down in silence next to her partner.<p>

Well, she wanted it to be silence. Makarov had appeared shortly after they walked through the tunnel, and urged them to sit and wait. Levi complied sweetly, and wanted Gajeel to do the same.

But Gajeel yelled at Makarov, complaining about their fortune. Makarov gave a tired facial expression, and simply sat down, ignoring the riff raff. Noticing this, Gajeel directed his words towards Levi.

"Seriously… I'm way pissed!"

"What a waste… all that training, too!"

"Dammit, I wanna fucking hit something!"

"SHIT!"

Levi sighed, not wanting to deal with this. Why couldn't he just enjoy that they had gotten to a good start? Why couldn't he just enjoy their fortune? Why couldn't he just… notice Levi's own feelings regarding the situation?

Levi found a small pain inside her chest, and sighed. It was similar to whenever Gajeel seemed to treat her like a kid or just act distantly with her. It was hard to figure him out… sometimes going into her room and cornering her, and other times swimming ahead like he didn't even care if she drowned. Levi was upset thinking about it.

She looked at him, wanting him to notice, wanting him to feel what was wrong.

But all she saw was him scowling, looking forward, almost comically upset about the results. She looked back down at her feet. She had changed out of her swim suit, and found it silly how Gajeel was content just letting the sun dry his body. Seriously weird and seriously stubborn.

"Hmmph! Looks like we have company."

Levi turned to look at him, and realized he must have smelled some others coming towards them. It was Cana, and Lucy!

Levi found herself forgetting her frustration, and feeling some joy inside her.

"Cana, Lu-chan, you made it!" She ran to greet them, but Lucy pouted and turned to the side.

"Yeah, we did, not thanks to you though!" Lucy was referring to Levi's not allowing her entry through Fried's runes.

"Oh… sorry Lu-chan, it's just that I…"

But Lucy chuckled, and hugged Levi all the same.

"I'm just kidding, Levi-chan! Congrats! What did you guys have to do?"

"We got the quiet path!"

"Hmmph!" Gajeel's snort in the background was heard, but Levi ignored it.

Lucy looked at Levi a little carefully, noticing she wasn't as cheery as she should be.

"That's great, Levi-chan! You must have been really relieved. We had a battle… against Fried and Bixlow!"

"No way, you beat them without Loki! That's amazing, Lu-chan!"

"What can I say? Our skills have improved." Cana chimed in, with a wink. Levi was pleased, considering that recently Cana hadn't been in such high spirits.

"The thunder brat's lackeys, huh? I would have liked to thrash them up…"

Levi sighed.

"Look, we will get to fight later, okay? Just relax."

Gajeel was about to open his mouth again, much to Levi's dismay, but then he stopped. Levi saw him grinning, finally some joy on his face.

"Well well, look who made it."

Natsu and Happy strolled in, and Levi smiled- until she saw the look on Natsu's face.

He walked over to a rock, and somberly sat there, facing away.

"Happy, what happened?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"Natsu came up against Gildartz!"

Everyone let out a gasp, especially Levi. Cana was oddly quiet, and Gajeel was speechless.

"The salamander passed… against HIM?"

"Well, I mean… Natsu… didn't lose! Umm… I think he didn't."

The guild members were confused, until Makarov came through.

"Hmm… Gildartz eh? Must have been a good lesson for you, Natsu."

"Master!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Come now, everyone. There's no way you kids could beat Gildartz. Natsu must have proven himself enough to pass anyway."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Anyway, good job to those here! I will explain the remaining challenges when I see some more participants! We should have at least one more pair from a battle route."

Levi saw all of this, and suddenly became excited. The competition was truly coming together. First she got selected as one of the 8 participants, and now she had passed the first round. She felt really lucky, and the excitement returned. She turned to her partner, Gajeel, but was upset to see his face as nothing more than sour.

"Hmmph… if this is all it is, and with Salander looking like that, this thing will be too easy. Damn."

Levi frowned at this. Once again, Gajeel was just on his own wavelength. She sighed, and took a seat next to him. She wanted to see if being closer would change his focus, or maybe even his words.

He turned to look at her, and then became quiet.

To her relief, he said something nice afte rall:

"Get ready, our break will be over soon."

Levi wasn't even sure if this could qualify as nice, but it sounded much better to her than the usual barking, and so she took it gratefully.

A little while passed, and then Gray and Loki arrived.

Everyone began discussing their circumstances, and Levi realized how dangerously close to losing some of her guild mates were.

"Hehe, we sure got lucky on the quiet path!" She turned to Gajeel, smiling.

"Hmmph, you call that lucky! I didn't get to punch nothing!"

But Levi was in temporarily high spirits. Being with her guild mates, being at the point so close to the next level in the S-class exams, she was in a fervor of joy and was ready for the challenges. Temporarily, Gajeel's mood would not affect her.

Levi watched a little while later as Natsu challenged her and all the others, and she stepped up bravely, having developed the courage for this and all her other challenges.

"Gihihi, look at this trash howl!" Gajeel roared with laughter, and then stood up, a fire in his eyes.

Levi smiled. Despite his rough words, Gajeel's mood had been changed entirely by this rival of his. Levi's smile faltered when she realized she herself had been able to do only little in comparison to excite or even make joyful his spirits.

"Well then, on to the second test!" Makarov spoke excitedly, now that even Elfman and Evergreen had showed up.

"This is all we have, so let's get going. This is the part of the test which will decide who becomes S- Class!"

A mixture of cheers and gasps came alone. Levi felt her heart skip a bit, and turned to the side to notice Gajeel grinning wildly.

"Now, allow me to explain the rules to you…"

* * *

><p>"Sorry to drag you out here like this, Lily… You can turn back, you know!"<p>

"Not at all," the black exceed said, smiling. "After all, Charle, with that look on your face, I didn't have it in me to just leave you alone."

"Well! It's not my fault… Wendy being so darned reckless…"

"Haha, come now, she was only trying to help out her guild mate. Besides, I want to make sure things are in control on the Island, as well."

The two exceed were flying together in the air, still a while off from Tenrou Island. They had a lot more distance to cover, and were flying quickly, though Charle was struggling to keep up the pace.

_Hmm…_ _Gajeel, just how's it going? I know you couldn't have lost so far… but I hope you aren't being too stupid. And I especially hope you are being good to Levi!_

Lily frowned, having a feeling the situation between the two was not as smooth as he had wanted it to be.

* * *

><p>"Wait… just hold on, Master. When do we get to fight?" Gajeel spoke with a straight face, staring right at Makarov.<p>

"Hmm? Gajeel, I already told you, you need to find Mavis' grave. Now, everyone, go! Time starts now, I'll head there myself and be waiting."

"Ha, I'll follow you, gramps!" Natsu grinned, excitedly getting ready to make his tracks. But the Master disappeared faster than anyone's eyes, let alone feet could follow

"Tsk… come on Happy, we're gonna search every corner of this place! We're bound to find it like that eventually!"

"Aye sir!" The salamander-catmander duo ran off, and the others were soon to follow.

"MEN DON'T WASTE TIME!"

"Come on, Cana, I'll try figuring this out on our way!"

"Let's go, Loki! I think I know what we could do… hehehe."

Everyone scattered in all directions. Despite wanting to say more, Gajeel did not want to be the last standing, so he went forward.

_This must be… a puzzle! Whether it's searching or thinking, me and Gajeel should make a great duo! For now, we need to get moving._

Levi followed Gajeel eagerly, and then noticed something. His mood.

He was quiet. Quiet, and scowling. Quietly scowling, not looking happy at all.

_Uh – oh. _

As they ran forward, they diverged from the path. Tall palm trees, thick bushes, lots of greenery and lack of a clear path greeted them the more they explored. They heard bird chirping, leaves rustling and other various creatures everywhere.

Gajeel suddenly halted, causing Levi to almost crash into his back.

"What was… that?" Gajeel looked very curious, temporarily distracted from his frustration. He turned around, looked behind Levi, and his eyes widened.

Levi did too, and nearly screamed.

A massive bird, one which looked like a pelican but with multicolored wings and a more pointed bill was swooping towards them.

_What? Wait… just…. What?_

"RUN!"

Levi responded to the command, and sprinted away, screaming as she did. The bird was about a third as big as Makarov in his titan form, and looked equally angry.

"SQUUUAAAA!"

"GAJEEL, WHAT'S IT SAYING?"

"IDIOT, I CAN'T SPEAK BIRD!"

"BUT NATSU DOES WEIRD STUFF LIKE THAT AT TIMES!"

"HE'S JUST A FREAK!"

Feeling the bird get ever closer, they both dived forward, embracing the ground. The bird swooped right over them, and kept on going. Before it could turn around, Gajeel grabbed Levi and rolled into a thicket to their side.

"Shh!"

When Gajeel hushed her, Levi felt his breath all over her neck, and noticed how tightly he was holding her. She found herself flustered, and felt a strange guilt inside her. It was as if part of her wanted things like this to happen on this day, even though it was supposed to be about something far more significant.

"Come on, let's keep going."

Gajeel let go of her, and they walked forward. They found a hill, and they slid down. As they looked up, they were astounded. Massive creatures, everywhere. Each at least as big as the last they saw.

They heard a crowing to their side, and ran behind a rock, squatting there to stay safe

"What's with this Island…!" Gajeel muttered, in frustration.

"I… I might die." Levi's mind was in shock. Giant lizards, birds, monkeys and all sorts of creatures, roaming everywhere. It was frightening on another level.

Gajeel peeked behind the rock, and scanned the view for an open way. He found a path to the side.

"C'mon, follow me. We're gonna make a run."

Without so much as a moment more to prepare herself, Levi watched as Gajeel dashed forward, and in panic she followed him, barely able to keep up. They scurried into another thicket of the woods, just narrowly avoiding detection, and ran down the path.

Silence ensued, and they both kept walking.

"Okay… so where could the grave be?" Levi pondered out loud.

Gajeel said nothing.

"Hmm… it would have to be somewhere logical, like a puzzle to solve. But where?"

Gajeel mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"….stupid."

"What?"

"I said, this is STUPID!"

Suddenly Gajeel's voice went higher, and Levi jumped.

"Seriously? We have to do this? This is bullshit! What the heck does this crap have to do with S-Class! What a waste of time!"

Levi frowned, getting frustrated that his attitude had not improved.

"Stop complaining, we didn't come here to have fun!"

"I didn't get to fight anyone! Not even a little bit! There's not even fighting here! What's the point of any of this!"

_To help me get into S – Class… to do me a favor… to get to spend time together…_

Levi was practically ashamed of her mind for a second, thinking all those things… she felt ridiculous for imagining that Gajeel really cared about her at all.

But she didn't want that to bother her right now. She instead just became annoyed.

"Alright alright, fine… for now, let's just – AHH!"

Gajeel turned to where Levi was facing, and saw some odd kind of four legged creature with a long neck coming towards them. Before anyone could even do anything, Gajeel jumped forward.

"Tetsuryuukon!" A giant staff of iron came out of his fist, and the creature received a crushing blow to the face.

"Listen up, go to the right side, we're gonna – " But before Gajeel could finish his plan, the monster fell. It was defeated.

Both of them were quiet.

"These guys… are weak." Gajeel muttered.

"I see…" Levi figured that Tenrou Island was host to large creatures, but not those who had necessarily developed great instincts for combat.

Then Gajeel growled.

"Even these guys are just damn weak!"

Gajeel ran and kicked the creature, sending it flying away, comically so. Then he grumbled and began walking down the path.

"Seriously… how damn retarded! Coming out here, dropping us off with practically no instructions… damn!"

Levi followed behind him, and almost did not want to.

_What is his problem! How immature can he get? Does he have no sense of where he is or what he's supposed to be doing! What an IDIOT!_

"…and it's all hot like this, and we gotta sit and wait… seriously!"

Gajeel kept mumbling complaints. Another monster popped up behind them, but before Levi could even react, Gajeel took care of it.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

A rush of metal blew the creature away, and he kept on walking.

"Still damn weak!"

Levi's face turned into a mixture of tiredness and frustration.

_Will he ever shut up?_

Half an hour later, Levi found her wish would not be so satisfied. While Gajeel did take breaks in his speech, any occurrence of a beast or any unfortunate accident (tripping or hitting a tree) sparked his complaints again.

Levi had a strong feeling that the hint of where the grave was had to do either with the Island's geography, or with some hidden puzzle.

_Tenrou Island's name? The pattern on the Master's shirt? The number of paths, or the words used to describe them?_

But Levi simply couldn't put her heart to it, not with a certain dragon slayer ruining the mood so thoroughly.

"What's with this damn test!"

"Ugh… you're so noisy!" Levi had enough already of his whining. Even if he wasn't happy, this was ridiculous!

"Pick a path, find a grave… I just want to punch Salamander or Erza!"

_He… He just…_

So that's it? This whole exam was about him getting to fight? His being here, his representing her, his training her, all so he could fight!

"So you don't care about me!" Levi blurted it out, furiously. She didn't care about how she sounded; suddenly his behavior over the past few hours compounded thoroughly into her mind, saddening her immensely.

Gajeel's eyes widened, and his neck snapped towards her.

"I didn't say that!" His face looked somewhat remorseful, and he appeared to be truly shocked at her exclamation. But Levi wasn't pleased.

"But all you talk about is fighting other people… all the time… and you never even…" Levi found the words coming out despite her not wanting them to, "look at me…"

For an instant, Levi's felt everything freeze and became very tense; she had just said something big. Something bigger than she intended, and something which she didn't think was appropriate for their current time.

But Gajeel didn't take the bite.

"Haha, so you want some attention, tiny? Fine then, fight seriously with me! Get stronger!"

Gajeel did that _thing _again, allowing his palm to condescendingly bounce of her head. Levi's face once again grew frustrated, upset and… tired.

"No, I can't…" she kept thinking he was trying to help her become stronger, but like this, it felt like he was just mocking her for how much weaker she still was. "I'm small and weak."

Levi felt his hand stopping. He would probably get her attention and say some quiet, inspirational words like always. And she would just get swept up like always and forget about it. Suddenly she remembered all his negative actions at once, and just felt incredibly stupid.

Stupid for thinking he was looking out for her, stupid for thinking he respected her, stupid for treating him like a friend, stupid for getting happy when he came to her room, stupid for trusting him without realizing it, stupid for…

And Levi wanted no more of it.

"I don't care anymore! STUPID GAJEEL!"

Levi turned around and legged it, running quickly forward. She vaguely heard him respond, but she ignored it. She kept moving onward, not caring about bumping into monsters, forgetting about the S- Class puzzle, forgetting about everything.

_That idiot… I can't believe I trusted him! Just when I thought he was actually sort of a good person! I… I hate him!_

… "_You're amazing, you know?"_

_I hate him!_

… "_I'm fine."_

_I hate him! _

…"_Not really."_

_I… I hate…_

…"_If you want to be in S – Class…"_

_I… _

…"_Listen already! You're ready for this."_

Levi stopped. This hurt too much. This hurt just way too much. Levi had read books to understand what feelings were like without feeling them, just like she wanted to know what something looked like without seeing it. But just like no words could fully describe a sight, her emotions felt foreign to her, and oh so painful.

She didn't hate him. She wanted to be near him, wanted to speak to him, wanted to be able to have his hands brush against her again… She wanted to be the person who could understand him or make him feel like he belonged in the guild, and she wanted him to make her feel special, like he had done so many times before.

But she couldn't expect that much of him… he was his own person with his own desires, and it was just too unfair to be upset at him for not feeling the same way.

She heard rustling of the grass, and turned around. Had he caught up already? She'd better apologize…

"Gajeel?"

Levi's heart was not prepared for her company, however.

"Hey, what did you say!"

Gajeel felt his ears steaming, as he watched Levi run away from his unabashedly.

_That little shrimp! She just… she…_

Gajeel began thinking angry thoughts. Thoughts about how it sucked to disrespected or called an idiot, and tried building up more anger inside him. The anger was supposed to join with his frustration, pride and blood lust to create a wall. But as he watched her get further and further, suddenly the wall shook.

"_You never… look at me…"_

Gajeel suddenly felt a body wide spasm, and his eyes widened. He began resisting with force of his mind, but as he remembered the tone of her voice, the wall broke. It broke completely.

Gajeel almost fell to his knees, staring in shock in front of him.

"What… what the… what the FUCK DID I DO!"

Like a barrage of nuts and bolts, everything fell on him. Alone they were small, enough to maybe just bother him, but together, they weighed him down.

The look on her face… it was there. The look of sadness, of loneliness, of a sincere desire for warmth. Gajeel saw her face all day, and should have been able to see what she was feeling.

_I didn't… look at her…_

Gajeel grabbed his hair and cursed.

_I forgot what this whole fucking thing was for!_

His mind's old excuses came up. To get back what he owed her, to have fun with a challenge, to see how strong she could get, to enjoy some fights…

_That's all bullshit. I wanted to make her happy._

Gajeel got up, and began running. Trotting at first, but he quickly began moving forward.

He could barely think, but he knew he had to pursue her. He could not just let things stay with this mood. With this idea that he looked at her as a weakling or as unworthy of his time. In truth…

_I'm the unworthy one here… I never had a goddamn right to be near you, let alone make you happy…_

Then Gajeel picked up her scent, and rushed forward. As he felt excitement in his chest, another truth came to him.

_It's not only about making you happy; I'm way too selfish for that. I wanted… _

Gajeel jumped over a bush, until he could practically hear her panting.

_I wanted you to make me feel happier, too._

Gajeel regained his composure, once again becoming the Iron Dragon. He now felt focus again, and peace, the same traits he strived for. Only now, there was a strong spirit giving them the energy to move forward. Gajeel had no more doubts.

But, things were not to be that easy for him.

Gajeel sniffed the air once more, and was startled.

He realized that he had picked up the scent of two animals a little while ago, and dismissed it since they seemed to be natural here at the island. But he smelled… iron! Weapons and armor!

"It's getting near her!"

_ZAAAAN!_

Gajeel could no longer distinguish the scents of the animals from Levi; they were too close.

"KYAAHH!"

Gajeel's mind stopped working. It was like every cell in his body understood a unified command.

_Go._

He sped forward with all of his might, breaking through bushes and branches alike.

In a moment he fell into a clearing, and saw a blur of color in front of him.

He was moving quickly, but recognized the distinctive swing of a sword, and the distinctive hair of Levi.

_COME ON!_

With one mighty step, he approached.

_Clang! Biff!_

In an instant, he had acted. On his one arm, a sword of a fearsome looking goat. On his other, a fist punching a bird looking creature in the maw. What the hell was going on?

But he didn't think about that, because to his side lay the person he just struggled for; the person who he hadn't lost just yet.

He looked at her; surprised, shocked and vulnerable.

"It's hard looking for someone so small, ya know…" Gajeel struggled against the sword on his arm, and pushed forward.

Levi, unable to believe the sudden twist of events, was too shocked to even say anything. But, she meekly looked down, feeling that once again she was too weak to act on her own.

"So _don't _leave my side."

Gajeel said the words with utter fluency and without a ghost of hesitation. There was no longer any reason to doubt, cloud his mind or worry himself. Even though he still didn't understand a lot, he felt a lot closer to understanding now.

"…Mmhmm." Levi replied, and she too felt a certain peace grow inside her.

For a second, as she raised herself off the ground, she saw his back, and appreciated the strength of his figure. Watching him like that made her well up with strength as well, and confidently she placed her back against his, joining him.

He really did make her get stronger, just like he said.

In that small embrace, even though she didn't think about the situation like she almost always had a tendency to do, she felt calm and in control.

But right now, she knew what she had to focus on.

"Well?" Gajeel was glad to see her ready to go, and glad to see things were back as they should have been. That is, of course, aside from the very odd, and very dangerous looking adversaries on front of them.

"Who the hell are these guys?"

Levi examined carefully, and saw an infamous marking on their armor.

"Grimoire Heart… what is the strongest dark guild doing here…?"

As the two contemplated the question, and their enemies prepared themselves for more battle, a storm was brewing. Soon, Fairy Tail would face its greatest test as a Guild. And the start of this trial thus begun.

* * *

><p>Whoot, it is done! Next time the battle outcome, and the key development in their relationship will have been fully explored. Btw, those quotes from earlier are a mixture of the ones I wrote and the ones from the manga.<p>

PLEASE leave a review if you liked it!


	16. Soul of Iron

Damn, two months since my last chapter! I am sorry for this massive delay. I've enjoyed summer now, and am probably gonna start getting active again until school starts. I wish the manga had more moments between these two characters, but I do like the plot thickening. My only complaint; this kind of story feels like something which should come at the beginning part of a manga, not near their 300th chapter. Then again, this is the start of 'part two' so I guess it's okay. Either way, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Gajeel and Levi stood, back to back, cautiously observing the strangers. Two half man, half animal like creatures stood before them. And on their armor they wore the crest of Grimoire Heart, probably the most dangerous guild around.<p>

"Did Master set up a dark guild for the exam?" Gajeel asked with a slow grin. It was important not to show any fear.

"Of course not… they must have snuck in somehow." Levi responded coolly, acknowledging the partial humor in Gajeel's words, and beginning to go over battle strategy's and combination attacks they had planned together previously.

"Well, accidents are always there during work." Gajeel replied. "And that goes double for S- Class mages!"

"Still, these guys are Grimoire heart! We can't just attack them so easily. They're a corner of the Balam alliance."

"Hahaha!" The goat mocked them openly. "And that's why you official guilds are so weak, obsessed with rules like this!"

"There's no rules in war, peron!" The bird piped in as well.

…_WAR!_

"What is your objective!" Levi yelled out at them, realizing that her worries of the significance of this invasion might have been justified.

"To KILL all the little Fairies on this Island!" The armor clad enemy responded.

And with that, it began.

"GOU!" The goat swordsman called out.

A familiar looking, yet painfully different magic appeared. As the Kanji formed, a screeching noise erupted, and Gajeel roared in pain. He slammed his hands against his ears, but the agony hit him right to the core of his brain. He could not hear, and his own thoughts became scrambled with the shrieking sound and turned into a blabber of white noise.

"It's the same magic as yours!" Gajeel called out to Levi.

But he could not even hear her response; his ears which were used to hearing everything were now his downfall.

That's why Levi was there, to overcome the challenges which he could not. Quickly, she realized he could not hear anything at all. As the bird man lunged in, she grabbed Gajeel and dodged out of the way, lunging in a manner she practiced often during her training. Gajeel was surprised to feel himself being moved, and unsettled when he saw he had just been in dangers path.

The bird then jumped high into the air, and spat out several eggs, which all cracked and formed disgusting, yokey fists.

"Egg Buster!"

Each fist pummeled with force, and the Fairy Tail duo endured the beating. Gajeel once again found himself under assault, this time by the goat man, who brandished his katana forward.

He dodged left and right, avoiding the fierce swings of the blade.

_Swish! Slash! Swoosh! _

Each cut came closer and closer, and Gajeel watched him intensely. He knew Levi was most likely still under assault, but he could not afford to turn his eyes away, as they were his only guide.

_Dammit… Dammit!_

Thankfully, Gajeel had a confident partner.

Levi, who was stuck facing the bird man, timed her dodge roll as to avoid the incoming eggs completely, She spotted the "Gou" letter, and immediately remembered the kind of magic it was. Oriental style script, a style which used the same principles as hers but bent magic in a different way. Instead of the words being used as an indicator of the end result shown inside her mind's eye, they tended to follow the mind's "ear".

Sounds and auditory effects were the main vehicle of the magic, and a caster's physical or vocal stimuli acted as the appropriate medium. Still, the basic 'energy' of the magic was similar to Levi's, and as such opposing types of energy could cancel each other out. Levi didn't usually use abstract words, but if it was only to push out another kind of magic, it was definitely possible.

Levi brought together her seals, and pointed her hand forward.

"Solid script: Silent!" The word flew out, a symbol containing noise cancelling energy.

The words hit each other, and like brittle rocks they crumbled away. With it, an odd serenity passed, and no one moved.

"My word got cancelled!" The goat clearly found it hard to believe that a little girl could best his magic. However, a very big man didn't give him much time to dwell on it.

"I heard that… THERE YOU ARE!" Gajeel's fist came crashing into his enemy's gut, as sweet vengeance for the painful minutes he suffered.

The bird did his familiar leap, and yelled out "pepepepe!" as another barrage of eggs came forth. Levi prepared her well practiced defense.

"Fire!" The word came forth, and charred the eggs into ash. Levi enjoyed scoffing at her opponent's devastated face.

And then things took a turn for the worse; the goat became furious, and launched more solid script. He seemed to be using the word 'zan' to empower his slashes, increasing their ability to make the 'zan' slicing sound. Gajeel watched in frustration as the sword seemed to change its shape and ability, following with the 'sound' it was meant to make.

He dodged a massive slice, one which cut apart trees right behind him.

_Damn… he isn't getting any slower! I gotta block…_

Block Gajeel did, only to find his iron scales were getting sliced in the process. He scowled at the pain, feeling cut after cut forming on his arm.

"Kya!" Levi screamed from nearby.

Gajeel's growled as he heard Levi take more damage at the hands of that chicken-bastard. If only he could do something…!

Levi herself was not in such bad shape. While she had taken a beating and had done nothing to hurt her opponent, the last extreme barrage of eggs had probably taken some stock of magic. She would be safe for a minute, but the same could not be said for Gajeel.

"Kan!" The swordsman found the perfect moment, and shot his blade right at Gajeel's gut, stabbing forward in a way she did not expect.

Gajeel didn't either, unfortunately. While he managed to sidestep slightly, he felt the side of his stomach rip open, and the strain on his torso left him coughing, immobilized.

Levi's eyes widened in horror, as she knew there was nothing more which could be done. Gajeel's blood began spurting out, and he could barely stand.

The enemy swordsman took the extra precious seconds, and prepared himself in a steady stance. Levi saw him gathering both his energy and physical strength.

"No!" Levi became desperate, focusing on getting up, focusing on creating some solid script word. She struggled to move, to crawl, to do anything at all… but it was futile.

"Dark sword…" the goat took a breath, and Gajeel scowled in pain. This enemy had every intention of gutting him apart like a fish.

"NARUKAMI!" A mighty slash unleashed in a sideways crescent, threatening to cut Gajeel's torso in half. Once again, he stepped back and saved his life… or at least Levi hoped.

"GAJEEL!" Levi watched in shock as his stomach got crossed open. Blood came from his side, his stomach, his mout-

…_oh no! His magic!_

When a mage suffers a massive injury, it's their body's reflex to channel all of their magic into tending to the damage, and in trying to postpone their life. Some mages train this, so that their body can automatically prevent blood loss or even heal the wound.

However, most do not, and the sudden dip in their magic only leads to a steeper loss. Often time, rapidly falling magic means that more and more is slipping out, as the body can no longer hold it in. When the flow of blood and thus flow of life disappears the magic dissipates into the environment, and the original dip signifies a soon to come death. So when can you know whether the dip means a lethal injury or not? You need to wait and see.

And so Levi screamed Gajeel's name out once more, watching his magic dwindle as he tried to hold his injury in.

"If this is the level they're at, we can probably take out the whole guild before the main squad arrives!"

"Pepperon!"

As Levi saw how well her enemies looked, she felt ashamed of how pathetic the fight had been. But not only for herself, for Gajeel… how could someone as strong as him be taken out like that? This past while he had been like an undefeatable pillar of support, and even when he messed up, being strong was the one thing he never failed at.

And now… he could die!

But just then, she felt his magic spike.

"Zeh… Zehh.. did you say… main squad…!"

Gajeel seemed to get back into consciousness, and was forcing his body to use reserve energy to stabilize itself. While Levi was happy to see him well, the current situation was still impossible for him!

But Gajeel wasn't even thinking about this battle. He instead heard his enemies describe the situation; an incoming invasion.

"The entire Grimmoire heart guild!"

Levi too was shocked, as slowly the risk of losing Gajeel spread to the risk of losing several of her guild members.

"No…no way!" Levi was absolutely terrified, and she began to tear up at the emotional overload of all that had been going on.

But Gajeel instead felt a conviction. Watching his Guild being destroyed was not something he was new to, and a mixture of regrets and dread took him over. He knew what he had to do, for both Levi and the guild.

Keep them safe.

Levi felt Gajeel's magic continue to spike, sporadically so. She then heard him say something completely unexpected.

"Levi… run."

Levi didn't know how to react. At first, she only heard him say her name. It was the first time she could remember him doing that. His rough voice managed to say it softly, and the physical pain reflected in his voice felt subdued under the sound of the one word truly meant for her.

But she couldn't enjoy it, because mixed with this personal gesture was a command for her to leave him. After he went out of his way to train her, guide her, chase her and protect her, she was expected to abandon him.

"Huh?" She couldn't even speak properly, the idea of running left her without any of her quick wit.

"This isn't some mundane war," Gajeel explained through raspy breaths. "This is gonna escalate beyond your wildest imagination!"

Levi understood. For the benefit of the guild, the island, and her family, Gajeel's idea made sense. But she couldn't accept this sacrifice!

"But… I…" _I can't do that. You've already gotten my forgiveness for that time… you've already done enough… you've already made me feel so protected and cared for… after all that, I can't just-_

"YOU NEED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW, NOW!" Gajeel yelled at her with blazing eyes, bloodied hair and his characteristic scowl.

"THESE GUYS ARE NOTHING FOR ME!"

Levi was in a serious dilemma, she just saw how strong they were. But upon inspecting how serious his face was, and how determined he was, she felt herself oh-so-moved by the man's confidence.

Painfully, begrudgingly, she knew she just had to trust him in.

She got up, ignored the pain in her legs, and began to run.

"Don't let her escape!" Levi heard the words and prepared to avoid any incoming attacks, just like Lily had trained her to.

But before she had the chance, she heard a collision, and a pained grunt.

Gajeel, whilst kneeling in pain, thrust his iron staff to put back the goat man.

"Gajeel!" Levi almost felt like staying right there, unable to watch just how difficult it was throwing that single attack.

"What are you doing! Hurry up and go!"

As Levi saw Gajeel's frame, hunched over in pain, it reminded her of the first time he saved her. She remembered his similar form when he walked away after taking Luxus' bolts. She remembered him fighting for the guild, her dragging him across town, dressing his wounds, meeting his cat, having him lift her up and offer to be her partner, seeing him pop up in her room without warning and feeling him slowly understand her better and better over all this time. She remembered the trances she was in, the disappointment when treated like a little girl and the strange tingling that reverberated to her gut from his occasional touch. The joy, frustration and anxiety she had felt in all this time pooled together inside her, and provided her with the little remaining magic energy she had. She performed her seals and said her word.

"Iron!"

Levi had always been used to letting words explain everything. Words through books, letters, and even her own magic. She thought words were the greatest tool of representing everything human. But here, while she tried using that single word to explain everything she felt about Gajeel, she felt it was simply inadequate in doing her heart justice.

"Gajeel… please don't die!" She called out, hoping to explain anything her iron failed to.

But as Gajeel chewed into the solid script, he could almost taste everything anyway.

"Yeah."

As Levi's footsteps grew fainter, Gajeel rose up. He slammed into the ground with his fist, abruptly ending the bickering of his enemies.

"He… he stood up!"

Gajeel paid no attention to this fearful exclamation, and instead allowed his power to rise up anew.

"You want… to start a war with Fairy Tail? This reminds me… of that time…"

Gajeel thought back to the infernal Salamander's face, when he was handed his humiliating defeat for trying to screw with the strongest guild in Fiore. Now, he felt himself oddly inheriting the will which drove Natsu's fists all that time ago.

"_I'm gonna make you guys feel the same_."

Thus the Iron Dragon stood in all his glory, ready to erase those who would harm his guild or harm those close to him.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Levi was running as fast as she could.<p>

_The entire Grimmoire heart guild is coming to attack! Why? What could they want? No… I have to let everyone know!_

She put Gajeel out of her mind, not wanting to worry or fear for him anymore than necessary.

"Oof!" She then fell forward, and all her physical and emotional exhaustion hit her at once.

As her mind became lax, she found herself relenting and thinking of Gajeel, hoping for him to be well.

_Ugh… Gajeel…_

But in front of her eyes, she saw two figures hunched over her.

"Levi… what on earth!"

* * *

><p>Gajeel drew in a deep breath, ignoring the pain across his slashed chest.<p>

"Iron Dragon's… roar!" Shard of magic generated metal launched forward, creating a devastating opening attack.

Gajeel however watched in shock as yet again he was foiled, his enemy now using solid script to create a shield.

"Bou!" The attacks were all bounced off, harmlessly.

_Tch… this bastard is starting to annoy me! _

Just like his opponents took Gajeel and Levi by surprise earlier, Gajeel did the same in order to come back stronger than before.

"Heavy egg rain!"

Gajeel withstood the barraging fists from above, and held out his arm to block in an incoming slash.

"Toh!" The blade once again pressed against his scales, but this time Gajeel had grown used to its sharpness.

"You think this shitty little blade can cut through… my… IRON!"

The dragon's left arm launched forward, pressing his enemy down. The bird brain launched another set of eggs in this time.

"Pepepe!"

But Gajeel would have none of it, and used his other arm to both attack and defend himself.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" He cut both the incoming eggs and the stomach of the bird, finally silencing that annoying clucking.

"An opening!" The goat once again stabbed forward, this time using a piercing noise, "tsuranuki" to augment his sword.

Gajeel could not protect his ribs by pushing his right arm out in the direction of the sword, covered in iron scales. However regardless, the blade pierced right through and went all the way through the side of his shoulder.

Gajeel cried out, a mixture of sharp pain and severe discomfort of having almost all of his right arm's muscles severed. But in his current state of mind, he only thought one thing:

_Caught you._

Gajeel grinned madly, and gripped the sword tightly with his hand, allowing all the muscles in his arm to clench against it. Despite the increased pain and internal bleeding this caused, he did not slacken.

"I… won't lose!" He spoke to himself with ragged breath, knowing that this would be the battle's final struggle.

"What in the…!" The goat swordsman could not handle this. What should have been an easy battle was turning into a nightmare, and the dangerous individual before him simply continued to shock him.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Gajeel firmed his grip further, causing cracks along the blade.

He remembered encountering Master Makarov, seeing that chance for his redemption, and having been given all the opportunities to move forward. He remembered the guild as a whole, and finally felt as if he belonged there, that it was the place for him to be.

The blade's cracks became deeper and deeper.

"What… what power!" The goat began sweating, feeling an ominous wave overcome him. He tried opening his mouth to utter another sound, tried thinking of some saving spell which would get him out of this pinch.

But the fear and futility of it all was already deep in his heart, and his magic would not release itself, as if it knew a lost cause when it saw one.

"I am a mage…" Gajeel lifted his arm up for one more mighty twist. "OF FAIRY TAIL!"

CLANG! The sword broke itself into multiple pieces, and Gajeel's grin returned at his triump.

Despite the blood pouring all out of his arm, he brought his hands together over his head and remembered the secret technique Metalicana taught him.

"Gah!" The goat looked in shock, wishing to be anywhere else.

"Dragon slayer ultimate technique…" Gajeel felt the massive iron lift itself from his hands and extend upwards.

"Karma Demon Iron God SWORD!"

With an erupting blow, the makeshift sword slashed forward in a massive arch, pushing the goat back several feet and slicing right through his armor. He could not even scream, and simply fell back.

Gajeel watched his latest victory with his eyes wide open, until his body too gave way.

"That was his voice!" Erza cried out, realizing they were close to the scene of the battle. They ran a short distance forward, and immediately saw the motionless bodies.

"GAJEEEL!" Levi screamed in agony, worried that the worst had happened. She didn't even notice the defeated enemies, only her injured comrade.

"What the hell happened here?" Erza began to sweat, realizing things were about to get bad.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia too was shocked at the injured state of her old guild mate.

Levi ran over to Gajeel's side and knelt beside him. She quickly checked to see that he was alive, but still could not find relief. His injured state left her quivering in agony, and she placed her hands over him as if attempting to stop him from getting any worse.

"Nuahahaha…"

The three girls snapped their heads to the source of the laughter, surprised to see the conscious goat talking.

"You all are finished anyway… soon, a force is coming to eradicate everyone on this Island. Mages who even I cannot touch… The Seven Kin of Purgatory!"

"Seven… kin!" Juvia repeated in shock. She knew of this force, and was warned of them when facing the Balam Alliance. Master Jose always made one thing clear; in the Oracion Seis avoid the top six members, in Grimmoire Heart always run from the top seven.

"This exam cannot continue any longer." Erza stood, showing her juniors the backbone one would need in a situation like this. "The exam is hereby postponed! All guild members prepare for battle; condition red!"

The red flare flew into the air, and throughout the island various guild members were shocked at the news.

By now Levi fully understood the situation, and decided to do her part.

"I'm going to take Gajeel to camp!" Levi decided that anything further she could do after.

She grabbed him, and hoisted him over her shoulder, remembering the first time she did this after the battle with Luxus. It was certainly nostalgic, but while last time was after the war, here a war was just about to begin. She began running forward, finding that he didn't feel as heavy as last time. However, she was more exhausted than before.

Despite the struggle, she knew that she simply could not let Gajeel fall, and was fiercely determined to have her turn protecting him. In a brief moment of consciousness during this commute, Gajeel realized he had won and was being taken somewhere by Levi. In an odd reversal, this time he found himself tingling under _her_ tight hold.

* * *

><p>And there we have it! Finally, the scene which inspired me into writing this anyway has been rewritten. An odd satisfaction comes… if you guys have any comments or ideas you wanna share, or any criticism, feel free to post a quick review! And thanks to those who read this and asked for an update, much obliged. Hopefully the next one will come out way sooner!<p> 


	17. Time to Unite

Here's another one! This one once again takes a more creative route, filling in a short time gap which the manga left unexplored in a manner I think would make great sense and show off Levi's skills some more. Thanks to the people who recently reviewed, or even just committed to reading this story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"They're already here!" The usually cheery, usually bouncy little mage cursed vilely under her breath.<p>

_This is JUST what I needed…_

After having to abandon Gajeel to two strong enemies, return to find him battered up completely, and then have to deal with tons of enemy troops patrolling around the area as she tried to escort him back to camp, this was not a great day for Levi.

Thoughts of the S – Class exam and the previous hope of maybe getting in were now far from her mind, and she could only think of the terrible frustration this whole ordeal had made her go through. However at the moment it was more a combination of worry and anxiety which filled her mind; she HAD to get past these guards unnoticed.

While the Grimmoire Heart guild members in front of her were generally weak looking, could not fight back and protect Gajeel in her current state. This was going to be difficult. She peered at Gajeel for a second.

Other than several bruises and small slashes along his arms and face, he still had more brutal injuries. There was a small hole on his left side, a big cut across his stomach, and most horrifying of all was his right arm. Somehow, the limb had been severed all the way through, and seemed to have sustained further damage from inside. She could barely examine this level of injury properly, especially not in such a precarious situation. She had managed to stop some of the blood loss, and Gajeel's bank of magic energy helped this. Luckily, while this fight had injured him severely, it had not exhausted his power supply.

However that power supply would not help her now, as she had to watch the patrolling guards by herself. She'd better get to camp soon, so that she could regroup with her allies as soon as possible.

First Levi waited where she was for the current group to thin out a bit. With any luck, they would all leave.

For thirty seconds, Levi held her breath, and listened to the running around of all the invaders. Things like "down with Fairy Tail" and "let's hunt all the fairies!" were common utterances. However, no useful information was given.

Levi quietly watched and soon, only a dozen or so patrolling soldiers remained, moving around the open area and seemingly on the lookout for anything suspicious. Levi noticed immediately that one of them had a strange lachryma device attached to his ear. She realized it was a long distance communication device, and she figured that if anyone was alerted to her presence, it would be bad.

With that much discovered, it was time to get to work. First, she would thin the group further.

She decided to use a trick she devised on the spot. She put together her seals, and mumbled a few words… "ahh! Grimmoire heart!". She then focused her magic on the tips of her fingers, and remembered her fight just moments earlier against the Oriental Solid Script user.

_Sound… focus on the sound in my mind's eye! _

With that, she released her magic, and the words she mumbled appeared in front of her. They raced forward, and after going ahead some distance, Levi's voice erupted.

"AHH! Grimmoire heart!" Levi smiled. Using her magic, she made the sound of those words come from a distance away. While it wasn't as far away as she hoped, it did the trick.

"H-hey! Did you hear that!" One of the grunts became startled.

"Yeah! Hehe, it's a fairy! C'mon, let's get em!" The second grunt ran forward. With him, another four men ran.

_Good, this is a small enough number._

Blocking the path in front of Levi were only two members, but another five were in the immediate area who could see Levi dispatch the first two if she wasn't careful. She was about to move, but then she felt a violent grip on her arm.

_CRAP! Did they find me!_

"Ngh… Levi…" a hoarse voice struggled to utter.

Levi looked down with surprise to see Gajeel looking up, though his eyes were probably too glazed to even see anything.

Levi's expression softened. He must have heard the exclamation and wondered if she was in trouble. She smiled, held his gripping hand and leaned in to whisper to him.

"_It's okay Gajeel, I'm fine. We're gonna be at the camp soon okay? Just sit tight._"

Struggling to stay awake anyway, Gajeel once again passed out. Levi felt comforted to know he was trying this hard to protect her even in his sleep, and once again set out to finish her job. She grabbed Gajeel, crawled forward in between the space of the guards, and quickly moved into a grove between two trees.

She let a low breath, worrying the first few members would be coming soon.

She settled Gajeel's body, and then for her next plan picked up a few pebbles.

She pulled out a small webbed bag she had prepared, and quickly stuffed it with the small, rattling rocks.

"Solid script, wind burst!"

The bag of pebbles rattled with the tiny gust, flew from her spot over the path and banged into a tree on the far other side. The members spun their heads opposite to where Levi was, and another three immediately pursued the source.

Levi grabbed Gajeel and again made a fast dash, this time dragging Gajeel almost too violently. She was now right in front of the path she needed to follow, and could only see four more members in her way; two in the path, and two right in front of her. She stepped up, but then something very unfortunate happened.

"Gahh!" Levi cried it in pain, hitting her leg's injury against a spiky vine. The battle's pain was getting harder to ignore.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

_Oh no._

"Yeah, I think so… was it over there?"

_Oh God._

"Wait, lemme get the message lachryma."

_No! What do I do? What can I do!_

"GROAR!"

_What?_

"What!"

Everyone present looked to the source of the cry. The three soldiers who went looking for the pebbles came screaming, running back to their guild mates.

"There's some kind of weird monster! IT'S COMING HERE!"

Levi blinked at what she saw. A strange dog like creature with large teeth and bulging purple eyes came forth, screaming and frothing at the mount. It must have been startled by the chasing party, and followed them to chase them out of its territory.

"Hold on! I got this," one of the two blocking Levi's path said as he walked forward slowly. "Hey there buddy, you must be scared."

To Levi's surprise, the beast actually quieted. It had his eyes fixed on the mage, who was raising his hands up for another spell. He had a kind of magic which could calm animals.

Levi's mind connected some dots, and finally she got her escape plan. She positioned herself somewhat behind the man in the little space she had, and started her own seals. She carefully timed it so that her spell coincided with his.

"Charm aura…"

"Solid Script…"

"Sleep!"

"Fire!"

Together, the magic launched forward and splattered over the beasts face. As it screamed out in pain, and it became evident that the fire had more of an effect.

"YOU IDIOT! Why would you throw a fire spell at it!"

The man in question knew it wasn't him, and searched for the source. However, he had no time.

"GRAAH!" The man screamed as he was mauled by the beast, tossed aside.

Screams started to ring out, with the remaining men all running away. Most ran in the path _away _from the camp, as it was downhill, and the beast followed them. Some went in scurrying directions along the forest, though none too close to Levi.

Exhausted, Levi did not plan to waste this chance. She grabbed Gajeel's body, and finally went forward.

"H..hey! Who are you!"

Levi spun in surprise and saw that one of the men, realizing he was safe already returned, and was staring fixatedly at her.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>.

"Damn… I'm glad we finally put that thing down," A Griommoire Heart member panted heavily.

"Yeah, no kidding. Can't believe it took so many of us," another quipped.

"You guys suck!" A third member exclaimed, leading more behind him. "We were looking for that girl who screamed, and all we find is you guys running at us with that weird thing. At least we got a nice bit of exerci- Hey! What happened to them?"

In front of them, two people lay down. One was had bleeding scratches on his chest from the beast, but the other was lying on the upper side of the path and had no visible injuries.

"Huh? Who took out Ray?" The members hurried to Ray, and realized a Fairy Tail guild member must have been responsible. As they snooped around, they didn't see much. But one of them noticed something.

"Hey! Look here, a head band!" As the members circled around it, another noticed something else.

"There are footsteps too! Someone must have gotten Ray, dropped a head band, and walked this way. C'mon! We gotta get em!"

Excited, the group members ran, pursuing their new prey.

* * *

><p>Levi huffed and puffed, now more frustrated than tired. Taking out that sudden enemy took a sharp chunk of magic, thanks to him being on guard. Levi was pleased to see her lightning Solid Script was so effective nonetheless.<p>

As she walked forward, she knew she was only a short distance from camp.

SNAP! A sound rang out behind her.

_CRAP! What was that!_

Levi turned around in fear, thinking the worst.

"Caw! Caw!" A small bird strutted around, flying through some leaves to create the disturbance.

Levi sighed, and continued walking.

"Looks like those guys really did fall for my fake trail."

Another four minutes and there she was, at the camp. She almost dropped Gajeel from shock alone.

"Wh… what happened here!"

Destruction everywhere. The ground had massive wedges displaced, and broken trees were spread out. A fight had occurred.

"Hello? Anybody?"

"Levi!"

The girl in question looked out to see Lisanna, who had tears of relief in her eyes. The girls greeted each other, and Lisanna immediately grabbed Gajeel's other arm and helped haul him in.

"Man… he looks really hurt… what happened?"

Levi explained the battles she had been through, making sure to glorify all of Gajeel's effort. She noticed Lisanna's own injuries.

"Are you okay? Did you have a fight too?"

"Haha… well, yeah." Lisanna's face turned very sad.

As they went deeper into the camp, Levi saw why.

"Is that… MIRA!" Levi did not sense her magic at all. _Oh no… don't tell me!_

"She's… not in critical condition. She managed to take most of the damage on with a defense barrier by her magic, but it left her really fatigued and still really injured."

Lisanna's lip began to quiver.

"And it's all... my fault!" Lisanna struggled against tears that fell through.

"Oh no, Lisanna…" Levi softly tried to assure her.

Lisanna shared the story of how she had to watch as Mira not only gave up an important fight, but endured that terrible injury for her sake.

Levi found herself almost crying too.

"I'm no better… I wanted to help, but he did better with me gone!"

"That's not true, Levi! It sounds like if you didn't get rid of that noise thing, Gajeel wouldn't have been able to do anything from the start!"

The two girls then became silent, knowing that it would be too difficult to feel any happier with their comrades in their current states.

Lisanna brought out a mat, and helped Levi lay Gajeel's body on it. Most of his bleeding had stopped, but they quickly applied the correct medicines and started plastering bandages.

Levi thought back to the first time she treated Gajeel… it was slow, soft and almost special. She felt like she got to know him better, and became a little closer to him.

Thinking of the strange excitement the event gave her then, she felt even sadder now. This case was not like that at all. She was terrified and sad, not knowing who would attack next nor who else was currently being attacked. The conflict was only just starting, and the danger it posed to everyone was not getting any less severe.

When she finished his treatment, he became completely mummified. His right arm especially needed a cast, with his muscle and bone turning into a kind of terrible mesh. It could heal in time, but Levi expected him to be out for a long while again, like what happened when he fought Luxus.

Levi helped in checking more of the cuts and bruises on Mirajane, but her real damage was from exhaustion of magic so it was an easier job.

"Lisanna, you need some bandaging as well!"

"Like you're one to talk, Levi!"

The girls smiled at their shared selflessness and began tending to each other, in turns. They were embarrassed however to find the job almost too easy; each really didn't have many injuries, and compared to the other two they were in perfect health.

Levi looked down at Mira, and then at Gajeel. His mane of hair was now falling down, almost covering his face entirely. She moved over and brushed it out of his forehead, allowing her a rare sight. His face looked to be in complete peace for a second, without any tension or any hint of a scowl.

She had seen this look only when he was passed out before and under her care, but then it had not been so… vulnerable. In this state, he was completely spent and completely defeated. As she stood up and moved besides Lisanna, they both looked down, having their dreary feelings return.

Their loved ones suffered for them, and they could barely do anything now to help.

"Both of them are breathing… they're alright." Levi stated, not helping the somber mood. She was worried their medicinal knowledge wouldn't have sufficed, but those two had strong bodies after all.

Lisanna however could not stay positive, and she began quivering in her anguish.

Levi could not hold back, and began doing so herself. Two great emotions began mixing in her; despair and fear, which merged into a terrible hopelessness.

"Gajeel only just barely won… and even Mira lost…" Levi stated, in her despondence.

"It's all my fault…" Lisanna began shaking, feeling terrible that she couldn't help her sister even after all their time apart. "My fault…"

"No, it isn't anyone's fault."

Levi and Lisanna turned in surprise to the source of the deep voice, and saw another painful sight.

"These guys are strong!" It was Elfman, holding Evergreen in his arms and bleeding from severe looking injuries.

"ELFMAN!" The due was happy to see them safe, but pained to see their state.

"It hurts to admit it… but these guys are seriously strong! I couldn't even do anything!"

Elfman walked forward, both his pride and his body far too injured to continue.

Lisanna could not stand the sight of both her siblings so injured, and began to cry again.

"As a man… it's pathetic. I couldn't do anything for my sister or my partner!"

Levi suddenly realized something; the word, 'partner'. She had forgotten about the exam in this mess, and began thinking about its effect. Only a little bit earlier, she had been ready to hurt and defeat her guild mates in order to win; they were rivals for her to analyze, strategize against and surpass.

_Gajeel… he's the one who saved the guild. _

Levi remembered how Gajeel's quick thinking to inform everyone was vital, and that his thinking of everyone else before the competition was what saved everyone. When separated, Fairy Tail really wasn't enough to beat this enemy… the four injured persons was proof of this. But, the guild was famous for its team work, something they'd been lacking.

Levi sighed, and stood up.

"We need to unite!"

"Levi?" Lisanna was surprised to see resolve showing in such a desperate time.

"The exam split us apart… it was temporary, but everyone prioritized themselves over their allies."

Elfman listened to her words solemnly, and the semiconscious Evergreen smiled at the truth in them.

"But we can't stay like that now!" Levi glanced at Gajeel, and decided not to let that happen to anyone else throughout this ordeal.

"The enemy is a great one! Therefore we, Fairy Tail, must combine our strength and win!" Levi cried out, forcing herself to feel hope once and for all.

"So that's why, everyone… please unite!"

Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen all smiled at these words. They began to feel the hope in themselves as well, and decided to do all they could now to protect their guild.

Levi sighed and looked over at Gajeel, still unmoving.

_I wonder what he'd say to that… _

* * *

><p>Stealth time! While writing this over the past month I have played games from Assassins Creed, 007 and Tenchu (a cool ninja series). When I saw the page of Levi being confronted by all those enemies, I just knew that I had to make her stealth it up. Her getting caught is a reference to how I can never seem to go a level without being spotted…<p>

Hope it's to your liking! Btw, in the next chapter or two this arc will be over, and then there's a little bit of 'free time' before they hit the tournament arc. If anyone has any ideas or requests for what they'd like to see in the more creative aspects of the upcoming chapters, go ahead and send a message to discuss it with me.

Please review!


	18. The Thunder before The Storm

You guys know what's new? Follows! I gotta say, I haven't seen this site innovate like that in all my years here, and even though its simple its damn effective. In all the longer GaLe fanfics, I noticed that I always paled in reviews… however, I'm not doing too bad in follows. It was also very interesting to note I have more follows than reviews, which is quite rare. This helps me learn about how my story appeals and what kinds of effects it may have. So thanks all you readers, especially my shy followers!

* * *

><p>Levi wiped some sweat off her forehead as she put the blanket over Elfman. While he had insisted he would treat himself, he passed out immediately after laying Evergreen to bed. She herself couldn't stay awake much during her treatment. Levi and Lisanna found that their magical energy was simply too slow in recovering, and became worried about any potential threats. While the camp was well hidden enough, it wouldn't be long before someone could find them.<p>

"Okay, I'm gonna go inside and get some more medicines." Lisanna straightened herself up and entered the tent.

"Got it. I'll be out here." Levi also composed herself and took her place next to the four wounded.

It was her job to take care of them, after all the hard work they'd done. They were in stable condition, but their injuries were far from casual. Especially _him_.

Levi still couldn't believe how far he went just to defeat his enemy, practically destroying his whole body in the process. However, he was able to have claimed victory in his fight, something that to her knowledge scarcely any of her nakama had been able to do so far. She moved over to look at him, still peaceful and sound asleep.

While she was glad to see he wasn't cringing in pain, it still broke her heart. She began getting filled with worries about how soon he would wake up, if he could still use his arm or not, or whether she would be able to keep safe throughout all this.

She then sat down on her knees and peered at him a little more closely, thinking about how right now he couldn't do a single thing to keep himself safe. If it wasn't for her and Lisanna, Gajeel would be easy prey for anyone to completely destroy. Did he not think of that before exhausting himself so? She reached out and pinched his cheek.

"You're really an idiot," she told him.

As he did nothing, she pinched him again, harder.

"You're always trying to act so cool, but you just look like an idiot."

Despite herself, she found a sudden lump in her throat forming as she recounted how scared she was that he could have been killed in the previous fight.

Struggling against possibly incoming tears, she smoothed her fingers over his cheek, and began stroking it instead.

_You just have to be so reckless, don't you? _

She continued to feel his cheek, in some places rough from years of scratches but in others surprisingly soft.

"Levi, listen! There's…. um, s-sorry to interrupt."

Levi snapped her head to Lisanna's surprised face, and scowled as her own began to heat up. She was very upset and embarrassed being caught doing something so… out of context!

Although, as she thought about, the context didn't help the situation.

"What is it, Lisanna!"

"Nothing, just that we're short on bandages. We really used a lot…"

"Oh, y-yeah… we did." Levi relaxed, glad her friend wasn't going to tease her.

"But these fights were tough, eh Levi?"

"Yeah…"

"Our nakama really got beat up…"

"Yeah…"

"Especially your boyfriend."

"Ye- HEY!"

Lisanna laughed openly, happy to set a mood which she preferred.

"He isn't… you misunderstood that! I was… just checking his breathing!"

"Oh? Well that's one way to do it… besides, how'd you know I was talking about Gajeel?"

Levi's eyes widened and her cheeks got even brighter.

"Who else could you be talking about! It made sense that you would think that!"

"Well, I guess you're right… but I also wonder if you weren't a little _happy_."

"H-happy?"

"Yup. Happy at being called his-"

"Gajeel!"

Both girls suddenly jerked their heads to see a small, black cat with wings approach them.

"Is he alright?" He impatiently asked. "Are _they_ alright?"

"Lily!" Levi exclaimed happily, running to hug the Exceed. She remembered his constant kindness over the past few days, and how much comfort it brought her. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"They're fine, Lily." Lisanna added. "They came from hard battles, but they are gonna be okay."

Levi's face once again became heavy with a frown.

"I'll explain the situation, Lily, it's my fault after all…"

As the Exceed settled himself on the ground, Levi spoke about their initial encounter with the enemy. She explained how the fight went, how it took all Gajeel had, and about how that was the reason for the emergency call. She also explained Lisanna's side, as well as Elfman and Evergreen's battle.

"I see… but Levi, why would you blame yourself?" Lily asked, looking right at her.

"Well, if I was just a little stronger, I could have…"

"But then, can't you say the same for Gajeel? If he was a bit stronger, he'd be okay now."

"No, of course I can't!" Levi yelped in surprise. "He did his best!"

"Then, didn't you as well?" Lily smiled, happy to see Levi's face soften at the comment.

"Now, this Seven Kin of Purgatory sounds like trouble. Truth is, I faced one myself…"

Lily explained the story of his complete defeat at the hands of Azuma, and talked about what happened to the others with him. He also described Natsu and Lucy's battles in high spirits, glad to declare that three of the seven had already been beaten. He then explained the good news, and the bad.

"Natsu and the others are coming here!" Lisanna was overjoyed. Getting to know her comrades were both safe and about to join them was all she wanted.

"Lu-chan and Wendy are with them too, right!" Levi shared the sentiment, happy to see some light in this tunnel.

"Yup!" Lily was glad to see both girls looking so bright. "If all goes according to plan, Charle should be leading them here right now."

"That's a lifesaver…" Lisanna sighed, looking over to the camp. "We're full of wounded here… if the enemy attacked, it'd be a disaster."

"The wounded Master should be with them as well," Lily added with a nod.

"I can't believe the Master got beaten too…" Levi sighed, remembering her initial reaction to the bad news. For essentially the strongest mage and definitely the most experienced in their guild to lose… it was very disheartening.

"Levi…" Lisanna did not want to think about it, but the words rang very true.

"I know, I know!" Levi remembered everything she had learned recently, not just in the competition but in the past while, and gathered her courage. "We can't give up, no matter what! If we can combine our powers, then surely…"

"It's important to know when to give up, too."

All three mages looked in shock to the new voice, particularly due to its eerie and unfamiliar timbre. In front of them a whimsical, bard like figure approached with an odd hairstyle and thick black glasses. His casual stance and coldly poetic tone gave only a terrible sense of foreboding.

"In this world, no matter what you do, there are just some things that will always be stronger than you," he continued, now closing in on the group. "The broken pieces of my heart tremble…"

_NO! NOT NOW!_

Levi glanced at Gajeel, seeing him just as immobile as before. The others who were injured were in no better position.

"And now… I'm going to eat up all of you… until not a single fairy remains."

Levi's jaw dropped in shock as she saw the danger in front of her.

_This must be Rustyrose… the mage Elfman and Ever fought_!

Lily grimaced, slowly focusing his magical energy.

_This is bad! Can I maintain combat form right now! _

Lisanna scowled, bracing herself.

_Levi, Lily and myself… we've all exhausted our magical energy! Please hurry, Natsu! _

Lily stepped up, deciding to do all he could.

"GO!" He transformed himself, and charged at the enemy while punching with all his might.

Unfortunately, his 'might' was running a little low on magic.

Producing some kind of strange shield out of thin air, Lily's fist bounced off cleanly.

Levi immediately began assessing his magic; could he seriously create anything, like Elfman said?

"Animal Soul: Cheetah!" Lisanna turned his legs and arms into the jungle cat's, (also gaining ears and whiskers) and immediately began running around her enemy, trying to find an opening.

"Hmm… such petty tricks won't work."

Suddenly, Rustyrose's arm transformed into a mighty claw and mauled Lisanna, sending her flying a short distance.

"DAMN!" Lily again charged, this time grabbing the arm and attempting to throw Rustyrose's weight.

"Oh dear, aren't you tough?" The enemy mage laughed and turned his other arm into a mighty pole, hitting Lily in the gut and pushing him off.

"Hmm, what a waste of time. I'd better finish you off…

"Solid script: Fire!" Levi did not want to watch anymore, and launched the word.

Rustyrose quickly created his shield and blocked the word.

"Wind! Vines! Rocks!" Despite Levi's best efforts, her magic was either blocked or beaten away.

"Levi, we're still here!" Lisanna got up, though she found her magic waning even further.

"We need to go together!" Lily steadied himself, and became ready for another assault.

As the three mages focused, with their target arrogantly smirking, something unexpected happened- an explosion of energy hit Rustyrose in the back, knocking him a good distance forward.

"Urgh!" As Rustyrose recoiled from the blow, the three mages looked in further surprise at the source.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Called out and enraged Grimmoire Heart mage.

As the two mages stepped forward in the rain, Levi realized who they were.

"Freed! Bixlow!" She became very happy to see the friendly faces. Funny how a not too long ago they were the enemy, but it seemed that Fairy Tail had a habit of turning all enemies into friends.

Levi watched as the two started fighting seriously, and combined their magic to take their opponent down. Bixlow used his magic to subdue Rustyrose's monstrous creation, and Freed used his offensive runes to inflict massive damage.

"Get up." Said Bixlow, looking ever ominous.

"There is no redemption for you," added Freed.

Levi smiled widely, glad to know her teammates were safe.

Suddenly however, at that moment, Levi felt a terrible pain in her stomach, followed by a complete exhaustion.

She fell down abruptly, watching as each of her comrades did so as well. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Gajeel's breathing getting heavier.

_What happened!_

"Hahaha! That Azuma finally did it!"

"Did… did what?" Freed asked, scowling at the laughing mage.

"He sealed your magic, fools! This island which has been saving you this whole time is now your downfall!"

Levi's eyes widened in shock as she considered the revelation; was that even possible! Such a kind of magic would require unbelievable skill!

"Now, to finish you off… but slowly this time."

Rustyrose once again summoned his claw, and began leisurely slashing at his two newest foes. They managed to parry, block, or avoid most of his half done attacks, but were slowly getting battered from his punishment.

Levi became terrified watching; there was absolutely nothing which could be done. They were going to die at this rate. Without magic, she was going to watch everyone die. She turned around to see everyone around her, all of her friends, and prayed with all her might that they would not be harmed.

* * *

><p>Luckily, her prayer was answered. Suddenly, she felt life rushing through her veins and pure energy radiating from her body. As she got up, so did Freed and Bixlow, who now looked ready to finish what they started.<p>

"We're back on!" The two attacked forward, knocking their opponent backwards.

"Our magic energy seems to have returned," Levi smiled as she spoke to Lisanna.

"Damn that Azuma, what did he do!" Rustyrose cursed loudly, more agitated and injured than he had been in a very long time.

"Well, no matter… I'll simply take you all down! DIE, FAIRIES!"

Rustyrose summoned all his might, laughing into the heavens.

"Come forth, Tower of Dingir!"

As he spoke, a massive and mystical looking tower rose from the ground, lifting all the standing mages high into the air.

"AHHH!" Levi screamed, losing her mobility completely while being lifted in the air, and felt a terrible tingling. The magic lifting her was composed of horrible, corrosive despair.

"FUAHAHAH!" Rustyrose, having contained the mages all at once, was now in pure glee.

Levi watched as Bixlow removed his mask, and used his power to control Elfman.

"GRAHHH!" Elfman roared, getting up and running despite his broken body, and he beat Rustyrose down, breaking the spell.

_To be forced into moving even with such a damaged body… Elfman!_

Then, in a flash, it all happened. Lily found Levi and suspended her in the air, and Lisanna and Freed worked together to end everything.

Levi almost couldn't believe how quickly it happened, but just like that, Rustyrose had been cut down completely.

She had a wide, open mouthed smiled as she was lowered down, and run to hug her comrades. Somehow, they had succeeded.

While Freed and Bixlow kept their victories grins, Lisanna ran to her brother.

"Elf-nii, are you okay!"

"Heh, this is nothing for a man! After all, I had to get this bastard back."

"Hmph, I wanted to help out too…" Evergreen said, smiling from her resting place.

"Ever, are you alright?" Freed asked as he stepped forward.

"I'm fine, everyone. I can't stay sleeping forever."

"Neither can I!" Elfman exclaimed happily, before falling down and groaning. "Or maybe resting a little more is okay…"

"Hehe, sorry for using your body like that," piped in Bixlow. "I could barely move that messed up body of yours."

"He's right, we need to get you lying down again, Elfman!" Instructed Levi.

As everyone was settled down and explained their various experiences on the Island, Lily approached Levi.

"I'm glad everything worked out, eh?"

"Yup!" responded Levi. "With this, we're one step closer to getting out of this. Soon, we're all gonna go home."

Levi saw Lily glance in a direction, and followed his gaze to see Gajeel.

"Hmph, I wonder how he's gonna react when he sees that he barely got to do anything."

"Hehe, I bet his first concern will be your wellbeing, Lily!" Levi added, giggling.

"Haha, that fool… though, I'm not sure I'm the _only _one he'll be concerned about."

Levi realized the implication and quickly looked away.

"Yeah, he'll be, um, worried about everyone! But, you the most, right?"

Lily laughed at her quickened pace.

"Well, perhaps _one _person even more than myself."

"Umm, I'm gonnagohelpeveryone."

Levi walked away, not wanting that conversion at the moment.

_Jeez! First Lisanna, now Lily… even Jet and Droy were looking suspiciously at me before!_

Levi shook her head, wiping off her embarrassed look. Why all the comments? Had something changed recently?

She helped Elfman and Evergreen get back into their resting mats, both having passed out again. While both of them had awoken a few times already, there was still not a stir from Gajeel. And Mira, of course.

* * *

><p>"HEY, GUYS! YOU OKAY!" Levi suddenly snapped as she heard a very familiar, very obnoxious yell.<p>

It was followed by a much quieter "Natsu, cmon! What if there are enemies here!"

Excited, Levi ran out, once again happy to see her companions.

"LU-CHAN!" Levi ran into her best friend's arms for a tight hug, both of them tearing up with joy despite the physical stung of hugging each other.

"Hahaha, Freed and Bixlow too!" Natsu was grinning as he met his various companions, hugging and putting his arms around then.

"Are you the only ones here?" asked Charle, looking around the camp.

Everyone became quieter, as they guided the newly arrived mages around the camp's side.

The sight in front of them, four injured comrades, was not pleasing.

"Wh… what the heck happened here!" Natsu could not believe the sight in front of him.

Indeed, Levi noted that it was a little unbelievable. Evergreen and Elfman were both very capable mages, one at avoiding damage and the other at taking it. Even more remarkable was that Gajeel was completely knocked out, something Natsu had never managed to do. And to see Mira, Erza's former rival in such a state, could only bring shock.

The group began discussing their plan of action, deciding that some of them needed to protect the injured, and the others had to go take down the remaining enemy.

"An attack team and a defense team, eh?" Levi pondered, considering the idea.

"That would indeed be most appropriate. Let's all get prepared." Freed decided.

The group took a respite, breathing in slowly and considering what was to come. This was going to be the final battle. Through Levi's count, only two of the seven kin were unaccounted for, but with Gildarts, Erza and Gray around, she felt she could count on them being taken care of.

After a few moments of silence, thunder began crashing down.

"It's really pouring down, huh…" Lucy said, as she looked up at the rain.

"I hate thunder…" Levi sighed, wishing the omens could be a little more positive at this crucial time.

Levi was surprised to see Lily quivering at the sounds and covering his ears, only to be teased about it by his fellow cats soon after.

"Now then…" a rested Natsu rose up. "I'm gonna go defeat Hades. C'mon, Happy, Lucy."

Despite Lucy's protests that Freed should go, he brought up the point that he needed to bring up defensive runes.

"I'll help with that!" A determined Levi piped in. It was her time to do all she could, and this way her skills would be most useful.

The two groups exchanged words of encouragement.

"Be careful, Lu-chan!"

Lucy responded with a nod. With Natsu's battle cry, both groups separated.

Lisanna then moved back to check on the wounded, especially the Master, who took a terrible blow through his gut.

Bixlow set his puppets as sentries, spreading over a larger area in order to watch over the now six injured (Master and Cana added).

Levi immediately began helping place the runes down.

"Oh my, Levi!" Freed approvingly stated. "You really get how to construct these runes perfectly!"

"Hehe, I still need your help to start, Freed." Levi responded. "Besides, I spent a lot of time practicing for this, since Gajeel said he wanted to kill you thoroughly if you tried it against us."

Freed paled slightly at the words, but laughed all the same at her joking tone.

"Don't worry Levi, he'll be just fine."

"Erm, huh!"

"Ah! Careful, don't mess up the runes!"

"O-oh, sorry…" _JEEZ! Does it ever end with you people!_

Levi was indeed quite tired of the constant references towards that Dragonslayer. As they worked on the runes in silence, Levi began to worry more about the group going to fight Hades. It would not be an easy battle.

Lisanna came over to Levi's side, and smiled at her.

"Everyone seems stable, much more than before anyway. I don't think we'll be having anymore problems."

"Hehe, looks like there's no more enemies left!" Bixlow exclaimed happily, a chorus of 'no more' repeating after him.

"Yes… although, I wonder how their battle is going?" Freed questioned.

It was then, about twenty minutes after the first group departed, that a massive blast was heard.

"KYA!" Levi screamed at the jolt, and everyone was confused at what had just happened.

"That energy… I've never felt anything like that before! What a strange mixture of magic!"

While Freed was staring in awe, Lisanna scurried over somewhere in a hurry.

Before Levi could question where she went, she heard a shocked voice call out.

"LEVI! Come quick, it's Gajeel!"

Levi's heart skipped a beat. Oh no. _OH NO!_

"Is he okay!" Levi ran forward, but was surprised to see a smile on Lisanna's face.

"Tch!"

Levi stopped moving altogether when she heard the familiarly frustrated growl, the voice she hadn't heard in what felt like ages.

"And who the hell wouldn't be okay, tiny?"

* * *

><p>I think the next one will officially finish all pre-time skip… it'll be hard fitting both Hades and Acnologia into one chapter, but it's about time! Man, I can't believe I've done these many manga chapters… still, I need to catch up with the current story somehow. Only fifty odd chapters behind, now!<p>

Read, review, or _follow_, if you prefer!


	19. Joining Hands

Here's an update, sorry it took so long! The romance from here on after cools down a bit, so there isn't too much to show… but enjoy it for now, I guess. I hope the manga picks up, it's been letting me down recently…

* * *

><p>"Ga… GAJEEL!"<p>

Levi couldn't stop herself as she ran to her teammate, and lunged at him. For a split second she was worried that she may have hurt his injured body and regretted her action, but she found that his frame did not waver under her hold at all.

"Gihihi, look at you! Don't tell me you've been crying next to me this whole time?"

"I-idiot! Who would do that!?" Levi once again pouted, but found she couldn't hold it. Seeing him like this, in such good health as if nothing ever happened was too much joy to keep her upset.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well, Gajeel," Freed stepped up with a smile towards the couple.

"You? When did you get here?"

Freed frowned.

"You've been out for a while, haven't you?"

Lisanna was smiling, as she watched the couple.

"You should have seen her, Gajeel! The way she was watching you and-"

"HEY!" Levi's face blushed, and she immediately ran to her friend, shoving her gently. "Don't make stuff up!"

Levi remembered very clearly stroking Gajeel's face, and as her face reddened, everyone laughed. It was during this laughter, that one particular voice was heard.

"Wait a sec… MIRA-NEE!"

Levi was amazed by the speed Lisanna used to lunge to her sister, who was smiling now and wide awake.

"I'm so glad to see you're alright, Lisanna…"

The girl in question was sobbing softly, but managed to get out a few words regardless.

"It's… all thanks to you!"

Mira smiled, and looked towards Freed who appeared to be the most composed there.

"What's going on? How bad are our casualties?"

"No one has died, don't worry. We have some injured though, and we need to protect-"

"MEN DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" A very familiarly single-minded voice called out.

"Elfman!" The group looked in surprise to the third take-over mage as he slowly got up.

"Heh… I'm feeling much better now!"

"Would you keeping it down?" Another new voice called out.

"Ever, you're okay!" Elfman spoke to his partner, who also got up now and smiled, reaching for her glasses.

"How can anyone stay asleep when you're crying out like that, huh?"

Freed and Bixlow exchanged looks as they noticed Evergreen allowed Elfman to use that nickname for her. Their years of being together allowed them to exchange a certain thought practically via telepathy:

_Hehehe, well what do we have here?_

As the four mages began to get up, Gajeel spoke.

"I felt some strange kind of magic… I think that's what woke me up."

"Yeah, we know what you mean." Levi said, not having removed herself from Gajeel's side.

"It… felt kind of familiar, but also really weird…" Gajeel frowned, having no way of knowing he sensed a mixture of two different dragon slayer energies.

"Everyone, I have a question." Mira added. "If you said all of our members were safe, where are the others? How do you know they're okay?"

"They've gone… to take care of Hades." Lisanna was the one who responded, realizing how remarkable her statement sounded.

"Wait, Hades? Who's that?" Gajeel asked confused.

Levi's eyes widened, realizing how little her comrade new.

"Okay guys, listen, I'll explain it all to you."

Levi spoke quickly. She told of the wave of soldiers who had come and gone, the seven kin and their defeats, the terrifying Bluenote who Gildarts had been fighting, and now the plan to defeat the strongest of all, Hades.

"But that's… they have to fight someone so strong!?"

"For the sake of our guild, we have no choice." Freed spoke, though his voice also had some concern. "This is a battle we need to participate in. Some of should go now since our number of injured has been reduced."

"Ohh? Who you calling injured, eh?"

The mages looked to see their very own Cana wobbling in, her arm heavily bandaged.

"Wait Cana, you shouldn't be moving yet!" Lisanna tried to say.

"Aww, come on, I'm fine now! Besides, if it's anyone you should be talking to, it's _him_."

Curious, the group looked over to see the "him", shocked at the sight.

"MASTER!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's go, brats!" Makarov spoke, as he began marching forward.<p>

"Master, are you sure-"

"I can walk by myself, dammit!"

As the tiny man moved forward, ignoring his immense pain, the group of younger mages followed him.

Levi was very worried. As soon as he got up, everyone saw his bad state. He could barely stay still without quivering. Yet, he claimed that he had to help out as he could not leave his children alone to fight Hades.

In a few brief minutes, the guild readied themselves. Makarov said he only needed a little time to steady himself, while the other injured members got themselves patched up quickly. Freed and Bixlow looked at Elfman and Evergreen, while Lisanna helped Mirajane. The one who really needed help, though, was Gajeel, due to his recklessness.

While the others only needed a little bandaging here and there, Gajeel showed everyone his complete hate for restraint. He violently ripped his cast on his right arm, causing blood to splatter down.

"YOU IDIOT!" Levi had yelled at him, as she quickly got some more bandages to fix it up.

"I can't let this slow me down!" Gajeel growled. "Not when Lily's out there fighting!"

Levi helped him, but looked dejected at seeing how quickly he was determined to hurt himself again.

Levi's face blushed as she remembered how Gajeel had held her chin up and gazed into her eyes, telling her he would be alright. They held their gaze for a while, until Levi realized how many people were looking at them.

As they currently marched towards the enemy, Gajeel needed more bandaging over his head and legs, and was moving despite his own pain. All of them had been worn out by battle, but no longer had any time for indecisiveness. As Levi looked at Gajeel's determined stance and complete focus, she too ran forward for the sake of her family.

* * *

><p>"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"<p>

Makarov's call was heeded well, as the various remnants of Grimmoire Heart gaped in shock at the newly arrived reinforcements.

As Gajeel sneered at the enemies, he also noted the condition of allies. While he noted positively that they were all in good health, he was extremely surprised to see Luxus amongst their numbers. But, what he was most pleased at was to hear a certain comment the enemy small fry made.

"MASTER HADES GOT BEATEN!"

Gajeel grinned as he heard the comment, and Levi smiled as well. The enemies immediately ran off, leaving the Fairy Tail members to glance at each other in happiness.

"WE DID IT!"

The pain and fear they were just enduring was gone, and the guild members quickly began embracing each other in joy.

Levi cheered as she approached Lucy, and she watched Gajeel as he pulled in Lily for a comical hug.

"So what you're saying is, you did everything, right LILY!?"

"Well Gajeel, it was the other two who broke the heart, and the rest of the guild who actually beat Hades."

"I see, I see, so it really was all you!"

"Umm, you aren't listening, are you…?"

Levi laughed at the sight, now in the best of spirits. All of her previous worrying tension had now left, and it was as if a world of a burden had been removed from her shoulders.

She began giggling, hugging and all but jumping for joy. When Gajeel finally let go of his cat, Levi jumped in the fray.

"Lily, WE DID IT!" She snuggled the exceed in her arms, again treating him like a stuffed animal.

"Haha, that's right, Levi. You did a good job today! More than Gajeel anyway," the Exceed teased.

"Hey, shaddap Lily! I was just... a little tired!" Gajeel began comically fuming.

"Haha, we know Gajeel!" Levi said, trying to soothe him. "After all, if it wasn't for you back then I-"

_So don't leave my side._

"...w-w-would um, be in a lot of trouble." Levi's face brightened as she thought of that memory, and realized what a thing to say it was.

"Heh, don't worry about it shorty." Gajeel reached out for her hair, once again ruffling it. Only this time, Levi could feel his fingers somewhat intertwining with her locks, creating a small moment of intimacy.

"Grah! Oof! Blech!" Gajeel had to, of course, ruin the moment by entering a couching fit and hunching over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Levi bent down to look at his face, noting his look of discomfort.

"Ye... yeah. I probably shouldn't talk too loudly."

Levi giggled, and helped him get steady. She found that she didn't quite dislike the proximity it required, having a somewhat different attitude than before. She didn't really feel so strange about admitting her enjoyment of her presence. The warm, bubbling feel it gave her was enough to quiet her down.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, COMING HERE WHILE EXILED!?"

Levi turned to see the master lecturing Luxus.

"C'mon Master, don't worry about it!" She said, smiling.

"Your head is huge!" Lily exclaimed, while still in her arms. He hadn't seen much of Titan magic, so it was an experience. During the light hearted mood, Levi noticed how relaxed Gajeel himself appeared. He now was mixed into this group as if it had always been his own guild. It made her very relieved to imagine that he could maybe see them as family, now, just as she did.

And, just like family, he was getting into a fight.

"Oh, you get hit in the head too hard, Salamander!?" Gajeel was growling, with a crazy grin on his face. "You think you can beat me while you're that beat up!?"

"HAH!" Natsu scoffed. "You better watch out! Right now, I have the powers of a lightning flame drag- ugh…"

Natsu fell over immediately.

"Hey, who falls like that!?" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Natsu!" Levi was also worried.

"It's because he ate magic that wasn't fire. He will be fine soon." Erza explained.

The group sighed in relief. They then headed back to camp, now as a complete family. However, Gajeel was slightly worried about Juvia. He had faith in her though.

* * *

><p>"That was one tough battle, eh…" Happy commented.<p>

"We did a good job though, taking out that heart." Charle replied.

"Oh!" Gajeel remembered the big part Lily played in there. "Did you get hurt, Lily? Oof, acch, argh!"

As Gajeel fell into his ironic coughing fit, Levi smiled. She found herself finding him cute, and enjoying the sight. As she spoke to the others, persuaded Wendy not to work too hard on the healing, she felt truly at home. As Juvia and Gildartz returned, Levi turned to Gajeel. Earlier she had been to stressed, but now she wanted to speak to him.

"Hey."

The iron mage turned around, looking at her with his red eyes.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Levi went and sat next to him at the bench quietly. He was munching on a packed sandwich from the camp, probably happy to feed himself after the long while. When he saw Levi wasn't saying anything, he just continued eating.

"There' some on your face."

"Mmph?" Gajeel was munching, and only lazily looked to face her.

"Here." Levi grabbed a tissue on the table. Instead of handing to him like he expected, she brought it to his face and wiped.

He frowned lightly. "I can do that myself."

Levi ignored him, and instead noticed something else that was amiss. One of his bandages was running a little loose. Without even explaining herself, she reached out and worked to fix it.

Gajeel was surprised, and again frowned.

"I said I can do stuff like that myself."

"You're eating now, aren't you? And this is the least I could do…"

"Che, you make it sound like I did soooo much. Seriously, asleep till the end."

Levi knew he would be feeling bad about that. She finished fixing his bandaging, but didn't remove her hands from his arm.

"You know Gajeel, if you ask me, you really surpassed yourself in the battle today. It was amazing. And if you didn't do what you did, the guild might have been in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, but everyone else was in at least two fights. Salamander met with four of the enemy, dammit."

Levi giggled.

"Maybe so… but I'm personally more thankful to you than to Natsu."

Gajeel became silent, and looked at her with one eye.

"Not only for chasing me after I just ran from you… but, also… for… um, making me feel that safe. Making me feel safe when those animals attacked."

Her hand started to tighten slightly around his arm.

"Thanks… for what you did for me today."

As she made eye contact with him and smiled, she felt her cheeks heating up slightly, and Gajeel felt his own stomach tumbling in a strange fashion. He was not used to this. Both this situation and even this feeling, though somewhere in him a voice was calling out in triumph.

"Alright brats, gather around. I need to announce something about the exam." As Makarov's voice was heard, Gajeel quickly go up and went to him.

Levi blinked, but as her own cheeks heated up she became glad for that little break. Too much at one time was not for her.

From a short distance, two girls were watching, both chuckling.

"Did you see that?" Asked Lucy.

"Yup." Replied Lisanna.

"And look how red her cheeks are now!"

"What about how quickly that coward ran away?"

The two girls giggled evermore, knowing this would be a great source of future entertainment.

As Gajeel protested in frustration to the cancellation of the S – Class Exam, and as Levi tried to calm him down, all truly seemed well for a point. They had no idea that the true horror was still far away, though steadily flying towards them.

Indeed, no one could have predicted what would happen. Gajeel himself was in the middle of arguing over something with Elfman (which they both soon forget) when he sensed it. It was similar to an energy he knew well, but distinctly different. It was sinister, vast, and not warm in any sense of the world. He had never felt such a hostile energy in his entire life.

Soon, Levi felt it too, along with everyone in the island. What they sensed was an evil reckoning unlike anything the guild had known. In truth, it was more than most humans would ever know.

A massive screech came out, and various guild members covered their ears in pain.

Levi was surprised to see that Gajeel did not, but instead was listening intently.

"This noise…!" He muttered.

"The cry… of a dragon!" Wendy was the one who revealed his thoughts.

"EH!?" As Levi quickly looked to Gajeel, she saw his serious expression and realized it was the truth.

She looked up in the sky, and she saw it. Normally, a mage used all their senses to understand danger. Not just sight, sound, or even magical sense, but all of them together. It was like this that they could truly see the situation for what it was, and then act.

But what to do when every sense said the same thing? What should one do when their eyes, ears, magical sense, and every other feeling their body could have was overcome with an uncontrollable, unstoppable fear? This was what the mages of Fairy Tail saw, when faced with that monstrosity. This is how they came to understand just how close they were to death, and how much they had to run away.

Natsu brushed off these feelings, however, as his life's goal came to him first.

"Hey, come down here! Where's Igneel? And Grandine and Metallicana too!?"

While various guild members told him to knock it off, Natsu's taunts were the least of their worries. As the dragon closed in on them, they truly saw the horror it possessed. They had all been close to death before, but never had they been so close to extreme annihilation, where even the individual cells of their body had a chance to perish. The strongest mages were all silenced instantly, and even the bravest said nothing.

Natsu lost his words, staring up at the impending doom.

"RUN FOR IT!" Gildartz called out. Never in the guild's history had so many of them fled together, in a complete show of their fear.

The dragon did not agree with this desire. It came down, smashing the forests and the earth, yet only showing a small display of the power. The land was completely upturned, and mayhem was spread.

"What destruction!" Levi could not believe her eyes.

"Where the hell did this thing come from!?" Someone called out on the side. And indeed, that was a very valid question. Just what was going on here?

Minutes ago, everything was done. They beat the strongest dark guild in Fiore, possibly in the world, and it turned out they had more to worry about. This was unbelievable; would their perils never end?

"EVERYONE KEEP GOING!" The guild ran, but it became apparent that the monster was unavoidable. That is, until one man stepped up.

"You brats go ahead. I'll hold him off."

Makarov released all his energy, despite the hole in his torso. Upon becoming massive, he tackled the beast and pushed against it. The guild members watched in despair, knowing what would happen.

"Master, please stop!" Erza called out.

Many others protested as well.

"RUN!" His voice called out.

"No, let's all fight that thing!' Bixlow spoke.

"YOU FOOLS! WILL YOU DEFY ME TO THE END!? You shitty brats!"

At this roar, everyone became quiet. To their horror, they realized what was about to happen.

"Wait, I'm a dragon slayer! I can take him!" Natsu called.

But it was Luxus who grabbed him, and pulled him back. Indeed, one by one the guild members turned and ran. They realized that in order to be a happy, safe family… this was what they had to do.

Makarov smiled, knowing his life would end soon anyway, and that like this he could finally make up for failing to help them against Grimmoire Heart as he did.

Levi couldn't believe what was happening… her parent figure for over ten years was about to die.

Gajeel hardened himself, knowing this was a wise decision. He soothed Wendy, still a little girl, and decided not to turn around as he ran.

The man who showed him more kindness than anyone in the world, despite having more reason to hate him than anyone in the world… How ironic that Gajeel was leaving him to die.

They ran forward and forward, not even aware of the direction. They were just running. Tears, sobs, and otherwise plain silence as they moved forward. Until suddenly, one person stopped.

"Natsu… c-come on…" choked Lucy.

But he looked up, and the fire in his eyes was anything but futile.

"I'm gonna save the old man."

With that, he turned around, and ran immediately to where he was before.

Everyone looked at each other, as they watched him run. Levi didn't want to see Master dying. She also didn't want to see her other friends dying trying to save him. She was conflicted, because part of her wanted very much to disobey the Master and run with Natsu. She shivered, because she knew that no matter what happened, things were not going to be easy; nowadays, they never were.

Before she could even react further, Erza and Gray followed after Natsu. As more members ran, Luxus called out.

"Think about what you're all doing!" Luxus yelled. "Not only will you most likely die, but you're gonna die in front of him! Don't his feelings matter to you?"

"Yeah, they do!" Natsu yelled from afar, still in eyesight. "AND THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO BE WITH HIM!"

With that, many others began running. Luxus looked down, and sighed, moving as well.

As Levi joined them, Gajeel stepped in front of her.

"Don't move just cause everyone else is. Now's when you gotta look and see what your instincts are telling you."

Despite his stern glance, Levi already knew what to say with a smile.

"I don't have instincts like you do… but when I look inside, all I see is everyone smiling happily at the guild. So I'm gonna protect that!"

Gajeel grinned, and chuckled.

"Well then, let's get this started! I'll be damned if Salamander beats a dragon before I do!"

Levi giggled, and ran alongside him, once again feeling the joy of him removing all her fears. She had gone through too much crap to let some annoying dragon end everything.

* * *

><p>"IT'S A BREATH ATTACK!" Gajeel yelled from recognition. He himself had seen Metallicana performing them before, and they were not something you wanted targeted at yourself.<p>

The mages had been fighting with all they had, combining their efforts. Indeed, no mage alive could have survived their combined onslaught. But a being as mighty as the Acnologia seemed to surpass realms of possibility.

Levi had no regrets though, as the pleased face of her Master was all the confirmation she needed.

"Everyone, channel all your defensive magic!" Erza commanded, and the mages agreed.

"Damn… I don't have enough time to draw up defensive runes!" Freed desperately waved runes through his sword, but they did not work.

_This isn't the time to think of what we can't do!_

"There's plenty of defensive magic we can use without seals!" Levi pointed out. True, they would not be as effective, but with more magical energy they could work.

"Way to go, Levi!" Bixlow complimented.

"Then, everyone, join hands and channel your magic into Freed!"

They group did so, forming a large circle.

"Not bad just now."

Levi turned to see a now very comforting face grinning at her.

She held his hand firmly, and more tightly than she had done before. His grip in return held a surprising gentleness, as her hand was enveloped fully.

It was strange how their opposing qualities did not conflict, but instead changed each other and let each other see new things, and grow.

Instead of seeing flashes of their previous experiences together, both simply reveled in the moment. They were already very aware of their special bond, and didn't need anything else to further understand it.

Instead they found the moment surprisingly enjoyable… despite the death above them, and despite no place for them to run, they found a mighty comfort being with their allies, and feeling the flow of their combined magic. There was no better way for them to enjoy their bond as a family.

Thus, as the attack came rushing down and the mages pushed with all they had to counter it, they did not waver.

A mighty flash came forth, and they disappeared from those around them. Doranbolt, who watched from afar, felt his heart being crushed at the attack.

As the closest thing to a Fairy Tail member who avoided the attack, his was the beginning of a sadness which would envelop the whole guild for years. However, it would one day blossom into the happiness that was lost.

* * *

><p>Phew, that was long! I can't believe I went through all of it. I've almost reached 20 chapters… this has become a long piece of work. Thanks for all the support in the way! Please look forward to the next chapter.<p> 


	20. Click to the Future

And here's the new one, the last one before I enter the GMG arc… catching up with the current arc, finally! For now, enjoy what I got. And special mention Helekiller2, who has given me enough reviews to make a whole new chapter with.

* * *

><p>There were some mornings of her life in which Levi started to wake up, but still had time to sleep so she indulged herself. She would often find herself in a half asleep, half awake state in which everything around her was mushy and she couldn't think properly. She would have all kinds of strange thoughts and longings, but would actually remember them later on and wonder what she was thinking. All in all, it felt like a cross between the world of the sleeping and the world of the waking, and was always a strange sensation.<p>

This was the closest thing she could compare her current situation to. As she looked around with glazed eyes, she had a splitting headache. She could not understand her location or her predicament, and as light began shining brighter and brighter upon her, she became extremely confused. Eventually her eyes became able to see through the blinding light, and she scanned her surroundings to find a mess of dirt and tree branches everywhere. The earth itself appeared broken, and Levi felt a very uneasy quiet; as if nothing was moving and nothing was awake.

"Urgh…" came a sound not far from her.

She heard the rough grunt, the kind of sound which she felt like had not heard in a very long time, and while still laying on the ground looked to her side. There she saw someone who brought a shocking chain of memories in her head, memories which paradoxically felt only minutes young and yet far separated from her consciousness. She remembered the S – Class exam, the war, the terrible injuries and vulnerable states, the short victory and then the terrifying enemy. The last sensation she could hold to in her mind was the warm grip of her hand in another's, and here was the source of that particular pleasant memory.

She tried calling out his name, but found her voice raspy, and began coughing instead. It was this noise which drew the attention of her target instead.

"Levi…? Hey, Levi!" Gajeel's voice was also slightly raspy, but there were no other words he could have been saying. With focused eyes he looked at her, and quickly began scanning her for damage.

Levi herself immediately began moving towards him. It was hard to get up altogether, so she crawled somewhat towards him. After sorting out her throat, she called his name as she intended.

"Gajeel!" By this time, he had also moved towards him, allowing himself to slide down the slope they were on to her position. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and gripped them firmly.

"You okay?" Levi by now had the blood flowing in her body properly, and was able to greet him as she wished.

"… Yeah, I'm fine."

She allowed herself to lean into his form more into his form, until he was supporting all of her weight in his arms. Yes, this touch which was once so alien had somehow changed into the familiar. It was her confirmation that he existed, and that he was well.

"I…" he started. "Um... I see. Good."

She smiled at his clumsy statement somewhat, but more at his relief due to her well being. It made her more pleased than… her actual well being.

She found herself thus remembering the attack more clearly, and began to worry further. She left the embrace and looked at him more seriously.

"How are we okay? Where is everyone?" Levi did not feel the sense of impending doom that she had recently grown accustomed to, but was still unaware of the status of her friends. More accurately, she was unaware of just what happened during that attack.

"Dunno…" Gajeel replied, checking for any damage on his body as he answered. "Somehow we're all spread around, but it looks like the breath attack got screwed up."

Levi realized Gajeel must have been right, as the two of them had no damage at all.

"So then… if we're okay, that means the others should be too?"

"Can't say, but I'd guess that." Gajeel then stood up despite his fatigue, and offered her a hand. "Let's look."

As she took it and lifted herself up, she began following after Gajeel. Presumably his nose could guide them to where they should have been going, so she decided to trust in it. Only a few moments later, a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Hehehe, you're okay! LILY!" Right in front of them, Lily appeared trotting along on the ground, with his new sword and a satisfied smile.

"Hello, you two! I'm glad to see you're alright!" Lily was interrupted by another bear hug from Gajeel. After this, Levi took her own turn, and squeezed the creature in her arms.

"Lily! I'm glad to see you're alright!"

The small exceed settled himself in her arms, and began explaining his situation.

"When I woke up, I was with the other exceeds and Wendy. We were all fine, though I haven't the faintest idea as to how we appeared at our location."

"Yeah, Gajeel and I were really confused about it as well. We don't really know how we ended up here…"

"If you were all okay, we're probably all okay, right?" Gajeel asked now, as he began leading the expedition for more members.

"That's what I would assume, yes." Lily responded. "However, we should be on our toes! In any case, it's high time we return to the guild."

At this point, a rustle was heard in the bushes next to them. Lily and Gajeel both noticed with their heightened senses, and wondered who it was. But, the sound being called out was so loud that even Levi could hear it.

"LEVI! Leviiiii, where are you!?" Two very worried, sad wails were coming.

Gajeel didn't realize who it was at first, but Levi confirmed it for him.

"Those two… why did they come here? Did they have to send a search party? JET! DROY, over here!"

The trio then watched as through the bushes, two strange characters jumped forward suddenly. Both of them looking comically different, particularly the black haired mage who looked like an entirely rotund person.

The two parties examined each other, each with great shock. While Gajeel's group was only confused at their appearance, Jet and Droy suddenly hugged each other tightly and started crying. No, they were absolutely bawling like babies.

"What in the…" It was Lily who spoke. "What happened to the both of you? I could barely recognize you!"

"You guys don't even smell the same…" Gajeel noted, hiding the fact that one smelled a little more of food than he remembered.

"Jet… Droy, what's going on here?" Levi stepped forward, but before she could even move much she was jumped at by her two old teammates.

"LEVIIIIII!" The two men cried out, tears gushing as they held her tightly. Levi was very confused and almost embarrassed at the display, not able to understand what was happening. Then however, something clicked.

"Wait a minute… guys, when was the last time you saw me!?"

The two mages, without so much as letting go began bubbling various responses, their words sloppily overlapping such that they could no longer be understood.

However, two words were very well heard.

"SEVEN YEARS!?" Gajeel was astounded. While he found it pretty unnecessary to watch the two of them glomping his S – Class exam partner, that comment got his attention the most.

"We have been gone… for seven years? We only appeared on the island now?" Lily was questioning.

The two mages looked up, now with fully joyous faces.

"We'll explain everything later! You guys have to come with us now!"

"Well, we can do that once you let her breathe for two seconds." Gajeel snidely commented.

"OH NO, Levi!" The two immediately let go of her, checking to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine guys! Gajeel was just being mean."

"Dammit Gajeel! I'm sure there's nothing wrong if _we _get to have Levi for at least a little bit!?" Jet spoke, his nostrils flaring.

Lily was worried Gajeel would do one of two things here; either get grumpy and start a small fight, or pretend like he didn't care about Levi at all. Both worried him, but as he had it, neither occurred.

"Heh, that ain't a problem. After all, trust me, I've just had plenty of _quality time_ from her, so you guys knock yourselves out."

Gajeel grinned, now following his ears to the loud buzz a few hundred meters away. He had a feeling there was a gathering going on, and there were probably more suddenly older Guild members.

"H-hey! Just what do you… what did he mean by that Levi!?" Jet exclaimed, looking at his companion.

Jet and Droy both found themselves horrified at her expression, sheer embarrassment and a red face.

"N-_NOTHING! _I swear, he's just being an idiot! He's… _urgh!"_ She grabbed her guildmates and pulled them forward behind Gajeel by their sleeves. She wanted to make them forget what he just said.

However, they would not forget her expression. Jet in particular remembered his time with his ex-fiancé, and found Levi's expression to be painfully familiar as one he had seen on another face.

Lily, while feeling bad for the two, could not help but laugh in glee at what just happened. He flew ahead and landed on Gajeel's shoulder, grinning as he moved with him.

"Poor guys." Lily commented, now hearing no words coming from either.

"They'll get over it." Gajeel said. He himself was far from getting over it; what he just said was not at all something he usually did, and boy was it a new feeling. As he enjoyed the small excitement, he found a great solace in the fact that Levi could not see his face. He had to quickly remove his grin.

* * *

><p>"It's become a wonderful guild, Third!" As the image of the young girl smiled at them serenely before disappearing into the air, the members of Fairy Tail were speechless.<p>

The ones who disappeared for all those years never imagined the entire island had gone without a trace for all that time, and the welcoming members never imagined they would see their old friends again. The now younger guild members could only give soft smiles at the sheer joy felt by their comrades, since they themselves had not yet let the idea sink in.

"Wait, you guys!" Natsu immediately called out to Bisca and Alzak, the most composed of the now much older Fairy Tail members.

"Have you heard anything about dragons!? It's been seven years, and we all saw one that time!"

The group was heading towards their boat as Natsu spoke, and the pair he addressed slowed down slightly. They frowned however, not showing any signs of favorable news.

"Sorry, Natsu… but other than the Acnologia, many people are still unsure about dragons altogether. Sorry…"

Natsu became deflated, as he walked forward slowly, swaying as he did so. Gajeel was watching from afar, and was also slightly upset. He had not thought to ask about Metallicana, but was glad to have been informed at least.

* * *

><p>They ended up reaching the boat, though it was a very crowded fit. All around, Gajeel experienced nothing but mayhem. People were running around, dancing, singing… the two idiots revealed their celebratory drinks they bought along, and happily shared them around. Gajeel found that he did not one to take one, as his stomach felt slightly upset. He didn't really understand why… maybe seeing the Salamander wobble around made him sick as well.<p>

"You're not gonna drink anything, Gajeel?" The man in question turned to see Levi offering him a glass. The mere sight made his stomach churn.

"Uh… give it to Lily. I'm not feeling it."

"Okay… but why are you looking so glum? Things are just picking up for us! We finally get to go home after all… that. And everyone looks so happy to have us back!"

Gajeel looked around to see the over festive mood. On a small boat in this mild heat to boot, it looked extremely ridiculous. But, he supposed it suited the mood. Levi started to walk away, so Gajeel spoke up.

"Hey, just… wait a second."

"Hmm? What's going on?" Levi turned around curiously.

If Gajeel's senses were a little more to their usual standards, he would have noticed that certain people suddenly stopped talking around them. As he did not, he continued speaking to her.

"It's… well, about the exam."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"It just… really sucks that it didn't work out."

"Hehe, don't worry Gajeel! I'm sure you can get S – Class next time!" As Levi giggled, Gajeel cleared his throat.

"No, not about me. I'm, uh, sorry that it didn't work out for you. You could have nailed that if it wasn't for all the bullshit."

"… You think that?" Levi showed a look of surprise at his comment. "The competition looked pretty tough…"

"Yeah, but there's no way we'd get beaten so easily. Especially not after all that work you put in."

"Oh…" Levi found his comments out of character, but not exactly unwelcome. "Well, even so, without you to help me fight, I don't think it could work so well. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't make it yet, I wouldn't have been able to handle it…"

"Nah, that isn't true." Gajeel surprised her yet again with his response. "You could have had that puzzle easy, if I wasn't… erm, distracting you."

Levi did not exactly disagree, remember how sour his personality was before the invasion.

"I was just… err, kind of pissed." Gajeel began. "I'm not really used to the whole… thing."

"What thing?" Levi didn't really understand what he meant, though she had a small hope it was more suggestive than it sounded. She moved closer to him.

"Huh? You know, like… being in… a team."

"You're always in a team with Lily." Levi was looking right at him, only two feet away. She found herself feeling strangely nervous, waiting for a proper response.

"W… well that's different! He's not, a girl…?"

"But… you've been with Juvia on a team too. Is there… something different… since…?"

Levi couldn't really find the words either, to finish her question. Gajeel found this situation to be a reversal of how he messed around with her while training for the exam. Coupled with his strange stomach sickness, it was too much handle, and he began sweating vigorously. He opened his mouth, only to close it again like a fool.

With just one more second, Levi would have brushed it off and walked away. However, her friends did not make that easy.

Lucy, Lisanna and Cana all began laughing, which was very well heard by the nervous duo. Gray was seen grinning, Juvia was smiling happily, and a couple other guild members were also nearby.

"Hey! What's so funny!" Levi started waving her arms around frantically, willing everyone to stop. Gajeel also felt his ears get slightly heated, and scowled to the side.

As Levi went and confronted the girls for bullying her, she also realized that getting that answer from Gajeel was a lot more… out of her comfort zone than she realized. Jet and Droy noticed this; they felt that in this short time, she had already changed much. And seeing how embarrassed she was… their faces fell, as if a terrible nightmare was coming true before them amidst their dream.

As the group dispersed some, and they came closer to land, Gajeel eventually found a second to approach Levi again.

"Listen, if you were worried that you couldn't handle it alone just yet... you could always ask me for some help. Heck, you'd be doing me a favor… some S – Class missions are just what I need."

As Gajeel sauntered of, Levi held on to his comment, laughing to herself. _He always needs to look cool and get the last word… idiot_.

* * *

><p>Lily rubbed his temples in frustration. These were the fastest two weeks he'd had in a very long time, and he was barely able to remember it all at once. It was truly a hectic time.<p>

The first week had nothing but partying. Lily wasn't sure where all the money for alcohol and food came from, though he had an idea that their allied guilds helped a lot. He had watched everyone celebrating in excitement, and seen the new faces of everyone. He remembered how the small girl Asuka had clung to him and started playing with him. It was strange to have someone so cute… be physically bigger than him.

Other than that he saw everyone's new magic they had developed, and heard about their stories. Seven years was no short time by their standards, and they had a massive number of things to share. Lily barely got to process it all, but he knew that the guild and its members had done and seen several things in all this lost time. Some members had previous fiancés, some had current relationships, and many had all sorts of changes in personality or appearance.

Lily also remembered news about other guilds, including Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. They had really moved up, with a lot more authority in the World of Magic. He had heard about Gajeel's ex guild mate now being a successful magic instructor, and remembered how pleased Gajeel looked about it. Despite what he heard about Phantom's ruthless demeanor, Gajeel must have seen them as his only comrades at that time, and it was reassuring for him to hear about them.

Gajeel himself was not thinking too much of that. He found that now, almost suddenly, everyone in the guild was treating him like just another member. It was as if his previous actions had been completely forgotten. He was sitting with his drinks, and found himself mixed in with the festivities in a comfort the hadn't known before. He remembered one particular scene, from before, where Jet and Droy started crying instantly, but out of sadness.

"Guys, you can be happy now!" Levi had spoken, smiling. "Team Shadow Gear is back in action!"

Gajeel scoffed when he understood what their tears were really about though; they were upset that they were too old for her now. After all, she was way younger than them. Gajeel found it laughable, and fairly frustrating that those guys hadn't given up after all these years. Just what did they expect to happen?

During the week, Levi had rarely spoken to Gajeel. With the business and her constant company, when could she? She would offer to join him for a drink, or ask him about how he was adjusting to the time gap, but he would never speak to her for long. He thought it would be strange to suddenly start clinging to her or taking her attention. It wasn't just her two teammates, but the guild in general was bustling with an energy she should be a part of.

Gajeel allowed himself to perform his song when Sorcerer Weekly returned, and remembered seeing Levi's happy expression during that. However, after that he barely saw her. That was where Gajeel and Lily had their second week starting. Basically, after seven years they had a lot of loose ends to tie up. Finding their things, sorting their rent, checking up any other possession issues, and immediately finding work. Gajeel even settled for under the table jobs to pay back the people he owed. For the last seven days, he had barely even been inside the guild, and had barely even seen many of his Guild mates.

One of those in question was sitting down, hearing an explanation of how the mage guilds of the world had all gotten much stronger than before, and were a force to be reckoned with.

"Don't worry, I'll protect Levi!" Levi sighed as she felt her two 'guardians' fawning over her yet again. The past two weeks had just been a repetition of this over and over again. She hadn't had much space to herself, and she hadn't been able to freely speak to a lot of friends.

She noticed that she hadn't seen Gajeel or Lily in a long time either. Did she upset him when she asked him that question on the boat? Was it really… that embarrassing? She immediately began going over the situation again and again in her head, wishing to have been more tactful. If he was just busy doing a mission for the master or something she could have some peace, but now she was only worried. He had just casually told her he would be busy for some time, and then disappeared. Just what the heck should she think about that!?

Right now, the discussion would have been one he would have wanted to hear. About how to increase the guild's ranking. He was sure he would start showing off about his own extreme physical strength, or something idiotic… she really missed hearing something idiotic.

"You're fine just the way you are though, Levi!" _Ugh… not that kind of idiotic!_

Levi couldn't even focus on the discussion properly, with all this talk of how Fairy Tail had fallen. She didn't care much for ranking… but she felt truly very responsible about how she harmed her guild's reputation. For not being there, they suffered this much… that was also the main reason she put up with Jet and Droy's current extreme clinginess. In any case, the discussion was getting somewhat interesting.

* * *

><p>"So let's do it, to make Fairy Tail the number One guild!" Makarov cheered out, with most of the guild raising their drinks. Jet and Droy were not, however.<p>

"Is it really that hard, guys?"

Her friends looked at her, frowning.

"Our luck is already really bad with it, Levi…" Droy explained.

"And the other guilds are all used to competing, while we aren't. We don't even know if there will be battles like Natsu is thinking…" Jet finished.

"I see… but if we try, we should be able to do something, right? We have three months!"

"You're right, Levi!" Suddenly, the two of them once again lost their wits and just followed after her. It was starting to get difficult to even have a proper conversation with them…

As she sighed, Lucy approached her.

"Levi-chan, this could be exciting! We could get all sorts of stuff done, I bet!" Lucy was happily exclaiming, also looking forward to a chance to redeem her guild and improve her skills.

Levi smiled eagerly.

"We should think about where to train! We could go to a deserted island, maybe."

"NO!" Lucy exclaimed. "No more freaky islands, please!" The two girls laughed.

"Well, then, if it's a training trip… I can think of an appropriate place!" Erza stepped forward, already re-quipped in her swimsuit and snorkeling gear.

Outside, a certain duo was approaching, looking forward to a relaxing drink after their ordeal.

"So, what do you think is the big commotion?"

"I dunno for sure, but I heard an interesting word just then. Gihi, something fun might be coming up!"

* * *

><p>Yay, reached chapter 20! Also, less than 40 chapters from the actual current Manga chapter. Damn, I have written a lot… However, school is started now along with a ridiculously long flight and jetlag. So, readers, sorry if the next one takes a little bit. Many reviews may shorten that time, though!<p> 


	21. Super secret, secluded, selective

I'm so very sorry. More than two whole months for just one measly chapter… I tried my best to add a little more every night before sleeping, but sometimes it just felt truly impossible to contribute to the story. Today, I finally got it all done (more words than normal I believe) and seriously worked on something not explored much by the manga. Other than the head-band giving, this is probably the latest key Gajeel x Levi moment that's occurred, so I hope I did it justice. THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND WAITING, HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Three months of training!? NOW THAT'S HOW TO BE A MAN!" Elfman yelled out, for everyone to hear. The joyful group, even in the cramped little guild, roared appreciatively. Lately they had all been cheering at just about anything they heard.<p>

It was decided by The Master that in these remaining three months, the group would do all the training they could manage. They were to set out at most in a mere two days; just enough time to pack up, plan and nothing else. The Master would be working with any other organizational aspects either in fixing the guild's current problems or in entering the games. Gildartz was off doing on his own travels, leaving the rest of the group to depend on their own power in order to progress forward.

"Wow, where should we go!?" Lucy was excited, brightening up at the aspect.

"How's about the ocean! Let's train to see who can get the most fish!" Happy was flying around, his usually cheerful expression aflutter.

"How's about a volcano/snowy mountain!?" Two voices called out simultaneously, from two very predictable sources. The two looked at each other with frustrated scowls.

"You trying to get us all burned up, Natsu?"

"You trying to make us a stripper like you!?"

The two lunged at each other, throwing fists around wildly.

"Well, if they keep up like that, it's already training enough…" Lucy noted with a sweat drop.

Levi began laughing happily at the sight. The prospect of training with everyone felt nostalgic and very enjoyable… she wanted to be someone who could finish a fight with her power. She wanted to get strong so that next time… she wouldn't need protecting.

_So don't leave my side._

Surprised at the sudden blush on her cheeks, Levi shook her head. What an embarrassing thing he said so casually! Typical of someone who can never read the mood or circumstances. _Ugh_!

Levi began looking around to change her thoughts, and see what people were saying. Macao and Wakaba were talking intensely with the Master, trying to figure out how to manage the situation the Guild was in. Luxus' team was all gathered around him, huddling in secret. She overheard Bixlow make a snide comment.

"Well then, Ever, where are you going to train?"

"Huh? Are you an idiot, Bixlow!?" The blonde shot him a nasty look. "That's what we're talking about! Now that we've settled on a place, let's go asap!"

"What Bixlow means is, that's where WE will be going." Freed responded, with a tempered voice. "What we want to know is… where will YOU be going?"

"… huh?"

"Oh, you and Elfman haven't decided yet?" Bixlow's voice was echoed by his small puppets.

"HEY!" Evergreen began snapping at them, screaming profanities all around.

"Just why are you screaming so loudly, Ever!?" The man who was ironically the cause of his own question came up.

"SHUTUP!" Ever launched an attack on him, leaving the man very confused.

As laughter began to commence, Levi noticed that most of the people were forming groups. The majority were staying together, but some were separated. The Thunder God Tribe would be off by themselves, and it appeared that the Straus siblings were planning a hiking trip with Cana involved, and the older hands would stay with Master. Well, most of the older hands…

"I'm so excited, Levi!"

"Where should we go, Levi?"

Her two best friends were prancing around in joy, thinking of the training trip as some kind of bonding vacation. They themselves probably weren't in the mood to train much, but simply goof around like they always did.

"So it is decided!" Erza spoke, boomingly. "We are going to the beach!"

"Oh man, what kinds of hellish training would Erza have…!?" Gray said in panic.

Erza ex-quipped, and suddenly she was dressed in a swim suit and surrounded by beach toys.

"The training shall be intense." Erza spoke coldly, but the floater around her waist begged to differ.

"The beach! So Juvia can see Gray-sama in his swimsuit!"

"Umm… Juvia, isn't that the same as always?" Lucy pointed out.

"Lucy! So you are aiming after that as well!?" Juvia's eyes flashed fiercely.

"JUST WHO IS!?" Lucy exclaimed, and once again laughter went all around.

Levi giggled, looking around happily. It was still such a great sight for her to see Lucy being teased, or her teammates fawning stupidly, or Natsu fighting Gray, or Gajeel grabbing a drink, or Elf-

What?

"Gajeel!?"

Indeed, the Iron Mage was leaning against the bar counter for what appeared to be a quick drink, soaking up information from the Master who was explaining everything.

Levi hurriedly rushed over.

"Gajeel, when did you get here!" Levi was looking at him in a confused manner, not noticing his entrance. After all, he didn't say anything.

"Hmm? Just now." He continued sipping from his drink.

"Gajeel and I have been really busy, Levi, sorry we didn't contact you before." Lily spoke up from Gajeel's side, ever the middleman.

"Busy with what?"

"There were… a lot of claim issues going on about where we're staying. We had to also manage some of our debts, and knock a few heads around."

"I have some shit to take care of, but it's nothing I can't handle," Gajeel stated, effectively finishing that particular part of the conversation. "What have you been up to? And what's this I hear about the Grand Games?"

Levi finally began to speak to him. With a smile, she spoke about all the things that had been coming up… her moving issues, the damage to her books, the old friends, the kids who were now her age… she found that his reaction of listening to her with an emotionless look was constant, and wondered if he would end up moving away or cutting her off.

But he merely listened, asking an occasional clarifying question. Lily smiled watching the interaction, happy to see that Gajeel could at least have that much civility in him. From the background, Jet and Droy watched.

"Oh no… she's… oh no!"

"Calm down, Droy! Stop eating that!"

But Jet's words sounded just as sad, as the two observed with stupidly sad faces Levi's current conversation. How quickly she jumped to him, how happily she was talking… it was all like salt on seven year old wounds.

Lucy and Lisanna were also watching the scene, and decided to come in to cash in on their earlier ideas.

"Sooo… how have you been, Gajeel?" Lucy came in, with a sly voice.

"… The hell?" He gave her a strange look. "What's it matter to you?"

"Oh, don't be like that!" Lisanna came, chiming in. "We were worried about you! Especially Levi here…"

"HEY!" Levi knew this was coming. Why couldn't everyone leave her alone? Jeez… but she couldn't deny a small excitement. What would Gajeel say? How would he react?

"Hmm, well she didn't need to be."

Levi deflated slightly. _Of course_. The other two girls did not, however.

"Aww, but she can't help it! You disappear without saying anything like that… she kept asking about you!"

"Hey, no I didn't! I just thought Master would know when he got back, so I asked a couple of times!"

"Yeah…" Lisanna nodded. "A couple of times an hour…"

"GUYS!"

As the duo laughed and Levi blushed, Lily watched from afar. The girls, he noticed, had no problem using much more direct methods in egging the couple on. It made for good entertainment.

"But anyway, Gajeel…" Lucy continued. "You have to be with Levi now! Who else is gonna train her?"

"Hmm? Training?" Gajeel's expression finally changed. Levi thought of how typical that was.

"Yeah, for the Grand Magic Games! Didn't you hear about it?"

"Yeah… but what's this about training?" Gajeel was now paying much more attention. Lily slapped his face at the muscle-head's stupidity.

"Well, we have three months left! We were gonna go off and train." Lisanna explained. "I'm gonna be with Mira-nee at the mountains… but Levi's going with Lucy."

"And where's that?"

"To the beach…" Lucy said, putting her arms around Levi's neck. "We need to try out our new swimsuits, right?"

"New swimsuit? Lu-chan, wha- ach!" Levi was silenced with a pinch. Lucy gave her a look that said 'there will be a new swimsuit!'

"Hmph, so you're gonna be there for the next three months, training?"

"Yeah…" Levi said. "Well, I think it would be fun if we, um… did some training again. You know? Like before. Would you want to?"

Levi became frustrated as she spoke. Lucy and Lisanna's eager grins were making this much more stupid. She'd trained with Gajeel before, and it worked wonders! What's wrong with wanting to do it again!? It would be twice as effective, maybe!

But she realized that Gajeel wasn't saying anything.

"Umm, Gajeel?"

"Levi, Gajeel and I will need to see about that." Lily came up, speaking in his place. The conversation took a turn it didn't need to take.

"I'll get back to you later, shorty." Gajeel replied, putting down his drink and getting up. "Our work isn't done yet."

"Oh…" Levi felt a little confused, and somewhat put off by his reaction. Was she just being put off?

Before, didn't he make the extra effort to invite her for training? Or was that just to pass the time, fighting people…

No! Levi couldn't stay doubtful about that… even if he was an idiot, she had to believe that he did care for her. The way he saved her and said those things could only mean he saw her as a true… friend.

Levi felt a strange drop in her chest as she thought that. She watched him walk off, ambling quietly. Lily gave her a somewhat apologetic glance, and flew off. Lucy and Lisanna exchanged worried and confused looks, and immediately sat down next to their friend. Levi however forced a smiled at them and started talking about the training instead.

* * *

><p><em>*Two days later*<em>

The girls were all laughing on the boat together, practically glowing with anticipation.

"This gonna be so fun!"

"It shall be the training of a lifetime."

"Gray-samaaaa~"

Everyone was in the highest spirits. Levi hadn't felt so excited to help and work for the guild since… well, a few weeks ago according to her memory. But for Fairy Tail, that was a long time!

And in any case, all previous times had been a matter of life of death, with survival being the main goal. Here, it was all about improving one's skills and experiences, and helping everyone grow. It was, in a way, exhilarating to think about it. They reached the island, and Erza immediately lead them to the beach.

"Woo-hoo!" Lucy jumped into the water and began swimming. Erza laid out a mat, ready for her harsh "training menu" as she pulled out some sun tan lotion. Gray and Natsu immediately began competing, and Jet and Droy began looking at all the girls with a rather… silly expression on their face. But Levi didn't care about that! It was time for some fun. She joined Lucy and took out a beach ball Erza had brought, and they spent the morning playing actively.

After a little bit more fun, Lucy noticed the members who were missing from their group. While Levi explained most of the missing mages, Lucy realized on duo still was unaccounted for.

"Gajeel and Lily…" Happy noted, in the water. In his mind, he was thinking about how it was the perfect chance for him to train and surpass Lily. Not that anyone else cared.

"Oh yeah, where are they?" Lucy asked, realizing how easy it was to miss the presence of the normally quiet duo.

"They went on some secret training!" Levi frowned and pointed out. She quickly remembered the event she had been forgetting about all day so far…

* * *

><p><em>*Two days ago*<em>

Levi was walking out of the guild, headed towards Fairy Hills. It wasn't long now till she would reach her room, and get down on her packing. She had a lot of things to take care of… it wouldn't be so easy. But, she would manage it! As long as she had her books and reading requirements, Levi could work with the bare minimum of clothes. As long as she had her books, afterall…

"Hey, bookworm."

Levi stopped instantly and whirled around. She was not expecting to see Gajeel that day again. What was he doing here, on the way to her room?

"Gajeel!" Once again, she felt her heart skip a beat slightly from the surprise. Perhaps a little bit of a pleasant one.

"You gonna get ready for your beach trip?"

"Yeah, and it isn't just a vacation, you know! We'll be training everyday, like hell. So… are you coming along?"

Levi found her voice falter slightly, and she gulped as she spoke. Something about how coolly he walked away earlier irked her, and for some reason she found herself a lot more nervous about his answer. When Levi got nervous like this, she would start to ramble.

"There won't just be me! There's gonna be Lu-chan, Gray and Wendy!"

Yeah, he liked Wendy right?

"Oh, and Juvia! She'll be there. Natsu too! I bet you haven't had a good spar against him in a while!"

Levi mentally cursed as she remembered the tiff they had mere days ago.

"Erza's there if you want a real challenge… and um, Jet and Droy are gonna be there too, I guess."

Levi frowned, realizing the last one didn't have much relevance. What she didn't notice was a momentary scowl on Gajeel's face; the last one bothered him more than she would have expected. However, it did not bother him enough.

"Sorry, but we ain't gonna be training together. I'm going with Lily, and we'll be training alone the whole time."

Once again, Levi felt that sinking feeling in her chest. Only now it fell so fast she wasn't able to process it fully at first.

"Huh… why? Why do you need to do that?" Levi didn't waste time causing a fuss, she just didn't want to believe he'd still be acting like this. Was he ignoring any bonds with the guild again, like they didn't matter?

"It just works better. I'll be doing my thing, and I won't be messing with anybody else."

"Who says you're messing with anyone!?" Levi was upset by that answer. She wanted something special, like he was ordered to train alone, or that he was going to some Dragonslayer only thing. But he was with Lily, and he had a reason which did not make her feel any better.

"You spar with us all the time!" Levi continued. "It's the same as that! I mean, you can be by yourself most of the time, but you really can't be with us at all!?"

"It's just _better_ that way, okay?" Gajeel was getting a little less composed.

"Why? Aren't you a part of Fairy Tail now?"

"Yeah, I am, but still… if I need to get serious and train I'm not gonna be hanging around those guys all the time. That ain't how I am."

"Those 'guys' still see you as their friend, you know?"

"Sure! But this one thing ain't something I wanna do with them!"

"Then, what about me?"

"Huh?" Gajeel was not sure he understood the question. However, he ended up understanding it perfectly.

"What if I come to this training? We've worked together… so what's wrong with it?"

"Wait, you kidding? What about all your friends?"

"It's for training; I can see them later." Levi was speaking quickly and not really thinking. But even as she relaxed, what was wrong with this? Training with him would be tough and rewarding. What was wrong with being with him…

"W-what!?" Gajeel was practically flustered. Did she realize what she was asking? Was she… that willing to be near him?

This wasn't out of friendliness anymore. Not just to make him feel welcome or be nice. This was…

As Gajeel felt a strange kind of rush inside his stomach, it immediately got washed over by much more potent emotions. Mainly, the resolution not to let himself get caught up in anything like… _this_.

_This _was weird. It felt weird that a girl wanted to get to know him so much, and even though he found it a little fun now and then he was worried it could only lead to problems. Gajeel was considered pessimistic when it came to things not related to his own fighting ability, true, but he found it a useful attitude to have. He was starting to wonder nowadays about what it would be like to… form different kinds of relations. Not out of curiosity, but the idea entered his head without permission. And he couldn't let it, because it was not what he wanted and he had too much he needed to do. Too much he needed to do alone.

"No." He looked at her firmly now. "You're not coming with me; you're gonna train with the others, and I'm gonna do my thing. We'd both be better that way."

"SERIOUSLY!?"

Gajeel was startled by the sudden yell. Levi's face looked red and puffed up, and even though it was still cute in a way, it was uncomfortable seeing such malice on her face.

"You're still going on about that!? There's nothing cool about going off by yourself, you know! You just get lonely and don't… see anyone anymore!" Levi wasn't breathing enough, and her face started getting a reddish-purple. "Is that it? You don't wanna be near me!?"

"I'm avoiding _everyone_, except Lily!" Gajeel didn't like that. He didn't say anything as mean as that, he was sure.

"Right, coz-" Levi stopped herself, knowing a comment of why Lily and not her would be too embarrassing. "Why is he the only one you can trust!?"

"It's not just about trust! We're the same; we work together properly. It's best for us!"

"Right, cause I couldn't keep up… guess I'm just still too damn we-"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Gajeel practically roared, and could almost feel the iron accidentally tearing out of his mouth. "Stop saying that over and over! I wouldn't go on this trip with anyone else, not even Titania or Salamander!"

Levi became quieter now, but she wasn't satisfied. There was a medium, she felt. A mix of either how close you were to Gajeel, or how strong you were as a fighter. Erza and Natsu had strength, but not enough closeness. So where was she then? Enough closeness but not strength? Or neither; was he only nice to her before out of indebtedness, and never once because he actually_ liked _her, as a person?

"Levi, please listen, it's not what you're thinking!"

Both mages suddenly turned their heads to see floating in from the side.

Gajeel frowned, not having sensed his approach. The conversation had been pretty emotionally distracting, it appeared.

"Lily… what do you mean?" Levi found her voice to be crackling slightly. Speaking calmly after all that yelling felt strange, and she was also fighting a lump in her throat.

"What I mean is that we have a reason for training alone. Trust me, it isn't something that we'll just purely _enjoy_."

"Yeah right!" Levi snorted. "I bet he's just gonna have the time of his life butting heads with you for three months!"

"He may be that kind of fool, but you need to trust me when I say this about Gajeel." Lily looked at the man in question, who now had a sour look on his face, realizing that something embarrassing was about to be said.

"Lily…" Gajeel began quietly, but he stopped upon noticing Lily's expression. It was stern, and surprisingly resolute.

_'DON'T say anything. Don't hurt her feelings anymore'_ was the message Lily's face was getting across. When he considered their validity, Gajeel indeed let Lily finish.

"He will miss you. He would have liked to be able to go with you. But, for the sake of the guild and his individual progress, it's just more logical for things to be like this. We are as sorry as you that it'll be three months before we see each other. Can you please forgive us, Levi?"

Levi blinked, and turned to stare at Gajeel's face. She was waiting expectantly for some snarling or disapproval. But instead, for just one brief second, he was looking at her. It was similar to when he was asleep that time… devoid of any scowl or expression. After the brief moment he turned away and began walking.

"Sorry. But make sure ya get strong in the meantime. See ya in three months."

* * *

><p>Levi sighed. She didn't know how to feel about the experience… now on her way to the beach island, she still couldn't help but feel a little sad. Almost guilty, considering how angrily she yelled at him. But… maybe that's just how he was. She wasn't exactly happy with it, but what else could she do?<p>

So, when Lucy asked her about the missing duo, she had been reminded of what she had been temporarily forgetting.

"They went on some secret training!" She said, frowning. "I asked to join them, but they rejected me…"

Levi frowned, remembering how painful and just… embarrassing the whole affair had been.

"Oh… so you wanted come along, Levi-chan?" When Levi noticed Lucy's coy expression and the not-so-subtle implication, she immediately realized what the entire memory could have been misinterpreted as.

"No- no! You got it all wrong! Don't tease me, Lu-chan!" Levi immediately began splashing her friend, hitting the water hard. It was as if she was trying to push the strange feeling she had right out of her body… how embarrassed she was!

Was that how he had taken it as well!? Oh no… what was he thinking now? He was he gonna act when he saw her next!

… 'Next' was THREE MONTHS FROM NOW!

Levi spent the rest of the morning a little too worried, and a little too anxious. Thankfully, the training took her mind of the problem and made her feel better.

When the time night came, they all had a relaxing time in the bath, and eased up after the day's worth of rigor. As Levi looked at the stars, she knew that all of her guildmates were out there, training and struggling just like she was. She wondered what they were doing, and how they were. She didn't try to stop herself as she thought of Gajeel (and Lily) and for the first time in a while allowed herself to wonder about their situation. She felt a small tug at her heart, and sighed, staring at the sky. Her emotions felt like something out of a book she had read, though oddly she couldn't remember which.

* * *

><p>Gajeel grinned despite his pain, looking at the same sky.<p>

What a day it'd been… getting to this remote location was one thing, but doing it without being seen by anyone was just something else. And then, training on it, all day long…

"Hehe, it's been a while since we fought like that, Gajeel!" Lily said through pants.

"Gihihi, you've managed to maintain your transformation, Lily! I can't wait to see what else you've got."

"Hmm, if I wasn't stuck like this, I'd be REALLY teaching you a thing or two."

The two laughed merrily.

Lily was glad to see this. Gajeel had been in a quiet mood; the situation with Levi was something he probably hoped would be smooth and without problems, but obviously life didn't work that way. He had been somber all boat ride, and only after beating out his frustration did he feel the much desired relief.

But, he had no choice. Levi could not come with them. Not only because of their different needs in terms of a training atmosphere, but because of one another thing; Raven Tail.

Gajeel shivered as he remembered the encounter with Ivan. Seven years and he had barely changed; just as evil, just as deranged. Only now, strangely pleased.

"I'm so happy you're alive, Gajeel-chan!" Is what he said. What Gajeel heard was 'I'm so glad I get to destroy Fairy Tail with my own hands'.

Gajeel still didn't really know the full history, but took note of the new guild. Many of the previous members who were just kids before had become older, and as such noticeably stronger. Not to mention, noticeably more messed up.

"Hehe, I can't wait to watch them all get destroyed." Kurohebi was as odd as before, though now much more confident.

"Gajeel… you've come back!" As Flare happily grabbed onto Gajeel's arm, he couldn't help but feel an unusually uncomfortable tingle. He saw, to his confusion, Levi's face pop up in his mind momentarily. He realized he didn't quite enjoy the new Raven Tail.

But, they most certainly enjoyed having him. Finally, their dream could be continued.

Gajeel had to meet them in secret, being shown the shikigami without warning not too long after reaching the current time again. He came, had his meeting, and was given many instructions. Go scout these areas, get this done, come meet us over here, etc. The most exciting news had been that of the GMG, which Ivan looked very excited about. Apparently there was gonna be a good chance to make their move then. Gajeel was worried, but went along with it.

Essentially, he wouldn't just be getting stronger these next 3 months. He'd be working for Raven Tail, and keeping himself absorbed with a lot more responsibilities. While there was nothing he could do about it, this would be a very busy time.

As Gajeel finally went to sleep that night, resting after the day's work, he remembered Levi's earlier words to him.

_What if I come to this training?_

He shook his head and turned. Saying it like that, how embarrassing… Gajeel pushed his face into his makeshift pillow, as if trying to rub out his wide grin.

* * *

><p>HERE IT IS! Hope it was long enough. Will do my best to start out the next one as soon as I can, probably talking a little more about training, but mostly jumping into the GMG and the formation of Team B, arrival of Gajeel. Hope it comes out well! (Btw, the manga fights really aren't doing it for me much either… might skip over them mostly).<p> 


	22. Mage Between Two Guilds

**IMPORTANT EDIT!** I just checked the manga again to see that Makarov didn't know Raven Tail was in the GMG. So, I made it such that Gajeel didn't know either. The chapter has changed accordingly. Sorry about that, I'll make sure not to edit published chapters too often. So, as it was before:

Happy New Years, and sorry for this wait! I'm hoping to get another chapter or two out in the next couple of weeks, so let's see where my free time takes me. Here's to a year where I write more regularly!

NOTE: This story is not in tune with the anime. In the anime, Mirajane and Juvia are present when they are rejected for team A and thus feel bad. I have changed it so that Juvia's rejection isn't seen, and that Mirajane's team simply hadn't arrived on time (following the manga's plot, which makes more sense).

* * *

><p>Gajeel scratched sand out of his eyes as he heard the sound of a metallic pot clinking around with a spatula inside it, and yawned. He turned to see Lily boiling together a stew, and then turning to face him.<p>

"Ah, good morning Gajeel. Go ahead and start stretching; you can do the morning routine while I finish this up. And don't just eat the pot again."

"You aren't coming?" Gajeel grumbled.

"I already did mine. I had the energy, after all."

Gajeel grumbled some more and began stretching out his muscles. Lily, while not being much stronger than Gajeel, was much better at this lifestyle. Making schedules and routines and planning out training in that systematic manner was something he learned from his military days. Gajeel never had too much formal training, past learning magic from his dragon and then testing it out on the streets.

When his muscles were nice and stretched, he began the morning routine of a few dashes which would be accompanied by pushups and lifting of their makeshift boulder weights. The idea was that before he should eat, his muscles should already get some strain to better absorb the food. Working out right after eating didn't work well, and sitting around waiting as it cooked was a waste of time.

Gajeel had been living like this for a whole week now. While the routine of eating, sleeping and training suited him, he was started to get a little bored; especially since the spars were turning into just another way of staying active, as both were losing the drive and novelty in their fights.

He would be doing something different today, though… he was going to get briefed a little more about the plan that would be occurring during the games. Right now, Gajeel knew next to nothing regarding the objective Raven Tail had, or how they planned on carrying it out. Would he be needed? What would they make him do? It was this thought that made sleep a little difficult for Gajeel as of late.

He was worried he would be made to attack his guild mates, or do something similarly reprehensible. He didn't mind risking his own life by acting as a double agent and feeding false information, but it worried him endlessly that in order to keep up his façade he would have to go a little beyond for Ivan's wishes. Master Makarov had insisted this wouldn't be necessary, as Ivan would only ask something like this at the final stages if at all. But Gajeel didn't want to take anything for granted when it came to that man.

As he came to Lily to begin his meal, he wondered a bit about Raven Tail's new team. Supposedly, they had been gaining anti Fairy Tail abilities from the start with the information Gajeel had been feeding them, but he didn't know what kind specifically. Just how dangerous were they? Ivan hadn't let Gajeel in on too many of their secrets, so he was hoping to learn more today. Specifically, about what Fairy Tail should watch out for during the Games.

Gajeel sighed as he stomached the same stew as always, and got ready to begin the next part of the routine. He wondered how _her_ training was going right now, and if she was still mad at him or not.

* * *

><p>-Nearly Three Months Later-<p>

It turned out that Levi didn't have much time to miss Gajeel. After the first day, she was ready to get right back into training, but was surprised when she was invited to the world of Lucy's stellar companions. She was amazed! Not only the books but the strange magical atmosphere and all the bright, majestic energy. The delicious food, beautiful clothes, and charming music made for the perfect little break before she would get back to her training. Only… it wasn't exactly _little_.

Levi sat down with the others, all ashamed and dazed at how little they had achieved. They didn't even know where to begin! Levi almost felt like lashing out at Lucy, but she probably felt the worst. Levi decided she should try to help the situation.

"W-well, guys, it isn't all that bad! Even though our luck turned sour, we can still win the Games!"

The others looked at her weakly.

"What do you mean, Levi-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I looked the games up, and actually we don't need too many people! It's fine, even if we have only a few people… right?"

But Levi knew, even as she said those words, that it was not fine. The purpose wasn't just this tournament… the guild itself had to power up to catch up the world. After losing 7 years, they lost even more time? How could they ever get out of this… what would they say to the others? Levi felt hollow as she remembered Gajeel. What would he say? By not doing anything, by not improving at all, hadn't she wasted all her time here? Hadn't she proved him right, as someone who couldn't keep up?

She should have realized to ask about the different time flow! It's not uncommon for different dimensions to function like that! Why… did she once again have to leave it all to him…

"How did we wind up in this mess…"

"Our precious training time…"

"Three months, just like that…"

"What are we gonna do?"

One by one, her teammates sighed and noted how futile the situation was.

After watching Lucy argue with Virgo, Levi decided to reiterate the sad truth.

"I guess we have to leave it to the others to compete…" As she spoke, she kept feeling a weight somewhere in her gut.

"The gap to Lily has grown further…" Happy moaned.

Levi then remembered Lily, thinking of how he tried to calm her down last time they met. She had been so worked up, but now was afraid of facing them due to her shame.

"MMGH! We can still make it if we start now! Get ready for a crash training course from hell! All of you, steady yourselves! You won't even have time to sleep!" As Erza screamed, Levi gulped. But, she couldn't even get hope from that… such training would only strain them. The best kind would be consistent but with a lot of rest, over a lot of time. No doubt it was what Gajeel had been doing.

But before Levi had to worry further, a little bird came and perched on Erza's head, with a strange message.

* * *

><p>Days later, Levi rubbed her sore joints as she walked out of the shop, now holding on to a bag filled with books and records.<p>

"Levi-chan, let me take one!"

"Then, I get to take the other one!"

"Guys, cmon…" she sighed. "There's no… _ugh_… okay, just this once." Levi handed both of her friends her things, allowing her arms that much more relief. While Ultear's magic was very much appreciated, it really hurt. She was doing her best to shake off the pain, but would need a bit more time.

"Juvia is glad we met them on time… now we have caught up to everyone!" Juvia commented, happily. The four of them had been wandering around the capital for a little bit, picking up necessary things like food or studying references for the rest of their stay. While Erza took a group to go meet Master, these four took an alternative route and would convene at their inn later on.

Levi was certainly overjoyed by the sights to be hold… the capital city was truly amazing. It was filled with wonders and bustling energy, and showed the positive spirit of Fiore. Many people had gathered to watch the games, after all. Jet and Droy were eagerly looking about, getting ready to buy anything at all if Levi asked. She herself just finished shopping though, and was ready to head back.

"Juvia is going to take a detour… I need to do some more shopping."

"Hmm? What is it? We can come too." Levi cast her a glance.

"Umm… no, I'll take too long. Besides, you all should reunite with the rest of the guild! Don't worry about Juvia!"

Levi noticed that Juvia was looking awkwardly at Jet and Droy. She moved in closer to her, and asked her again.

"So… what exactly do you plan on buying?"

"Well…" Juvia blushed. "Today, we have some time before the games start. Juvia wanted to… to… get some new clothes and ask Gray-sama to… to… maybe… g-grab a b-b-ite to…"

"Hahaha, I get it!" Levi was laughing good-naturedly. This sweet side of Juvia was always too adorable. "You sure you don't want me to come along? I can help pick something cute!"

"Juvia is thankful, but… don't you wanna see everyone? I'm sure you miss them. Anyway, they need your help with everything for the games!"

With that, Juvia took off. Levi was left blushing slightly, unsure if Juvia meant anyone specific in her suggestion. And to be honest…

_It really has been so long. I wonder… how he is?_

* * *

><p>Levi ran in happily into the bar they were in, hugging the friends she hadn't seen in a while. As they settled down and had their things in order, she kept looking around for the missing member.<p>

"So," Master Makarov began. "We will have five members competing."

As the Master announced the five, Levi noticed something she hadn't been wanting to acknowledge. Gajeel was not chosen; meaning he wasn't there.

"They haven't reached here yet, I can't put them on the team!" The Master insisted.

Levi fought off the sinking feeling in her stomach. He wasn't even there yet… she had been getting all anxious to see him, and he wasn't even here by the designated meeting time. What… what an idiot!

"Anyway, we better get ready for the event." The Master continued. "Erza, read this rulebook by tomorrow."

Levi was glad to take it off her hands, and pulling out her own reading glasses. Whether Gajeel was here or not, she was gonna help her team out like she had the obligation to! She skimmed through the pages quickly, and informed her teammates of the rules.

"And be in your lodgings before 12 tonight… it says that really clearly over here." Levi finished up.

"Then we have tons of time! Let's go!" Levi chuckled watching her guild mates run out together, scouring different spots of the city.

She closed the book and sighed, not sure what to do next.

"Levi, why don't we go into town as well?" Droy suggested.

"We can show you all the new magic gadgets that were invented over the years!" Jet added.

Levi paused for a second. To be honest, she wanted to wait for Gajeel to come in… but it would look way to strange if she did. She decided not to be bothered. After all, if it was him in this situation, he would probably just leave soon anyway... he didn't seem like he would wait for her at all. With that, she sighed and got up. She left the bar, hoping to maybe relax a little bit before needing to jump to work.

* * *

><p>Gajeel scratched his head as he looked around in the inn, unable to find many people.<p>

"Where the hell are they all? Late?" He asked the Master, who was sitting in front of them. Said Master had a vein pop.

"No, you damn fool! YOU'RE the one who's late! Everyone got out already hours and hours ago!"

"Oh. How're they all holding up? Get any stronger?"

"You'd know for yourself if you weren't late!"

The Master was visibly quite upset; they should have been here earlier! Now he didn't know what to do with the later arrivals.

"Sorry, Master… just, the trip back ended up taking longer than we thought!" It was Mirajane who spoke this time, with her siblings and Cana sitting with her. Elfman was immensely ripped now, and Cana was enjoying a nice drink… or multiple drinks.

"My bad," Luxus added with a much more bored expression on his face. He looked seemingly unbothered by it all.

"We were pretty far away, wanted to get here before the tournament that started is all."

"Luxus used his time well! He's strong now!" Freed spoke reverently.

"Still, kinda pointless if you don't even compete, eh?" Gajeel sat down more comfortably, reaching out to get a bite to eat.

"Gajeel, you trained far too hard for this! How can you be alright without a chance to join the team?" Lily asked, looking up at his partner.

"No use crying about it, is all. I'll have to fight the others some different time." Gajeel began to chew into his meal absent mindedly.

"Being a MAN means participating anyway! I'll get them refreshments so they're ready!" Efman ran off, and Lisanna joined him.

As The Master watched them run, he added a pretty important note.

"Well, there is a way for you late comers to join in." He scratched his chin as he spoke. "It's probably the best way to increase our chances of victory! A little gem of info Levi left me with, but I don't think she realized we'd be doing it."

Gajeel's ears perked up when hearing Levi's name.

"Is she gonna be on the team?" He asked.

"No, she simply got us all the information we needed." Makarov replied.

"I see…" Lily was the one who answered. "We were looking forward to meeting her again."

Gajeel scoffed. He _didn't_ say that. But he was a bit upset that she left just before he came in. She should have planned better than that.

"Well, as I'm saying, you might have a chance to do so while making quite an impression. After all… there is another way for you all to join in." Makarov brightened up, and explained his notion.

"You would come in as a B team!"

A collective silence followed.

"Huh? What's a B Team?" Juvia, who had just come into the room, asked.

"Ahh, Juvia, perfect timing!" Makarov said with a smile. "Sorry I couldn't let you onto the A team, for the sake of their established teamwork. But, I was explaining our strategy, in which you would come in as well!

" Since a guild is allowed to send in more than one five person team, and we have so many strong guild members, we're gonna send in another five made up of all of you! The Fairy Tail B Team!"

"So… the others will make up the A Team?" Cana asked, a confused look on her face.

"Are you serious!? Who the hell would do that!?" Gajeel commented with a frown. An extra, side team? That's what he was gonna be here? Serving double backup for the guild? That was way too unnecessary… a team had already been chosen, they should be the only ones to go. He felt like a damn retard, being considered for a side add-on.

"I don't care who goes, but I don't like the idea of a B Team," Luxus remarked. His calm expression which would have once looked extremely out of place now suited him far better, something Gajeel noted with surprise. And the sentiment made sense; a B team was just strange.

Mirajane was rather glad not to be involved in what she suspected would include fighting, and Juvia was worried about the prospect of battling Gray. What could possibly make this idea work?

"Then how about this!'" Makarov pulled out some resourcefulness. "The losing team has to do whatever the winning time wants for a day!"

"So basically, the losers need to go through a Batsu-game," Lily reiterated.

One by one, the present members had their eyes light up. They each saw a small vision in their eyes, and found a fiery motivation forming in their souls. As they each enjoyed their fantasies, another figure entered the room.

"Wait!" The figure was hooded, with his face concealed. Only Luxus and the Master seemed to be able to tell who he was. "If that's what it is, then let me join as well! I… want to help Fairy Tail!"

* * *

><p>Hours later, the new team was formed and was facing their first challenge.<p>

"Ugh… what the hell was that?" Gajeel rubbed his eyes, looking around at the dizzying mess of furniture he had ended up in. Just what was going on?

"THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES' Preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth has begun!" The massive pumpkin head called out.

Gajeel and the new Team B looked around, in awe of the strange and inexplicable turn of events.

"Well, anyway, let's just go and finish it," Luxus said. He then took off, running up the stairs. The other four all followed after him.

_Damn! With Salamander and them, they wouldn't start without gawking at it for a couple of minutes_.

"Now, where should we go?" Juvia looked around, with some worry.

"I think probably… that way." Luxus pointed upwards at an obscure direction.

"I was supposing, more towards that way." Jellal, or "Mystogan" pointed to a slightly different direction.

"Huh? How the hell are you two just saying that?" Gajeel looked at them with confusion.

"The center of this body's magical core is around that direction; I'm only following the spatial path," Mystogan explained.

"I remember that Pumpkin heads magical signature. I can feel the source of that projection from there."

"Then, why don't we follow the center of both your paths?" Mirajane offered with a smile.

"Fine." The two team leaders turned and ran in that direction, Mirajane following closely after them.

Gajeel and Juvia were left in shock.

"Holy… holy crap." Was all Gajeel said. The two realized they were being left behind, and quickly chased after them.

"Hey, who are those guys!?" Another five man team approached them. "Let's get their information, they look like they know where to go!"

As they charged in, Gajeel took the liberty of squashing half of them.

"Gihihi, this I can do!"

Juvia helped him clean it up, and the team continued onward.

This pattern continued for the next little while, with Luxus and Jellal leading the way and the group being stopped every few seconds by an enemy team. They didn't want to be followed, so they had to defeat every team they came up against completey.

As they came to the general area, they looked around in confusion, wondering which path to take then. Then Gajeel heard something, and he nearly gasped with shock.

"There! Over there!" He ran with all his might to the right side, behind one corner of the room. He had a tough time staying steady in the spinning room, but here he felt he had to keep moving.

Finally, he reached the corner, made a sharp turn, and there saw the pumpkin head he'd been looking for.

"Ahh, congratulations on completing the event! You're only the second team, good job!"

Behind them, the rest of the team came forth.

"Nicely done, Gajeel!" Mirajane commented with a smile. "How did you find this place?"

"I heard him… congratulate the first team." The group frowned at this answer, since they were hoping on getting first from the beginning.

"But this is a great start, nonetheless!" Juvia insisted.

"Yeah, let's go in already." Luxus instructed. As they team was about to walk through the threshold, they tasted the night air and basked in their sense of victory. This was the best news to bring back! It was during their walk to the guild that Luxus suddenly stoppedm midstride.

Gajeel also stopped, as he quietly heard a rustle he knew to be Ivan's shikigami. He was being called right here, right now.

As the other members walked onwards, Gajeel grimaced; he needed to think of something.

"Hey, I just, um remembered something."

"Hmm?" Mirajane looked at him with a questioning smile.

"I need to go somewhere quickly. I won't take long."

"Gajeel-kun, come on! We should report back to the Master!"

"Let him go."

Everyone turned to face the speaker.

"The four of us are enough. He probably wants to get mentally ready for tomorrow anyway."

It was Luxus, speaking plainly. .

Gajeel and Luxus shared a quick glance.

_Thanks for that_.

Gajeel ran backwards into in the direction of the maze, despite the confused protests from Juvia.

"Gajeel-kun, what's going on!?"

It was Mirajane who ushered her onwards, insisting that Gajeel would only be a little while. Mira had an idea that this was probably about more than a dropped object.

As Gajeel ran in, he found what he was looking for.

"Congratulations on being 2nd place. How good for you and your guild."

Gajeel looked up at the ominous figure of Alexi; who Gajeel had only just met days ago, at his last outing to see the guild.

"You have done well, letting us know about the guild progress! As you said, you have all become stronger."

Gajeel simply nodded.

"And of course, this wouldn't be any fun if they weren't." The members of Raven Tail all laughed, looking manically pleased at the development. Gajeel found their magic to be as unsettling as he always remembered it to be.

"What are you doing here, exactly?"

"Can't we join in the fun? No one will be expecting us during the Games, that is!"

Gajeel wasn't sure what involvement they had with the games. Were they going to sneak some members in to another guild, and join in like that?

"Anything for me to do?" Heasked.

This question was vital. Gajeel knew that if he had to do a task, he could not show his reluctance at all, but had to go right for it. Recently, it had become harder to feign excitement at the process of attacking his own guild.

"No, not this time, Gajeel. We want to maybe use you for a future attack… right now, we will only operate during the game. Although… we left one of your little girls with a little welcoming gift."

The members all laughed openly at this. Gajeel only raised an eyebrow.

"Act too much and you'll be discovered before the games even start."

"Haha, maybe so, but we just couldn't help it! Anyway, head off now Gajeel… we will be behind you."

Gajeel ran forward, glad to be free of their presence. But he also felt his heartbeat increase at an alarming rate; _just what did they do!? _

When the man said little girl, Gajeel was not sure who he meant, but it was not something he was happy to dwell on.

_DAMMIT!_

Gajeel sped towards the guild.

"Whoah, relax. What's the problem?"

Gajeel stopped instantly, and turned to see Luxus looking at him, having waited outside the exit.

"They got one of us! They said 'a little girl'! We need to go, now!"

"So it really was them, huh? … They got Wendy. She's fine, just drained of her magic." Luxus did not seem pleased as he spoke.

"Drained of her magic…?"Obra. It had to be Obra. "Those bastards… nrgh, I swear, I'm gonna-"

"Blow your cover? Waste all these months of work? Ruin our chances at keeping safe?"

Gajeel lowered his fists and snarled. Luxus' calm personality annoyed him slightly. As the only member of the guild who seemed to have somehow learned of Gajeel's double allegiance (with most likely Gildartz as well) Luxus had been talking to Gajeel lately of how to stay in his father's presence. And at times like these, he gave some much needed strategy.

"Don't be too rash. We need to get ready for tomorrow's games. I don't know what else could happen, but we have to be prepared. Get some rest and cool off for tomorrow."

As Gajeel eventually headed back to his room, he only did so after a long walk in the night. This was going to be a critical time, he could tell. Not only in order to sort out Raven Tail, but to help his own guild get the top spot. This may be a turning point in the guild's status, and he was going to do all he could for it.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun! Next chapter, the two lovebirds finally reunite and we run through several days of the games at once. Sorry for the lacking romance recently, but soon it'll come back again in full. Still about 40 odd chapters away from the manga, but these should go by a little quicker than normal. Plus, keep your eyes open for a bonus chapter! Feel free to review and let me know what you thinkwanna see next!


	23. A Good Method

Okay, took a little too long with this one. Still, should be sweet enough for our fluff lovers, and comedic enough for our laughers. Sorry if I don't appeal to your demographic, but hope you enjoy the read anyway. Here it is!

* * *

><p>"YEAAAH! GO FAIRY TAIL! <em>Cough cough…<em>" Levi stopped abruptly during her cheer.

"You okay, Levi?" Bisca asked with concern. "Don't strain yourself!"

"No, it's fine!" Levi insisted, with a smile. "We need to cheer for them! Especially… right now."

Especially during all these boos, that is! Their team made it to top 8th spot. Shouldn't that prove how strong they are!? What was up with all these boos!

Levi looked down at her team, looking extremely dignified with Erza as their leader. The matching clothes suited them well, and she could tell how stronger they had gotten over the past three months. She was very excited!

All around her, thunderous cheers were erupting from the other Fairy Tail members. Everyone, even the dead First Master, wanted to see them win.

One by one, the other guilds came up. Levi gulped as she saw them. While some, like Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus had members she knew much about, Cuatro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel remained a mystery. She was particularly worried about the team leaders. Having heard that the Ichiya from Blue Pegasus was on Erza's level, and Jura was one of the Ten Wizard Saints seven years ago worried her to no end. How powerful would he be now? Certainly, this wouldn't be easy by any means.

But while it was daunting, it didn't feel ominous until she saw the third guild come up.

"RAVEN TAIL!?"

Shock mixed with a seeping terror spread throughout the guild. Of all the people to come… them!?

"They're… a dark guild!" The Master exclaimed.

The members immediately began talking to one another, trying to understand the predicament. It was well understood that Raven Tail was not only an independent dark guild, but one which did not exactly have the best opinion of Fairy Tail. What the members didn't know so well was how much Makarov had it in for them.

"GAH! How the hell are they performing openly in a tournament!?" The Master was screaming, being restrained by several members of his guild. He had half a mind to go down there himself, and the other half to find Ivan asap.

Levi herself was too stunned to react as energetically.

"This can't be right…" she told Jet. "How is it okay to just have them right here… didn't anyone do a background check?"

"I don't know…" Jet replied, confused. "I haven't heard much about them in the last few years. But, even if they barely had a reputation, the bit they did have wasn't good."

Levi gulped as she watched them. No matter how she looked at it, this wasn't good. But as she started to get over that one worry, another came up.

"Hey guys… whose next?"

It was a valid question. So far, the top guilds were ones she either knew off or that made sense. Raven Tail was the only curve ball. The remaining, Saber Tooth, was expected by all. But there were TWO remaining… and no one seemed to know which guild it could be.

"Now then, for the next guild… the Number 2 from the preliminary rounds!" The announcer called out, with his booming voice. The entire audience braced itself in anticipation.

"My, what a surprise! Could this perhaps be a chance for the Broken Winged Fairies to fly again!?"

Levi did not have to wonder long about what his words meant. Right after he spoke, she watched the figure emerge from their space. .

"FAIRY TAIL B TEAM!"

Mirajane, Mystogan and Luxus… accompanied by Juvia and Gajeel! Three S –Class mages and Two S-Class candidates!? Compared to the other team, this one was much stronger! And…

_So this is where he was!_

Levi felt immensely relieved to see him again. Without realizing it, she had been very tense. Where he'd been… what he'd been doing… it was all shrouded in an unpleasant mystery. She hadn't heard from him once since she last saw him with his cool, distant gaze; heading off to training. And how it must have worked!

The current Gajeel looked stronger than ever. It felt like he was at an all new level; perhaps even as strong as Mira was before the training skip! Indeed, the current Gajeel had certainly used his time well. Levi smiled sadly, realizing that this kind of strength and discipline wouldn't really be possible with her along… perhaps it really was for the best to be separated. But even after the training was done… he didn't let her know he was back yet.

A pat on her shoulder stopped her depressing thoughts.

"He had a tough time, but it paid off!" It was Lily. "Let's watch him now! He's gotten strong."

Levi smiled and returned to cheering for her guild.

Lily sighed in relief as he watched her frown disappear. _How many times will I have to clean up his messes? _

For the rest of the games though, it wasn't an issue. Fairy Tail was simply too absorbed in watching the proceedings. Levi was busily cheering during the announcement of Hidden. Gajeel, though, had something else on his mind. He was quickly trying to absorb the information and understand what it could mean.

_Fuck… THIS is what they meant!?_

Gajeel did his best to hide his surprise. Raven Tail was actually _competing_; he didn't understand how they pulled it off. And judging from their attitude, they weren't going to hide their intentions. Watching Narupuding in hidden confirmed this.

Gajeel grimaced as he watched. He had informed Ivan that Fairy Tail had an ice creation mage with a direct attacking style, who wasn't so good at sneaking around. He had to give some information to him, according to Makarov, so he made it simple and vague. But to think they'd go so far to use it! No… it wasn't just that. Anyone could see that Narupuding would attack Gray even if he didn't know anything. It had been a while, and so far, Narupuding had focused on nothing but their very own mage.

Gajeel frowned. He knew Ivan was crazy, but this was basically a non-subtle, non-careful, non-clever way of doing things. He was acting like a crazy child, just waving around his guns and only picking on the one he didn't like in such an obvious manner. Did he really have a plan!?

Gajeel didn't know which he preferred… acting conspicuously like this meant he wouldn't do lasting damage, just tick them all off. Doing a surprise mission would probably be more dangerous, but at least the guild wouldn't be ridiculed as such. Although, at the moment, Gajeel could only think of how much double allegiance was irritating him. How the heck would he show them a straight face, when he was overcome by an urge to pummel them!?

His feelings did not let up as time passed, particularly not when watching Lucy fight. That bunny girl had once been weak; an easy target for capture and coercion, who was tagging along with the mighty fighters of Fairy Tail. But hanging around Salamander changed her… Now, she was strong. He couldn't believe it, but she wasn't losing her cool at all. That much magic, and those quick decisions made her almost as smart as the bookworm. Almost.

So when Gajeel saw her suddenly stop moving, and then watch her magic be completely erased, he watched with a stern expression. It was them. Again. Did they want to be caught and exposed?

The only reason that match wasn't called for a foul was Obra's skill. Gajeel knew that unless he was being explicitly watched, no one could notice him use his ability… it was a dangerous one, and Gajeel never suspected they would use it in a match. Was THIS Raven Tail's revenge? Beating Fairy Tail in a tournament? How petty! And… strange… is that all Ivan had planned over these seven years? There had to be more…

But Gajeel could not stay cool enough to dwell. Though he hid it, he was fuming. Watching his guild – his _real _guild – get cheated so horribly was almost too much to bear. As he looked to the others, his guild members didn't look much happier. The jeers of the others continued… what idiots! Didn't the fools see Lucy was cheated!?

_Dammit!_

Gajeel clenched his teeth, but then exhaled his frustration out. There was no time for this… he had to stay mentally strong. His time with Fairy Tail taught him that standing together was the best way to overcome trials like this. To be honest, he wanted to forget about Raven Tail today and focus on the joys of the tournament and showing his stuff. Juvia, Gray and Lucy all were stronger than they showed. But, either way, what's done was done.

"The other battles are starting…" Mirajane commented.

Gajeel nodded, and decided for the time being observing them and learning their weaknesses would be most important. He wasn't too surprised by what he saw… the Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel representatives looked fairly average. He could take 'em all on. What got interesting, was afterwards…

"From Cuatro Cerberus, War Cry… vs. Orga from Sabertooth!"

The members of Fairy Tail tensed up. So this was the so called, new greatest guild? From above, Levi also got cautious. This would be a good chance to investigate his fighting style.

How sorry it was then, that the battle ended in mere seconds. And the magic used…

"Black lightning!?" Gajeel got extremely confused at what he saw. He looked at Luxus, who only had a cool expression on his face, followed by a slight smile. Gajeel gulped as he noticed that look.

_I feel bad for that Saber-guy already…_

But, Gajeel couldn't help but notice the gaze of another. Through the day, Gajeel could not ignore the glances of that emo-looking kid from Saber's team. With a katana at his hip and stupidly long hair, his look was too frequent. And it was a look familiarly laced with bloodlust. For whatever reason, that kid seemed to have it in for him. Gajeel did _not _take kindly to that kind of shit.

Once again, Gajeel was forced back to focusing on the issue at hand, with the last battle being announced.

"Mystogan from Fairy Tail B… vs Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale!"

Cheers exploded over Jura. Gajeel hadn't heard such loud cheering yet, not even with Saber's lightning freak.

"Haha, you got a tough guy to fight." Luxus commented.

"The enemy, is Jura huh…" Mira seemed to sweat a little as she spoke, betraying the smile on her face.

"Is that jerk so strong?" Gajeel seemed uninterested. He didn't feel that he saw anyone worth bragging about out there today.

"Well, I don't know if I or even Erza could beat him…" Gajeel frowned at that last comment, not wanting to be impressed. He was hoping it would be their first win.

Way up above, with the rest of the guild, Levi pondered out loud.

"Jura sure is popular, huh…" she mused at how the situation changed, when before he was not quite so famous.

"He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints," Jet responded. "Many says he's the strongest mage in the continent!"

Levi gulped. _I'm glad Gajeel isn't fighting him… it could get really bad! _Levi began to mentally chuckle at what she assumed Gajeel's reaction would be to that thought. He'd probably yell or make some silly face about not wanting to be underestimated. But Levi didn't have time to waste on that; this was a time to cheer for Mystogan! Although, he wouldn't need it.

"Leave it to me." Mystogan spoke quietly to his teammates, and set out forward. Gajeel was impressed with his confidence. After all, if he was correct, Jellal should have had the same advantage… a younger wizard saint from seven years ago.

"This could be good!"

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later.<em>

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Gajeel roared. Of all their humiliations today, this seemed the worst for some reason.

"Now now, thanks for trying your best!" Mirajane consoled, not seeming the least bit upset.

"I… I have no words." Mystogan looked away somberly, sweating from sheer shame.

Gajeel slapped his face, realizing that this day literally couldn't have gotten worse. The _only _saving grace was that his team beat out Salamander's by 1 point. Since… they only had 1 point.

_DAMMIT!_

He wasn't even sad, he was just pissed! What a day!

As they trekked back to the guild, they once again had to go through a current of annoying jeers. Mystogan ran off somewhere, and they met up with the Team A members. They were to all meet in their chosen inn, and discuss the day. Gajeel did not look forward to this discussion.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're off the an unlucky start, eh?" The Master's usual carefree attitude seemed so out of place. Doubtless, he was the only one who could take it like that.<p>

"Now, I have no complaints since we all did our best," Erza announced. "But, we must learn from our mistakes!"

Gajeel was prepared to listen to a lecture from Erza, but found himself subjected to something much more urgent.

"Hey, Gajeel!" Gajeel turned around, almost jumping at the voice. To be honest, he had been imagining what talking to her again after so long would be like. He had wondered what she would say… probably she'd be super happy to see him again, afterall!

"Hey, look who it is!" Gajeel reached down to ruffle her hair, before even seeing her face properly.

To his surprise, not only did she roughly grab her hand before it reached her, but she practically tried to crunch his fingers in a cold grip.

"Where the HECK have you been!?"

Her face was not amused. If anything, she'd gotten better at looking upset. Unlike the flush of excitement she had from when he snuck into her room all that time ago, here she only looked upset.

The few people who were watching knew better than to tease them at this particular moment. Well, most of them anyway.

"Hahaha, Gajeel's getting whipped!" Natsu giggled, with his usually pointy toothed grin.

"Natsu-san! Don't make fun of Gajeel-kun right now, he's having a serious discussion!"

"Oh, Juvia? I thought you were sulking with Gray."

Juvia indeed appeared, now looking in much higher spirits.

"Gray-sama wanted some more time alone… I think he might be with L-Lucy…"

"Hmm? Well, as long as he doesn't start stripping in shame."

"Stripping!? I knew it! Natsu-san… you also have your eyes set on him!"

"Wh-what?! What the hell are you saying!?"

"Juvia knows the look you have when he takes his clothes off! I can't believe I let my guard down around you!"

As the two had a silly argument, Gajeel and Levi began to lose all of the tension. But, Levi struggled to bring it back.

"W-well, forget that!" She urged. "YOU! You go away for all that time, don't say a thing even after you get back, just keep _waltzing around _alone-"

"I was with Lily."

"BESIDES Lily! Did you really have no need to see us at all? You could have at least gotten here on time!"

"Oh, come on! What's the prob…" Gajeel then stopped talking. He got a strange impulse, directing his actions to be different than usual. "I mean, well… what ended up happening then?"

"What happened," Levi said, still frustrated, "was that we all gathered here, but nobody knew a thing about where you were and how you were doing! You didn't even send a notice during your 'secret' training."

"I… um… yeah. Sorry."

To the outside viewer, Gajeel might not have looked particularly apologetic. His voice seemed rough, and his face wasn't really showing an upset expression. But to those who knew him, this was huge. Lily was very surprised at this… for once, Gajeel was allowing himself a bit of humiliation for the benefit of another. His pride was being sacrificed for Levi's satisfaction. Juvia too was moved by what she saw. Her little Gajeel-kun could finally understand a little bit more about women!

Finally, Levi's complaints relaxed somewhat, and she no longer kept complaining. With that, Gajeel did what he wanted to do from the start.

"I'm here now though, ain't I?" He put his hand in her hair after a very long time. "Don't worry, I got super strong! You're gonna see soon enough!"

"Still, you could have said something."

"Yeah, I guess," Gajeel leaned in, flashing his favorite toothy grin. "But we get to talk now, right?"

Levi frowned at first, but smiled a bit.

"Okay, I guess."

"C'mon, let's get a drink."

"… Fine."

Wakaba was watching from afar with Macao, puffing out smoke.

"Not bad!" He remarked. "That's a pretty good method!"

"Right," Macao continued. "Levi can't stay mad after all, and tends to get in a good mood when she sees a smile."

"W-wait!" It was Jet and Droy, who spoke from the side.

"What do you mean by that?" Droy asked.

"Just saying, that's a good way to calm down your woman when she's mad." Wakaba replied.

"Though," Macao commented, "it's working better now since they're both still young. With age, you gotta be careful just not to get her mad in the first place."

"HOLD ON!" Jet exclaimed, almost quivering with discomfort. "They're… not like that!"

"You don't sound so convinced though…"

"L-LEVI-CHAN!" The two ran around in circles, until Mira offered them something to drink and calm down with.

"Hahaha! Having so many hot blooded kids again really makes me see that it isn't a dream."

"Yeah… I still can't believe we got our guild back."

The two sat in peace, basking in the cacophonous sounds which had been starting to erupt in the guild. Quiet was never their style, anyway.

"Strange though," Macao noted as he watched Levi talk about her adventure in the Celestial Realm with Gajeel. "Him of all people… just not something I would have expected."

"Indeed… but its fine now, isn't it? What happened then was a long time ago."

"To be honest though, those actions marked Gajeel as someone I can't ever forgive."

Wakaba looked worriedly at Macao's darkened expression.

"However… I don't need to forgive him. Because the Gajeel from that time never showed his face here again. Somehow, in a way I could never understand, Master brought back a different Gajeel… somebody who really became part of our family."

The old men smiled, watching Gajeel get comically enraged at Levi.

"You just wasted the entire three months!? I was sweating my ass off, and you just went on a vacation at the beach!?"

"H-hey! It wasn't on purpose! I felt really bad after, okay!"

"So, what'd you do!? Crash course training?"

"That was my idea"! Erza came in, speaking with a smile on her face. "But luckily, we had some help from our dear friend _Mystogan _and managed to unlock our second origins! For just some pain, we had all the magic upgrades we needed."

"Yup!" Levi was smiling.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? Is there really such a convenient damn power up!? Why was I even training then? All that time spent, while you just took the easy way out!"

"O-oh.. Oh yeah!? I bet you weren't working hard either! Just messing around with Lily!"

"I was sparring with him, dammit!"

"You guys get into fights all the time! I bet you were just going into town, meeting all these girls in bars!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, no wonder it was such a secret!"

The surrounding members roared in laughter, Lily included.

"I'm not the one who brought her boy toys along to train with me!"

"Ooohhh! Burn!" It was the Master who commented, once again having too much fun and too little imposed discipline.

The group once continued laughing, and the couple cooled down when Lily brought them drinks. Levi sat with Master, talking more about the logistics of the event, while Gajeel moved over to the bar for a harder drink.

From there, some talk began of their poor performance that day… while Cana was chastising them, the Master made a joke out of it. He ended it with a word of motivation.

"We don't know the meaning of 'giving up!'" The Master called out.

"YEAH!" His guild responded in kind.

With the true Fairy Tail spirit, they all began celebrating.

"Just wait!" Gray called out. "You're gonna see what I can do!"

"G-Gray-sama!"

"Hmm?" Gray turned around, to see everyone giving him a shocked look. He looked down. "AHH! My clothes are all gone!"

Jet spat out his drink, and the others were just as put off.

"Dammit, you frikking stripper!" Gajeel accused. "Why the fuck do you need to keep doing that!?"

"It's just a habit, okay!? From back when I was training in the cold!"

"Cold, eh?" Gajeel looked down and smirked evilly. "What, you gonna use that as an excuse for your _other _problem too?"

"W-what!? You trying to say I have a _problem _down there!?" Gray shook his fist angrily.

"Well, if you took a look at me, you'd know how much of a problem it was!" Gajeel pointed a challenging finger at him.

"GAJEEL!" Levi screamed, her face now bright red. Did he have to go say something like that!?

"Gihihi!" Other laughter joined his, and drowned the scene.

Indeed, they were having a great time laughing off their worries. It didn't take long for Natsu to shout out proudly.

"I'm gonna win this contest! I'll beat up all the enemies!"

"Oh? But didn't you lose to Max before?" Nab teased.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Natsu roared."Get over here, Max!"

"Umm, wait… hold on, that isn't really necess-"

"COME ON!"

Natsu lunged at him, and in mere seconds Max's sand defenses gave way to Natsu's raging assault.

"AHAHA! I win! Who's next!?"

"No way… he got that strong!?" Warren said in surprise.

"Gihihihi… interesting!" Gajeel felt a fire lighting up. Fighting Lily was fun, but to measure his own growth it was necessary to fight others. His new skills measured up against his old foe… perfect.

"I'll fight you!" He called out, getting up.

"Forget it…" Luxus spoke up from his table. "If you two fight, it's not gonna be anything casual."

"OH?" Gajeel indeed decided not to fight, but wouldn't let Luxus off so easy. "What a peace loving guy you've become, Luxus!"

Gajeel began patting Luxus' head, shocking the spectators. While Gajeel knew of Luxus' new, calm nature, the others weren't so confident.

"GAJEEL, stop it!" Levi immediately grabbed him and began trying to pull him away, frightened by his crazy behavior.

"Hmmph, alright alright." Gajeel stopped, also being deterred by the drunken cries of the Raijinshuu. "If you're whine about it so much, I guess I'll listen."

"I'm not whining! You just need to stop provoking people!"

"L-Levi-chan…" Jet whined, from a distance.

"I think he gets it now… so can't you let go?" Droy moaned, from his corner.

As Gajeel's breathing reaffirmed how tightly Levi was latched on to him, she immediately let go and spaced herself.

"S-sorry…" she mumbled, getting a little red in the face.

"Oh, why?" Gajeel gave her a purposefully bored look. "Did you do something?"

"Wha-well… erm, no, nothing! Idiot." She turned around and walked off, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"Gihihi, what's wrong with you now?" Gajeel followed after her, laughing away, while Levi told herself that she would not let him have his way like usual.

As the others watched, cheerfully, they continued to feel the serene happiness they knew well. To be honest, many of the guild members were upset to separate for a training trip just days after reuniting. Not that they would complain, but they wanted to spend as much time together as they could. For the guild members, already being in this competition was the main part of the happiness they needed. Thus, to protect this state and each others' pride, they would need to do their best in the upcoming games! And, for the even more grueling challenges to follow…

* * *

><p>Managed to get another one in… really struggled to write this one. To be honest I'm having a more and more vague idea of what the author has in mind for their romance, seeing as its been largely left to small cameo scenes only. We are getting close to the bandana part, which I really want to hold off on explaining. Hopefully, Gajeel's match with Rogue will clear up that mystery. Either way, I still have enough thought fuel for another two chapters (including my special chapter) so let's worry about past that when it comes. Read and review!<p> 


	24. Oddly Natural

So everyone, I have no apology I can give. I really didn't do a satisfactory job for either you or myself by taking so long, especially when summer break has been on for more than three weeks. I began interning a week ago, and boy is it busy. But I sucked it up to put this together and added a good amount of sugar for all you craving it. Maybe you'll decide to give this story a re-read from chapter 1? Haha, I would be flattered. Thanks so much for all the people who favorited/followed this over the last while… I left your emails unread so they would motivate me all the more. Please review to let me know what you think, or tell me off for taking so long Both are welcome; enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Now, choose your participants for the event, 'Chariot'!"<p>

The crowd cheered, and a mixture of applause and confusion could be heard. The event immediately set off images of fierce racing or battling, and the audience could not wait.

"I see, a chariot event…" Levi pondered. "We have some really speedy people with us! Erza's Cheetah armor, or Luxus' lightning magic!"

"Umm, Levi-chan…" Jet spoke to her slowly, without looking forward.

"Oh, right! We wouldn't want to spend our best fighters so early, hehe. So who else would go..."

"Hey, Levi-chan…" Droy spoke even slower.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

The girl had been scribbling in her notebook the whole time, thinking of scenarios and not looking at the arena. As she did so, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Natsu? Why is Natsu… Natsu!?"

* * *

><p>- Several meters below-<p>

"NATSU! Be a MAN and let me do it!"

"Shaddap! It's my turn!"

Natsu was raging, and already moving toward the participant space.

"Please listen, Natsu!" Lucy all but begged. "This will involve vehicles! VEHICLES!"

Natsu felt gastric unease and very nearly changed his mind, but his resolve from the previous day and memories of Lucy's suffering kept him going.

"I CAN'T let anyone else do this. Guys, I'm going."

"NATSUUU!"

* * *

><p>-Back up in the crowd-<p>

"Oh my God, he's really going!" Levi wanted to scream at him to stop. They had zero points! They couldn't afford to throw some more away like Natsu inevitably would.

Watching this, two other dragon slayers both grinned and stepped up as well. People cheered emphatically as they watched Sting step up, and looked forward to what was coming next. The fact that the powerful Sting was joining the fight made Levi that much more worried.

"Relax, Levi-nee!" Romeo of all people spoke with a confident smile. "Natsu-nii knows his own weaknesses! I bet he has a great plan. Plus, this event could be totally different. What if he needs to PULL a chariot?"

A loud, booming voice put his hopes to a painful rest.

"For this event, our contestants will be racing on a moving chariot!"

There was a chilling speechlessness then shared by all members of Fairy Tail. Followed by some select cuss words.

"R-relax guys!" Romeo spoke, as he and his guild watched Natsu and the others climb aboard the chariot from far way.

"I-I'm sure Natsu-nii spent his training time learning how to overcome his weakness. Maybe he learned… some… er… trick?"

The booming voice called out a countdown, and amidst massive cheers the figures raced.

Natsu grinned and bolted forward, but as the chariot's engine roared he immediately stopped moving and began swaying.

"AT LEAST WAIT FOR IT TO MOVE BEFORE GETTING SICK!" Macao and Wakaba yelled.

Indeed, though Natsu tried his best, he just couldn't do it.

"R-r-r… relax guys." Romeo was all but whimpering. "At least Gajeel can still…"

"Oh right, Gajeel!" Levi claimed excitedly. She hadn't been thinking about it, but she got flushed with excitement realizing he was about to reveal his training results. She found herself far too nervous, thinking about his upcoming performance. She felt her hands sweating, and a way different kind of nervousness… even more sharp than when she watched Lucy fight the other day. But _he_ could handle this!

"Where is he? He better watch out for that Raven Tail guy and Bacchus…"

"Umm, Levi-chan…" Jet spoke to her slowly, this time almost crying.

"I hope he realizes he needs to race and not just fight!"

"Hey, Levi-chan…" Droy spoke even slower.

"Hmm?" Levi looked at them confusedly, and saw where they were pointing. As she looked, she heard the confused mumbling of the audience, and the painful wail that Master Makarov made.

Why was Gajeel running so slowly!? Was he taunting Natsu? No... he really couldn't move! This… this was…

The entire guild watched with blank, emotionless faces as the dragon slayers gave the most pathetic performance as a duo imaginable. Romeo was out of words, this time.

"But… why?" Levi didn't understand.

* * *

><p>"B-but… <em>why?<em>" Gajeel didn't follow it either. What the heck happened?

The two people around him, Salamander and the other wannabe Dragon Slayer both seemed equally uncomfortable but upset in an almost exasperated manner. They had felt this before… it was common to them.

"I thought… only Salamander!" Gajeel couldn't fathom what was happening. While this wouldn't be the most satisfying way to beat him, Gajeel could at least have some fun kicking butts of the other people who were looking down on him. But THIS was pathetic!

"Hmmph! This is just the mark of being a true Dragon Slayer," Sting explained, sweating profusely.

"Congratulations on making it here… _newbie_."

Sting enjoyed the look on Gajeel's face… how deliciously frustrating it must feel to have someone 7 years your junior be calling you that.

Gajeel felt the rage trickling through his body, but the display his attempt to tackle him down proved just as 'deliciously' frustrating for all three fighters.

The audience was not amused either.

"So all dragon slayers have this problem?" Levi simply didn't get it.

"Then why not Wendy, or Gajeel beforehand?" Bisca asked out loud.

"Maybe you need a certain level of power, first?" Levi responded. Honestly, it was all guesswork to her.

Gajeel looked surprised down there, which Levi appreciated. If he hadn't told her about this weakness all along… she wouldn't have known how to feel.

Although, he did look a little pale on their trip back from the island! Was that the start of it all? Then, should Levi have noticed beforehand!? Was she partly responsible for letting it go this far? Oh, no…!

"You should relax." A calm, soothing voice came out. It was The Master.

"It may seem dire, and it may seem like the one you trusted it is now in trouble… but that is precisely why we must relax." Makarov was looking straight ahead, calmly taking in the scene. "To give the ones we care for hope. Watch; I have seen many of my children fail at some point, but they have all gone in a determination which truly embodies the spirit of Fairy Tail."

Levi felt her heart warming up, and slowly felt her own confidence rising. She had to cheer for them… for him.

"And that's why…" The Master continued. "Please stop being angry!" He prostrated himself. "'First', it'll all work out somehow!"

The Fairy Tail audience nearly lost their vigor as they saw their Master crying and begging forgiveness of a sullen little girl, but held it together nonetheless.

"… If we forget the last addition, those were beautiful words," commented Macao. "Let's take them to heart! Everyone, cheer!"

"YEAH!"

As it turned out, the guild was not disappointed. They watched as Natsu spoke his own heartfelt words, and Gajeel struggled against his new ailment.

Levi smiled as she saw Gajeel's expression as Natsu spoke; one with confidence, understanding and determination. She felt the happy warmth that only Fairy Tail could give her; of having companions there to look out for her no matter what happened. As the two men won Fairy Tail their first points, Levi and the others cheered out loud for all they were worth. It was truly the moment they had been waiting for, with their guild finally gaining some support from the crowd.

She watched as Lucy ran over to hug Natsu at the finish line, and the other guild members were not far behind. There was a general commotion ongoing, and the three dragon slayers were being picked up by their guildmates and tended to. Levi beamed at the rest of her guild, eager to watch them continue their performance.

"Thank you for your excitement, everyone!" The announcer boomed into his mike. "We will be ready for the next festivities, the Day 2 Battles, in just half an hour! Please stay tuned!"

Levi watched her two guild mates were picked up by their respective teammates, and being carried somewhere together. They were likely headed to the Fairy Tail prep room for the games. As the various contestants dispersed in the arena, the audience as well stopped cheering and thinned somewhat. Levi decided it would be a good time to check up on Lucy and the others.

"I'll be right back after I say hi to them. Anyone wanna come with me? Jet, Droy?"

Levi was surprised to find that her teammates were satisfied just sitting there, their eyes still wet. They and the various now-aged members of her guild were still very emotional over Natsu's words, and so wanted to bask in their feelings together, she supposed.

Levi left them smiling, herself very glad to have heard Natsu so meaningfully express what Fairy Tail was fighting for. While Gajeel didn't say anything, the look in his face made it very clear that he found the entire message agreeable all the same. He was, after all, not so talkative when it came to things like that. As the guild had learned, this only meant he expressed his passion differently. Perhaps he was still a little embarrassed to speak so openly and proudly about supporting Fairy Tail, being someone who kept his passions private.

Levi understood though that this was simply the kind of person he was. When Natsu had a certain emotion, even someone who never met him before could figure it out. But with Gajeel, a muddy layer of grumpiness and disinterest covered almost anything he was feeling, except for the basic anger and blood lust. The person who she had initially written off as painfully one dimensional ended up being so much more fascinating to understanding.

What kind of face was he making now, she wondered?

"Blur…gurr… _blehh!_"

Levi blinked, and found her soft smile turning into a thin line, with the emotion leaving her heart as well as her face. The sight of Gajeel sweating profusely, bent over a bucket with Lily rubbing his back, and face green as a sprout made him seem much less fascinating. Still, Levi stepped into the preparation room specially given to their guild with a newly formed smile.

"That was great, guys!" Levi beamed as she spoke.

"Bleurff…" was the response, as neither man faced her in return.

"Erm, and those words were really touching, Natsu!"

"… gurp…"

"Levi-chan, this might not be the best time to have a conversation with them," Lucy said with an apologetic smile.

"Ahaha, I guess not…" Levi looked at both of them, completely spent as they were. "Are they gonna be okay for the battle portion?"

"No, we need to hope they won't be called," Lucy gulped nervously. "We're gonna get them to the hospital wing for some rest."

"No… way!" The dragon-slayer clad in black rose from his position. "I ain't going to no nurse's office."

"Gajeel, is it okay to be up like that?" Levi asked, worriedly. She was a little surprised to see Natsu did not immediately follow.

"Yeah yeah, fine…" Gajeel's problem was very clearly not just a physical one. His vexation was likely to do with him processing the reason _behind_ his physical discomfort instead.

As the team began to separate somewhat, Levi noticed two more distinct parties forming. Lucy and Happy took Natsu to the sick bay, where he would rest with Wendy. The rest of the members returned either to the audience or into the fray, getting ready to participate.

"What'll you do if they call on you?" Levi asked.

"I'll just… fight and kick somebody's ass." Gajeel's response was slightly less labored, and it was clear that he was starting to recover.

"You wanna wait here then, till it's your turn to come out?"

"Don't wanna waste energy. Anyway, go ahead back to the audience."

"No!" Levi coughed and calmed down her voice. "I mean, it's fine to stay here. Hehe…"

Gajeel said nothing, but nodded and shifted ever so slightly to his right. Levi quickly squeezed herself into the space, almost knowing that if she took a second to think over it she wouldn't have the courage to do it. Both of them decided to ignore for the time being how pleased they were with the seating arrangement.

Levi in particular appreciated that they were actually together for once alone, not being pressured by too much external company. Not having an immediate job on her mind gave Levi a great comfort, and they hadn't been able to sit like this for months. While she knew he could still be called to fight, she was oddly confident that he wouldn't be.

Levi had a sneaky feeling that the battles were not only based on what the audience wanted, but what the tournament organizers wanted as well. Considering the matchups seen the day before (trying to group fighters who looked to have similar levels of power) it was probably not random at all.

As such, while Gajeel and Natsu both did have a chance of being called, she knew that the matchups everyone wanted to see was against Saber's dragon slayers, which they would definitely save for later. But Gajeel likely wasn't thinking about that… it appeared to be all the same for him regarding who he would fight.

"Oh, the first match has been decided! It's Lamia Scale against Raven Tail!" Levi exclaimed, immediately anxious to see their rival guild in the running.

"Hmmph. Wonder what kind of dirty shit they'll pull this time," Gajeel grumbled.

He was not trying to keep a cover when he said that, as he did not realize Obra would use his nullification power like that in the last fight. In such a case he felt disgusted to continue keeping his cover, but orders were orders. Master had given him a warning however, that during this contest things may change. It was very possible that Raven Tail would execute a plan, after which it would make no sense to stay a double agent. For now, he just wanted that guild to try and control some of its crazy.

Unfortunately he was not granted this wish, and Kurohebi pulled off an unnecessarily sadistic public execution of a sock. While technically not anything gruesome, it was done in such poor taste that the guild lost even more public favor (if that was possible).

Levi sighed, and shivered slightly.

"I can't believe you're gonna be fighting creeps like that… and did you see what happened to Lucy?"

Levi was now completely worried. Gajeel looked at her, unsure exactly what to say. Truth be told, with those freaks in the game, the risks were no joke.

"…vs Fairy Tail A's Elfman!"

At hearing their guild mentioned, the couple looked up at the screen in surprise. Fairy Tail's first fighter was selected, and the opponent was Bacchus. While Elfman was not in the same risk as he would be against Raven Tail, the fact that he may lose was still something to worry about.

"That's the punk from yesterday…" Gajeel mumbled, frowning.

Levi gulped, and began to worry. Firstly, it would have made tons more sense to have Erza fight Bacchus instead… perhaps she was wrong to think a random element didn't exist? Second, things did not look good. Bacchus, while having participated earlier, did not look tired at all. By her counts his experience, amount of magic and especially speed would all be far too high. Elfman would have to use his sturdiness somehow, and strategically adjusting the fight was not his strong suit.

As she watched Bacchus pummel Elfman with ease, she tensed up. She constantly hissed, feeling his pain vicariously, and gasped when Bacchus drank his bottle empty to get completely serious.

"Kya!" Levi shielded her eyes and gripped Gajeel's arm fervently.

"Keep looking," Gajeel said, unfazed. "It's not over yet… that Man-bastard is crazy!"

Levi watched in surprise as Elfman revealed the strength of his new Lizard Takeover, and roared in might as he not only withstood the raging onslaught but came out the victor!

"YAY!" Levi screamed in joy and tightly hugged Gajeel's midsection from the side.

It wasn't until Gajeel looked down and saw the top of her bright, blue hair that he realized how this kind of action was no longer as jarring as before. Touching her himself while laughing openly was definitely more in his comfort zone, but this sort of thing was never so much his scene. Still, he almost felt like a sort of natural order was better satisfied during that embrace. He oddly realized that the hug didn't feel odd at all.

"Hey, I should be out there now." Gajeel allowed his fingers to brush through her hair, as he gently lifed her off him and stood up.

"You okay now?" She asked, oblivious of his thoughts.

"Perfect," he grinned.

* * *

><p>The rest of the battles went on without much incident. Mirajane won stylishly, and Mermaid Tail showed a leader with remarkable ability. Though, despite having a much better day than before, Fairy Tail had a certain sense of foreboding. They had been naïve to classify Raven Tail's tricks and Sabretooth's reputation as their only problem. After all, every guild here was one of the top in the entire continent.<p>

Levi grew very tense at the new information. She had absolutely no idea on how to form a strategy for the head of Mermaid Tail… the skills displayed were immaculate, and unbelievable. Her only solace was that the other members wouldn't likely have the same skill. Either way, there was much to be done.

Gajeel consoled her worries as they shared a meal together that night; which Gajeel paid for before she could do anything.

"Gajeel, let me get my half!"

"Half? More like _tenth_," Gajeel corrected, as he downed his next helping.

"It's too much of a bitch to divide that out, so whatever," he continued

"Hey, I don't need you to- hmm. Then, maybe I'll have the Deluxe, Imported chocolate cake?" She smiled, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You heard her," Gajeel announced to the nearby waiter, who nodded and moved back. While the entire guild was packed in the restaurant, the servers were eager to take orders.

"Hey, I was kidding!" Levi found his abrupt action to make her feel very embarrassed… and happy.

"Then I'll eat it," he said. "You may as well get some, too."

The subtle grin on Gajeel's face and the blissful reddening on Levi's became something the guild had started to get accustomed to. The sight of them laughing together in such peace had become natural not only for them, but the others. Except for small and infrequent glances by Lily, Lucy, and Lisanna (or the Nosy L Trio as Gajeel billed them) the guild didn't seem to pay it any mind. With so many things happening, this was becoming too normal to worry about. Though, they couldn't just subvert their entire routine so sharply.

Levi left at some point later to hang out with her ever depressed friends, determined to make the relationships with all the men in her life work. Gajeel took the opportunity to step outside for a moment. Lily went to the door with him.

"Haha, what's wrong? Need some air? You were doing pretty well." The flying cat was very pleased with the turn of events.

"… Yeah, now's a good time for air," Gajeel answered without looking at him.

Lily immediately understood and allowed him to leave.

Gajeel walked outside the establishment, unnoticed by most, and sought out the first alleyway he could get to. Empty alleyways typically worked. Suddenly, upon arrival, he spun around.

"Ahh, you made it."

Gajeel was shocked at the appearance of the stranger. He had sensed a magical presence coming by, but he did not realize he was so close.

"Aren't you a little happy to see me?" Kurohebi leered, his serpentine eyes glowing slightly in the dark.

"Am I ever?" Gajeel's own red eyes gave his neutral, emotionless scowl. He was fairly upset that Kurohebi's sneaking abilities matched his sensory ones…

"Well, well, well. You'll be happy to hear this, at least. Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

Gajeel looked up slightly, staying steady to mask the sinking feeling in his gut.

"Hmm. If you don't get kicked out of the competition first."

"Hehehehe, we'll try." Kurohebi revealed a rare and unwelcome smile.

"So far, you can stay down," Kurohebi explained. "It'll all be taken care of during the battle tomorrow… by Alexi."

Gajeel left without saying goodbye, and his mind began turning. Just what the hell was going to happen tomorrow?

* * *

><p>Whoot, got it there! Next time, look forward to a special release including bonus chapter. Looking forward to finishing them both!<p> 


	25. Cute Together

New chapter! Whoot I'm not dead. Sorry for disappointing those who have been waiting. Reminding me at the 3 month, 4 month, and even 6-7 month mark on how long I've been taking for submissions. I started this literally years ago… and my updates have gotten to 2-3 a year… not good, not good. For now, please read as you will. I will take any/all complaints about being too infrequent. More on this later at the bottom.

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at all the people!" Levi exclaimed, taken aback by the uproar as the games were about to start.<p>

"I don't remember these games being so popular… and it feels like way more people are here now than the last two days." Jet noted.

"Well, all the top guilds are involved this time!" Droy said, downing another bun he brought with him. "And I bet they're here cause they know we're gonna rock it!"

"Yup!" Levi replied, smiling. "I bet it's only a matter of time till we really show them what we can do!"

After the last two days, Fairy Tail had indeed earned quite some respect, especially when compared to their earlier standing of the worst guild in the competition. Elfman's brave showing and the commendable heart of Natsu and Gajeel had won them a lot of favors, and nowhere were they suffering from boos or catcalls like before. Still, the true tests had yet to come. According to Levi's calculations, they would need to win almost every following contest to really secure their lead.

"The Third Day's competition is 'Pandemonium'!" The booming voice announced. "There will be one participant from each guild!"

Down in the arena, the guilds chose their respective members. Erza stepped out for Fairy Tail A, looking confident.

"Alright!" Romeo said, smiling. "With her, we're invincible! It's already the third day, we need to be winning now!"

"I wonder who Fairy Tail B is going to send?" Bisca mused.

Her eyes widened a bit when she looked down.

"Is that… Cana?"

Cana walked out, a bottle in hand, looking confident.

"Oh… at this stage, maybe having Luxus or Mira would have been better…" Jet worried, looking down.

"I can see we're not the only ones who thought that," Levi noted, sighing as she saw Gajeel almost make a scene. "But, Mystogan isn't here. We would need somebody else anyway."

"Ugh, this is difficult…" Macao could be heard worrying a few seats to the side. "Can she really do it?"

"It will be okay." The other were silenced as the saw Mavis serenely speaking. "The girl… in her is the true spirit of Fairy Tail. We should trust in her."

"The First is right!" Makarov said. "That girl has been in the guild longer than most of you brats! Let's let her show what she can do."

As the others relaxed and focused on the arena, Mavis had a small glint in her eye. She had complete faith in Cana's success for a reason, after all.

Levi looked down at the arena intensely. _Gajeel won't be coming up… what kind of event is it_?

Down in the arena, Gajeel was anxious about a completely different thing.

_What the hell do they have planned today?_

With his hearing, he was able to catch what Alexi whispered to Obra before sending him out.

"_The council is here… don't do anything unnecessary, Obra."_

Indeed, Gajeel wondered if they knew in advance of the council's presence… surely that complicated matters for whatever their plan was going to be. Although, they didn't seem like the type to make such a mistake… anyway, for the moment, he assumed things would be quiet.

Gajeel glanced up at his guild members briefly, before looking back down. He was worried they would get attacked somehow… he had warned Master Makarov, but was assured that nothing bad could happen.

_"When the brats are beside me, you don't need to worry about them. And we will keep a very close eye on the arena today… with the council here as well, it should be fine!"_

Though Gajeel was relieved to hear those words, he simply could not dismiss the chance of Ivan being crazy enough to do something… and make it work.

As the strange pumpkin head called up a huge castle and introduced the pandemonium game, Gajeel braced himself for the worst.

* * *

><p>"Within the temple, there are 100 monsters", the pumpkin began.<p>

He went on to explain how the contestants would each take turns fighting some of the 100 monsters, each of varying difficulty but same point value. The winner would be the one with the most points. Fairy Tail A sent out Erza, going full throttle, with Fairy Tail B sending out a slightly drunken Cana. Though the latter inspired some doubt, her guild decided to trust her anyway. The task at hand was very daunting though, and it looked like a long and suspenseful game was up ahead. Levi figured it would need strategy, while Gajeel reckoned it would be more about the luck of the draw. As it turned out, neither came into play as Erza walked up, having been announced the first to choose.

"All one hundred," Erza announced, confidently. "My challenge right will be one hundred."

Silence, followed be shock and disbelief.

As the pumpkin began to protest fervently and the audience was shocked, one guild looked on with excitement. Fairy Tail was the kind of guild to always worry about their companions, but when Erza sported an expression like that, they were ready to bet their lives on the outcome. Levi watched in pure admiration and awe as Erza fought and destroyed all one hundred monsters, coming out the victor.

Levi was moved in a way like never before, and felt her heart swelling up in pride. Gajeel himself grinned, fully approving of all that was in front of him. There was a time when he would see displays like this and could only feel jealousy; but now, his power was not just for himself. After watching Levi for so long, he was much more comfortable in aiming to help the people close to him rather than to outshine them.

As the guild celebrated joyously and came together, the rest of the stadium was simply too overwhelmed to do anything. The council was moved, the audience in disarray, and the organizers in utter confusion as to what to do next. Not to mention the rival guilds, looking at Erza and her guild with less than affection.

Erza merely smiled, glad to have helped her guild. The joyful moments continued as even Cana, with a little help from Mavis, overcame her drunken stupor and used Fairy Glitter to max out the MPF measuring. Having secured first and second place, Fairy Tail had done excellently.

From Raven Tail however, there was much more interest in the battle section. As Alexei looked at the sheet of paper handed to him by his lackey, he grinned at the names. Indeed, the chance was right there, right in front of him. Time to take it.

"And here comes the third battle! Fairy Tail's B Luxus Dreyer vs Raven Tail's Alexi!"

"It's Luxus!" Natsu cheered.

"The opponent is from Ivan's guild…" noted Erza.

For Gajeel though, he could finally sigh and release some tension.

"There should be nothing to worry about," he said, losing all the nerves that had been plaguing him thus far.

"Well, it's Luxus after all!" Agreed Cana, still glowing from her victory.

Indeed, with Luxus in the ring, Fairy Tail should have been as safe as it could be against the enemy.

As the two imposing men stepped into the guild, Gajeel heard Makarov bark orders and manage security from afar. As his feeling of safety became ever more prominent, he finally decided to simply watch the match and take it easy.

It was with shock that he noticed Luxus being pounded several feet away by a straight attack.

"What's going on!?" Levi exclaimed, in shock.

"Luxus…. How…." Makarov was sweating profusely, completely at a loss for words as he saw his grandson get beaten up in a one sided manner.

He hurriedly spoke to all the guild members he posted on watch, but none could confirm or notice any foul play. Just what was going on?

"No way… is that guy really all that strong? Did Luxus not train properly!?" Jet questioned as he increased his stress eating.

"Don't be an idiot! How could Luxus be weak? It just means the other guy… is…"

"Incredible!" Levi finished, biting her lip in worry. "This is crazy… he's predicting all of Luxus' moves and is just way faster. And I've never seen Luxus get knocked back so consistently… how strong are the enemy's attacks?"

Everyone stared at the scene intently, taking in every second of the beating, trying to understand what happened. Gajeel sniffed heavily at the air, Erza checked to feel any other magical sources interfering. But there was nothing.

"You're kidding…" Gajeel grimaced as he looked onward. He naïve he had been! Was their plan just to finally use Alexei's strength!? But it made no sense… how did they have someone this strong?

If only Gajeel and his guild knew how many years Ivan had spent perfecting this illusion magic, to the point that it could fool the keen senses of a dragon slayer and the magical experiences of one even as great as Makarov. As it turned out though, Gajeel's first instinct was correct; with Luxus, there was no need to worry.

* * *

><p>"Shocking! Absolutely shocking!" The pumpkin continued to call out.<p>

"Luxus Dreyer was fighting the entire Raven Tail guild… and he defeated them, including the Master!" He took a breath. "AND HE APPEARS UNHARMED!"

Levi screamed in joy, and Gajeel smirked, trying to hide his relief. The outcome was better than he could have hoped for; Ivan had been decidedly crushed.

As Luxus returned to his group and was showered with praise, he regarded Gajeel somewhat quietly. To add to this, Gajeel noted Obra's limp body as he was taken away and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. This did not distract him too much however, as the fights ahead proved very interesting. Particularly when Wendy fought a wind God-slayer, and managed a draw.

As the guild walked back to their designated bar in order to celebrate the day (this time having earned it beyond a shadow of a doubt) Luxus trailed behind Gajeel, making his presence known.

"What?" Gajeel asked, looking at him and raising an eyebrow. "Can't you tell me at the bar?"

"I'm gonna need to have a talk with the old man," Luxus clarified.

"About today? What did they want from you, anyway?"

Luxus stayed silent, not saying anything. Gajeel sighed.

"Alright fine, I don't need to know that. But what do I need to know?"

"Well…" Luxus shrugged, looking to the side. "I guess you're relieved from your duties. You are no longer Fairy Tail's double agent."

Gajeel's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I… confronted him. I tried to reason with him, explaining we didn't want to resort to violence for all these years and tried to keep things peaceful. But… he didn't listen."

"He… knows now, huh?" Gajeel sighed and looked up, taking it in for a second. The secret he had guarded for more than 7 years (well, more like some months) was now out.

"Sorry, they might target you now."

"It's okay," Gajeel said, scratching his head. "I guess it had to happen… tch. I'm just pissed that after all this time, I barely did crap. Just gave some locations and member stats… even Ivan didn't have me do much."

"I guess for that shitty pops, he didn't need you to do much. He was just glad to think that for once, someone trusted him more than the old man. He never was good at winning people over."

It was now Gajeel's turn to stay silent. His primary reason for being recruited, his most important function… was now fulfilled. The two men separated paths, Gajeel going to the bar.

Once he arrived, he leaned against the bar, still thinking about what had happened. As Lily and Levi crowded around him to begin speaking, he masked his appreciation well. As he lay his head back, he felt an immense relief of certain stress being taken off, and starting snoring loudly as he dozed off against the bar.

Levi watched, giggling, glad to spend just a bit of time with him. After all, she was secretly quite pleased that a day of the competition went by without Gajeel needing to take some kind of vicious beating. For some reason, she had not really seen him in a fight that didn't involve intense injury… and it wasn't like he could just shrug it off either, like Erza did.

"HEY!? What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Gajeel roared as Natsu crashed into them unceremoniously.

Levi laughed joyfully as she saw everyone once again erupt into their rambunctious behavior, watching Erza herself get on the ramp and try her hand at sliding. She held Lucy's hand affectionately, glad to be with the ones she cared about most.

* * *

><p>"NO! LU-CHAN!"<p>

Levi watched in shock and began tearing up as she watched her friend get nearly ripped apart by Minerva's merciless magic. The crowd, which had thus far cheered at every sight of a good battle, was either eerily silent or nervously protesting at the cruel display.

This day's events had so far gone without too much incident, with the participants being submerged in water and having to push each other out. Julia was caught off guard and that left Lucy to go against Minerva, where she had been first been rendered ineffective and then was unable to do a thing.

"STOP THE MATCH!" One of the Rune Knights yelled, looking unusually panicked.

At his command, the match was stopped.

Lucy was dropped unceremoniously out of the water dome, where she was tended to by Natsu. Before a fight could break out with Saber Tooth, Erza calmed him and Gray down, but left the others with a threat.

"You just made enemies of the world guild to piss off," she ominously stated.

However, Levi did not care about payback at the moment. Fairy Tail had only clashed against Sabre a couple of times so far, but it never ended well for them when they did. Lucy had gotten 2nd place and Juvia 3rd, so the competition wasn't the biggest issue… it was just that this particular guild was more than strong. They were cruel. They had relied on a certain cruelty to get to where they were.

Levi closed her eyes and knew why she was so unhappy with this; it reminded her exactly of Phantom Lord. That look on Minerva's face looked all too similar to Gajeel's when he assaulted them all those months ago. Gajeel had been fighting dark guilds till then, or enemies who wanted to wipe out the guild for their own, personal wishes. But this guild wanted strength for glory and being called the best. Levi on one hand worried about how the enemies could go to lengths to hurt her guild mates in some strange way, but also had no idea how Gajeel would react to all this. She wanted to check on Lucy… and she wanted to speak to Gajeel.

* * *

><p>Gajeel was frowning in the waiting room, taking in the atmosphere. With him were his fellow Team B and Team A members… or just "Fairy Tail" as they had become.<p>

"Tch, so now what?" He wondered out loud. "Who we gonna pick?"

"We have the tag team battle and then the 5 player special event coming up," Mira summarized. "We need to think about who can fight in a team, and how to carry out a big strategy for tomorrow."

"Let me go!" Natsu roared. "Today and tomorrow, I'm gonna fight… I've been waiting!"

"Is it really that easy?" Cana questioned, taking a slow swig from her bottle. "Who would you end up fighting? Who would your partner be?"

"It doesn't matter! I'll do it myself if I need to!" Natsu was clearly burning in frustration, waiting for a chance to prove himself.

"Alright, settle down," Makarov spoke, clearing his throat. "I have an idea for who to pick… obviously, we need our strongest members. But it's more than that! Some of your brats have put a lot of blood, sweat and tears into the competition these last few days. It's only right that you all be rewarded.

"The five will be Luxus, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray."

"Yes… that's how it should be," Mira agreed.

"But… Mira-nee…" Lisanna uttered out. "You're one of our strongest members too!"

Mira simply smiled.

"Thank you, Lisanna… but everyone else has the right motivation, not me. And besides…" she sighed. "I don't want to fight anymore… not if I don't have to."

Makarov took this as permission, and then gave his next piece.

"Logically, I would send out Luxus today, but I get the feeling that two of you won't stand for that."

The two mages in question were looking intently at Makarov, fists clenched. They both knew exactly what they wanted for today's fight, and had a feeling they knew who it would be against.

As Gajeel later was getting ready in their chambers, his nose alerted him to a fast approaching Levi. He had seen her looking distraught earlier, and finally took the time to speak to her.

He left the chambers to see her outside.

"You visit the bunny girl?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah… I'm glad she's okay, but I was really scared… I don't want that to happen again." Levi looked up, worriedly. "You're fighting, aren't you? Today and tomorrow."

"Yeah," Gajeel nodded. "That's how it's gotta be. Those asses are gonna get kicked."

"You're gonna fight against the twin dragonslayers… I guess it's what everyone wants to see."

"Hmph!" Gajeel scoffed. "Aren't you tired of hearing that? 'Twin Dragons…' Haven't you just been waiting for them to get owned?"

"Honestly, no…" Levi shrugged. "I wanted my guild to be happy and at peace… and I wanted us to win a competition cleanly. And…" she suddenly got quieter. "I wanted us to do it kindly…"

Gajeel stayed quiet for a second.

"Those guys are fucked in the head. I know cause I've been there," he paused as he spoke. "But I know their type. They don't wake up until someone beats some sense into 'em. The damn Salamander did it to me, and I'm gonna do it to them. I don't know much about the prancy, blonde one… but me and the emo-kid go a ways back."

Levi nodded, having noticed that before.

"Gajeel… I know you can do this. That's not what I'm worried about. Just… why are you fighting here?"

"You think I'm gonna go on some kind of rampage?"

"No! I jus-"

"Well, you're not far off," Gajeel shrugged. "That's what I wanted. They deserve it. But… I dunno… I don't need to go crazy anymore."

He looked right at her.

"I have what I need, now. I don't gotta go running around like an angry little shit anymore."

And Gajeel meant it. The same emptiness he had for so long used to turn into anger, and a need not only to defend his pride but to find it. And sitting there, he for one of the first times was walking into a fight feeling fulfilled.

Levi blushed as he spoke, both at the curious implication of his words and the intensity of his gaze. Despite her increased ruddiness, she pulled something out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Then… wear this, okay?" She held out a large, light headband to him. "I saw what you were picking out to wear when fighting… and I think this'll go well with it."

He looked at it curiously.

Levi suddenly felt a wave of shyness, realizing this may in some way be taken as an act of collaring.

"Urm… but well, em, you don't um, have to… I mean it's nice but, it might.. um, get in the…way…"

As she closed her eyes, she opened them again at his snickering, followed by his pleased smirk.

"Hmmph. Not bad… maybe getting my hair out of my eyes ain't such a bad idea." He took it from her and began slipping it on.

"Hehe, well… maybe you should cut it one of these days?" Levi calmed down and felt a rush of joy, watching him attempt to weave his wild locks through it.

"Here… it's like this."

She held the band and guided it through his mane, standing on her tiptoes, until finally it was settled on his forehead. Like this, she placed her hands on his temples, and allowed them to stay there.

"…You're gonna be okay… yeah, you are." She said, looking at him.

"No shit… ack!" He sneered as she pinched his ears in response to his wording.

"And you're gonna show them what you're made of."

"Yeah. Well, what the guild is made of... I guess."

"Hehe, yup!" She happily accepted his correction. "But, do remember… you're not a lone wolf anymore. You need to work with Natsu, and you need to come back to us, because your well being matters more than a win."

"Tch, how can I be well without beating up those dragon-brats?"

As Levi giggled, he put his hands on hers, and lowered them with surprising gentleness.

"Yeah, I'll remember all that. But hey, bookworm. Who's gonna feel bad if I get hurt?"

"Huh… the guild."

"_Just… _the guild?" His grip on her hands tightened, and she suddenly felt much more tense than before.

"Well... I mean, yeah…"

"Any particular person?"

"Umm… Lily?"

"Just Lily? Hmm. I coulda sworn there'd be somebody else… maybe someone who came to wish me good luck right before going out to fight."

Levi's hands were sweating terribly in his grip, and she simply could not look at Gajeel's face, which was coming nearer and nearer with her silence.

"_What… can't think of anybody?" _He continued.

Levi almost felt his breath on her face and closed her eyes.

"…N…N..noo."

"Oh."

Gajeel instantly let go of her, and walked away.

"Too bad. Guess I'll talk to you later then."

Levi stood there shaking, then turning red from embarrassment.

"Oh, you big idiot!"

"Heh," Gajeel grinned as he walked away, before abruptly stopping. "Hey, how'd know it was gonna be me and the Salamander?"

Levi blinked in surprise at the question, but then snatched the opportunity for a little payback.

"Well, it had to be you too, that's what everyone wanted to see. Besides… you guys are just so cute together."

"W-WHAT!?" Gajeel lost all his composure.

"Hehe, good luck Gajeel!"

Levi disappeared away, heading to the audience seats.

Gajeel hid an embarrassed scowl and walked down the stairs, meeting his teammate.

Natsu eyes him with confusion.

"Hey, where'd you get the-"

"None of yer business," barked Gajeel.

"Okay," Natsu shrugged. A few seconds worth of sniffing revealed to him that Levi had gifted it.

As they prepared themselves mentally, Gajeel had to mumble one last thing before being totally ready.

"_We are not fucking cute together…_"

"What?"

"Nothing!" he barked once again.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I feel I owe you guys and explanation. Why does it take me so long to write these nowadays? My old time fans will remember a time in which I only needed 2-3 weeks between my updates… this changed to a month, to 2, to 3… and finally more than half a year this time. Frankly, this is because I don't want to write as much as before.<p>

Back when I started this, I was very interested in Fairy Tail, had some spare time and wanted opportunities to write things. That ended up manifesting itself into this fic. But things have changed… Fairy Tail's mysteries still intrigue me, but the plot itself feels poorly written to me as of late. Mashima has done NOTHING interesting with Gajeel and Levi in ages. Not just as a pairing but as individuals… the characters hardly stand for anything to him. Heck, not even Natsu is interesting anymore. And as you can guess, I'm busier. College, yes. Commitments, yes. Coursework, yes. In this whole job/internship fiasco, even my vacations are filled with work. And what sucks the most is that I'm writing a lot now, in ways I don't want. Term papers, reflections, motivation letters… I've been writing every day for a while. The same energy for this hasn't been left over. No promises for my next update, I'm already hoping for a few interviews in the next month, and I'm not yet ready. In fact I'm planning on doing an online one in just a few hours, but I had to get this out. You guys have been too good to finish a first month of a new year without any updates. If there's any other comments or points, let me know guys. Thanks for reading!


	26. Much to do

Here's one, a bit over due, but I'm hoping to get another one to follow it somewhat soon. Goes into the tournament arc, and is probably the last full chapter dedicated to it. We are soon gonna get to the Tartarus arc, and that will be interesting as Gajeel and Levi do very little for most of it. We'll see how it turns out.

Gajeel finally wandered into the bar where his guild had been staying. It had been a _very _long day. He entered the now quiet establishment, and sat in front of an equally tired looking barkeep.

"Gajeel! There you are! Whatever took so long!?"

The weary dragon slayer turned to see his feline company scurrying over to him.

"Can I get some wings?" He instead asked the barkeep, curtly. "Now. And throw in a few of those spoons. Yes, the ones you eat with! HURRY!"

"Answer me!" Lily cut off Gajeel before he could harass the staff further. "And look at you, you're a mess!"

Indeed, Gajeel was covered in dirt and had a few bruises over his face from the earlier match against Saber. His shirt even had bits of dried blood on it.

"You know where I've been. The fucking salamander screwed me over, and I spent the last day trying to get back."

"Yes, we saw what Natsu did. Don't worry, we let him have a piece of our mind," Lily replied, the grim tone of his voice coming out. "But he was too excited to listen, having won his fight and all."

"Hmm. How easy was it for him?"

"It took a lot out of him, but he did it. Aren't you glad?"

"Not really… it was obvious they were too weak. Besides, I got my mind on something else."

The pair grew silent as Gajeel's food arrived. Lily listened to nothing but the munching and crunching of chicken mixed with metal. He then asked a much more insightful question.

"Where were you today? I went to the area where the track should have led. I couldn't find you… where did you spend the night wandering?"

Gajeel scoffed.

"You didn't need to come after me."

"Oh really? Tell that to Levi. She's probably _still_ asking about you. After I clean you up, you better go let her know how you've been."

Gajeel could not deny a momentary rush of conflicting reactions. While it was flattering to know the bookworm had him in her thoughts despite the big win, the sheer shame he felt was immense. He got her headband cut in two pieces, had just finished getting knocked around, and couldn't even contribute to the match. He partially did not want to show his face at all, but that would be cowardly.

With the current subject being more awkward for Gajeel than the previous, he finally decided to answer the question.

"I followed that rail and ended up, somehow… in a strange place. It has something to do with the dragons."

Lily's eyes widened. He had not expected a simple prank of Natsu's to result in that.

"W-what!? What is this… a place right here in the capital that's related to dragons? Why are we only hearing about it now?"

"Not sure why nobody else mentioned 'em… my guess is that they're a secret. I don't really care who knows about it or not… I just wanna figure it out. What's going on down there… I'm gonna take the other two with me tomorrow. See if they can help."

Lily stayed silent but began sweating profusely. Gajeel had not clearly explained what he saw. It was probably too much to explain at once, and Gajeel did not seem to have much energy.

The chewing sound stopped, and Gajeel had finished his meal. He went to the nearby washroom, and cleaned up his face.

"If she's upstairs, I'll go say hi. Otherwise, I'm done for the day."

Lily watched as Gajeel went off, and decided to go to bed early that night. He did not want to crowd up Gajeel's space anymore.

"So you were just wandering around the whole day?"

The girl had been asking around for him during the last hour or two, and did not really appreciate people's nonchalance about his disappearance. The fact that he himself was acting so nonchalant made her feel a bit foolish.

"I felt bad about getting humiliated," Gajeel said, shrugging. "I even messed up after I promised to you I wouldn't…"

Gajeel had a couple of bandages on his arms and had washed up his face. His injuries would likely heal by tomorrow, he could tell, though he would need some sleep first. He planned on doing just that after he was done speaking with Levi.

"Hey, no you didn't!" Levi said, frowning. "You were _amazing! _Those guys could barely touch you, even with all their weird power ups."

"Hmmph. They just surprised me, I'll get 'em good for the last day."

"Yeah!" Levi agreed, smiling. Now that he was here, she could feel the proper pride at knowing that her guild was very likely to win the contest.

"And, um… sorry I screwed up the headband." Gajeel saved his most sheepish comment for last.

"Oh, that's okay! Here, take some more!" Levi suddenly produced an entire bagful, and thrust them in Gajeel's arms.

"Wait, what!? You had these many? I thought _that _one was supposed to be a big deal…"

"Oh, come on!" Levi giggled. "I worry you're gonna come out of fights missing an arm or a leg. Of course that one headband wouldn't last; you come out almost naked half the time you fight."

"Hey, don't compare me to that stripper…" Gajeel grumbled. "So, you're saying that it's fine if I keep screwing 'em up? You'll just give me more?"

"Yup!" Levi beamed, before getting a little more shy. "Well, I mean, if you want them…"

"Okay, that's fine." Gajeel promptly responded. He ruffled her hair, and got up. "I'm gonna get some shut-eye. I have something to do in the morning."

"Like what?" Levi said, glad to change the subject and not dwell on his surprisingly affectionate response.

"It's… confusing. I need to talk to Salamander and Wendy about something."

Levi from before would be a little more curious and a little more offended at being kept out of the loop. But right now, things were differently, and she knew that Gajeel didn't need to include her in certain things of his life. Particularly those things involving _dragons_.

"Okay… good night then!"

Gajeel did not return her smile, but did give her a good, meaningful look before turning out and leaving. He had been getting a little more comfortable in his allowances to gaze at her, which she did not mind in the slightest. It helped her go to sleep before needing to deal with the days ahead.

Levi, along with some of her guild, was staring almost blankly at the group in front of them.

"… We messed up," Gray spoke, finishing their awkward confession. "Before we even realized what happened, they roughed us up. She was taken… right in front of us."

"But how!?" Erza fumed. "You couldn't do anything?"

Levi was in too much shock to even feel bad. The group apparently went to a dragon's graveyard, learned something about Acnologia, then got led by one of the King's top knights to a secret room. They learned about the history of the tournament and the plans to kill Zeref, when suddenly they all got attacked and restrained by the imperial guard. And now, Lucy… was taken.

"I was too weak," Gajeel said frankly, looking Erza right in the eyes. "Magic was fucking useless, and I wasn't strong enough to hold them off."

Levi saw the shame and frustration in Gajeel's face.

"Lucy was captured by the Kingdom's army?" The Master finally spoke. "And she was accused of being involved in a mysterious project?"

Levi frowned as the group bickered about the next steps, Natsu enraged as he was tied down and restrained. Probably, the army wanted to prevent any chance of an insurgence happening. So they captured Lucy and cut the chance of the plan happening to zero. Their winning the Daimatou Enbu would help their favor, but it was still an unfortunate situation.

"Calm down," The Master ordered as he squashed Natsu down. "We'll think of something… we're no cowards at Fairy Tail."

Gajeel noticed Levi looking pensive for a moment, before raising her head and suggesting something.

"Master, I think there's a way to make this work…"

"So, you ready?" Gajeel asked Juvia, who was taking deep breaths and preparing herself for the last day of events.

"Yes, Juvia is fine." She got up, and looked determined as she put on her trademark hat.

"Must have been weird to get called to the team like this, last minute."

"No, it is an honor to represent us… For Lucy's sake, Juvia will do so."

Gajeel nodded his head, and prepared himself as well. The plan to attack on two fronts was a good idea. They would lose some power by replacing Natsu with Juvia, but otherwise a strong team was going to the palace at that very moment to rescue Lucy.

"Are you worried about Lily, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked him.

"Ha!" Gajeel scoffed. "Hell no. That crazy cat has been itching for a chance to fight this whole time. Salamander better make sure not to get in his way."

As Juvia smiled, Gajeel shook his shoulders a bit, and left the dressing room.

_Going into the palace like that… it would have been better if me and Lily were fighting together. That's how we practiced. But hell… losing Salamander and me would be too much for today's match. Besides, we got all the help we need this time._

The group of mages heard a booming announcer's voice, beckoning them onwards.

"And now, the guild that was called the strongest 7 years ago which is making its comeback… FAIRY TAIL!"

The group of five went out, hearing gasps of shock as they revealed their fiery Dragon slayer was missing, with Juvia in his place. However, the group knew exactly what they needed to do, and were not going to make any mistakes.

As they took their positions, they heard the instructions repeated by the announcer, and steadied themselves.

Gajeel remembered the discussion from yesterday.

_"Everyone!" Levi called out. "I just wanna talk about today's match with you all."_

_"Levi, you needn't worry at all", Erza spoke. "Our victory is assured. Instead, let us focus on how those infiltrating the castle will prepare."_

_"I believe in you guys, Erza, but that's going to be difficult." Levi replied. "I don't know anything about the palace interior, and we don't have time to get that information. We're just going to need to trust them to do well. But even so, I'm worried about all of you…"_

_"C'mon, bookworm, why would you be?" Gajeel asked. "They finally saw what we're made off. Even without Salamander, we're still the strongest."_

_"See, that's the issue, Gajeel," Levi replied. "They KNOW you guys are strong now. That'll make this your toughest day yet, and it gets particularly bad if you notice the battle format: this isn't one on one or two on two. It's completely legal if they all attacked you at once, one guild versus five. You guys are good, but that's too much. And I'm worried today won't be so smooth… if we need to fight off the castle guards, it's best if everyone is in good health."_

_"I understand you, Levi, but what can we do?" Erza asked. "How can we know what everyone will do tomorrow, and what best way there is to fight them all?"_

_"Don't worry, everyone," a surprising voice piped in. "We know where everyone will be positioned tomorrow, and we have spent the last week watching and learning from them. With this, we can learn much more than you would guess."_

_It was Mavis, to everyone's shock, who got up to speak. _

_"Finally, there's a way for me to fight, too…"_

Gajeel was in truth utterly confused at what transpired, and he never enjoyed this kind of chess like approach to battle. But, he could only marvel at Mavis' knowledge, and trusted in her judgment.

"AND WHAT'S THIS!?" The announcer cried out. "Fairy Tail is simply standing motionless!"

What followed was a strange series of events, and the audience slowly watched as almost everyone began to dance to Fairy Tail's tune. Slowly, the wheat was separated from the chaff and only the best fighters remained, without a single Fairy Tail member being downed.

Mavis frowned at this point, recognizing things were tough.

"From here on, it will depend on their own skill. I've tried to get them to face favorable matchups, but they are against some tough competition."

Juvia was holding off the dangerous Chelia, and Gray was squaring off with his old rival. Erza had just gotten past Kagura to take on a fully healthy Minerva, and Luxus faced on ominous Jura. The only one which had none of them worried was Gajeel.

"Gah!" Rogue coughed up some more blood as he was kicked to the side, outmatched by his foe.

"You won't overcome me in just a day," Gajeel stated. "If both of you together couldn't take out Salamander, you don't have a chance over here."

Rogue stood up despite his pain, watched by his guild and all the monitors surrounding them. In his pain, he taunted Gajeel for being weaker than Natsu, and then stated his confusion when Gajeel left the feared Phantom Lord to join Fairy Tail. Finally, Rogue softened and pondered how the companionship in Fairy Tail seemed so foreign, yet so drawing to him.

Gajeel listened in silence, and watched as Rogue's tired form lost its fighting spirit. Gajeel could tell the fight was all over… until Rogue's face suddenly changed color.

"Guh… what? Who are you!? GAH!" Rogue began to look confused and then grabbed his head in pain, screaming.

"Hey… you sure you're all put together?" Gajeel asked while raising an eyebrow.

Before he could get a response, he ate a huge attack and was forced backwards.

"Who the hell are you!?" Gajeel got up and readied himself to fight. Despite this, he was force back by yet another assaut.

"I am the shadow… the one that controls your destiny."

Gajeel scoffed and readied himself to fight. It didn't matter what had gotten into him, this was a fight he didn't plan on losing.

"Here comes a war… IRON DRAGON SWORD!"

In the audience, the guild was silent.

"That boy… he's been possessed," realized Makarov.

"Yes…" acknowledged Mavis. _And with a kind of magic I've never seen before. _

"Gajeel… will he be okay?" Levi asked in worry. She couldn't really sense it from where she was, but she noticed something was gravely wrong.

"That shadow he's using is odd… something about his magic is ominous," Wakaba noted. "This is not good."

"Gajeel!" Levi cried out in shock. She watched as his body was getting ripped apart by Rogue's strangely powerful attacks. The way he was fighting and moving was unlike his previous fighting completely.

She watched as bit by bit, Gajeel was broken by the incoming attacks. Gajeel stood his ground and did not give up, but the sheer force of the magic was more than he could handle. He was eventually beaten down and held up by his foe.

"STOP!" Levi screamed, tears streaming down her face. "He's going to die!"

_Why? Why does this always happen to us… even in a competition, we're fighting maniacs like this. Gajeel!_

"Hmm… so this is the great Gajeel, eh?" Rogue was laughing, casually observing the battered figure he was holding up.

"Come… let's have you consumed by the shadows."

Gajeel was dropped onto the ground, where a dark magic began to envelope his body. It was almost comforting in how it started draining out his essence.

_I don't even get what the fuck is going on… crazy… Who… who are you? What the hell did you do… to him!?_

"Get out… get out of his body…" Gajeel struggled, and began picking himself up.

"Oh? So, you're aware that I've taken over Rogue?"

"Quit calling him that…" Gajeel took a heavy breath and began holding himself up. "His name is Reyos… and he used to be my disciple."

Gajeel felt himself actively restrained by the shadows around him, much to his annoyance, and decided to get rid of them, somehow…

"Gihihi, if Salamander can do it, so can I!" Out of nowhere, Gajeel opened his mouth and forced in the annoying restraints; the shadows themselves.

"Wh-what!? HOW!?" Rogue was taken aback at the scene in front of him.

"Let me tell you something… as my disciple, he never looked up to me. I wasn't that kind of man."

Gajeel could feel the energy mixing into his veins. The shadows tasted unpleasant, but brought forth a new kind of power. One that felt innately natural for him to control.

"He feared me! And I'm gonna beat that fear back into your memory..."

Gajeel grinned as he stood up, now the Iron Shadow dragon.

Levi and the others watched in shock at the display in front of them. While some felt unnerved, Levi herself felt something different.

_Gajeel is someone who lived in pain and shadows himself for many years and only just came out… he knows what darkness is. Maybe that's why he's suited to use these powers… not because he's controlled by his darkness, but because he knows how to control __**it**__. _

They watched in awe as Gajeel intuitively controlled the shadows and forced his opponent to face him head on, devastating him with a mighty roar. He moved with speed, sharpness and strong purpose.

Gajeel surprised himself when he realized he was first happy about winning for his team before realizing he had also achieved a victory for himself.

_Tsk, and how are people supposed to fear me if I've become such a freakin wimp?_

Gajeel could not actually be upset at himself however, and enjoyed a small break before continuing battle, deciding to temporarily ignore the shadow which left from Rogue's body. He had done his part, and he now had to wait for his teammates to respond. He didn't realize how much more there was for him to do, just yet.

Here it is… let me know what you think, and if you have any requests of what I should do next.

Thanks!


End file.
